


El Lamento de Faramir

by GSkywalker



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSkywalker/pseuds/GSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Faramir es el menor de los hijos del Senescal de Gondor quien por derechos de nacimiento está destinado a vivir bajo la sombra de su hermano, y sufrir en silencio los maltratos físicos y psicológicos perpetrados por su propio padre en nombre de la lealtad a su sangre y al nombre de su familia. INCESTO: Hermano/hermano, padre/hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"¡Faramir!"

Eso fue lo último que el más joven de los hijos del senescal de Gondor escuchó de la boca de su hermano, antes de ser empujado y apartado de la veloz flecha que tenía como objetivo clavarse directo en su corazón.

Una horda de orcos se había acercado demasiado a Ithilien, y los dos capitanes de Gondor apoyados por el grupo de exploradores bajo el comando de Faramir, fueron tras su caza.

La situación comenzó a tornarse más oscura cuando una segunda horda llegó por la retaguardia. En medio del caos, nadie pudo explicar cómo un grupo tan grande de orcos había logrado pasar desapercibido del primer grupo; sin embargo, los Hombres de Gondor estaban altamente calificados para responder adecuadamente en aquellos casos de crisis y necesidad, manteniendo el ritmo y llevando la ventaja. No obstante, mientras Faramir se ocupaba de mantener al margen a los grupos que se habían dispersado, uno de los líderes de la compañía inmunda apuntó con su arco desde una distancia muy considerable para evitar ser visto por el joven Lord y disparó.

La flecha rompió el aire, e iba dispuesta a matar de un solo golpe, sin embargo Boromir quien instintivamente se mantenía siempre cerca de su hermano, reaccionó con rapidez y se interpuso al ataque.

La flecha se clavó con ferocidad en el hombro del hijo mayor, cayendo inmediatamente inconsciente en medio del campo. Los ojos de Faramir observaron horrorizados la escena.

"¡MI HERMANO!" chilló "¡MI HERMANO A CAÍDO!" corrió hasta donde el cuerpo estaba tendido y con lágrimas en los ojos y preso de la furia más pura que pocas veces en su vida había sentido, defendió con su espada y con su propio cuerpo a su misma sangre.

Cuando los dos bandos anunciaron la retirada, se dirigieron a galope tendido hacia Minas Tirith.

*

"¡MI HIJO!" exclamó el senescal de Gondor, Denethor II, al ver a su favorito tendido sobre una cama con el pecho cubierto de sangre. "¡Mi amado hijo!" – sus amargas lágrimas caían hasta chocar contra las mejillas de Boromir, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si estuviera sumergido en un profundo sueño.

"Mi Señor…" dijo uno de los curadores "debe salir de la habitación, tenemos que tratar a Lord Boromir de inmediato."

Denethor, preso de repente por una violenta ira, tomó al hombre del cuello y exclamó "¡mi hijo muere, y juro por los dioses que les cortaré la garganta a todos ustedes!" en seguida se volvió a Faramir "¡Tú! ¡traidor de tu propia sangre! ¡será mejor que me sigas, si no quieres que te mate a ti primero!"

Las plateadas lágrimas de Faramir se deslizaban por su bello rostro rebosante de pena y angustia por la condición de su hermano y del más autentico temor ante el castigo que recibiría de su padre. Lo siguió de inmediato. Denethor se volteó antes de salir de la habitación y exclamó "¡Traigan a ese maldito brujo! ¡Responsable de la locura de enviar a mi hijo a una muerte segura!"

Faramir siguió en silencio a su airado padre hasta la sala de audiencias. Denethor se volteó y tiró violentamente del cabello de su hijo menor, obligándole a caer de rodillas "Tú deberías ser el que estuviera en esa cama, ¡TÚ!" gritó con odio. Faramir observó con temor aquella cara deformada por la furia y el desdén que siempre había estado presente cuando intercambiaban siquiera un par de miradas.

"Padre…" sollozó.

"¡No me llames así! No tienes el derecho. Tu deber es defender a mi hijo aunque te cueste la vida. Solo así tendría sentido tu muerte, de lo contrario no me sirves para nada más. No haces más que torturarme. Te encargas de destruir todo lo que amo." Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar de los hermosos ojos de Faramir, alimentadas por las crueles palabras de su padre, quien demostraba, desde las profundidades de su alma, cuanto le odiaba.

"¡Detén esta locura, Denethor!" La voz de Gandalf cayó como un rayo sobre el salón y el senescal quitó las manos de encima de su hijo.

"¡Tú! ¡Maldito brujo! Que no traes más que desdicha a estas tierras. ¡Encárgate de curar a mi hijo y no vuelvas a pisar mis dominios nunca más!"

"Faramir…" – la suave voz del mago llegó hasta los oídos del joven Lord "ven aquí."

"Atrévete a moverte de donde estás, Faramir, y haré que te arrepientas profundamente." Ante la amenaza de su padre, el capitán solo dedicó tal mirada al mago que le laceró terriblemente su corazón, y deseó acercarse al hermoso joven y protegerlo sobre su regazo.

"Tu hijo estará bien, Denethor, es fuerte y resistente. Debo salir en busca de unas hierbas que necesito para neutralizar por completo el veneno. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se levante de nuevo." Exclamó con la intención de calmar la desenfrenada ira del senescal. "Goza y celebra la salud de tu otro hijo, Faramir, que es igual de valioso."

"No hay valor en la debilidad." Contestó observando al joven Lord con desdén "no hay nada en este hombre que sea igual de valioso que MI hijo. Deja de perder el tiempo Mithrandir, y busca eso que Boromir necesita." - "Y tú," continuó dirigiéndose a su hijo menor "haz algo útil por primera vez en tu vida, aséate y repórtate de inmediato a tus deberes. Ahora." Faramir se levantó enseguida, con sumisión.

"No seas cruel con tu propia sangre, te lo suplico." Susurró Gandalf.

"Tú me has robado el amor de Faramir. Ser tu pupilo no ha hecho más que cosecharle el desprecio hacia su propio padre y te tome a ti en reemplazo."

"Eso no es verdad, Padre." Expresó la suave voz de Faramir "Nada puede compararse al amor que siento por ti y por mi hermano."

"¿Dejándole al borde de la muerte para salvar tu propia vida?" inquirió el senescal soltando un bufido, y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la sala a paso rápido y firme. Gandalf, con compasión en sus ojos, se acercó al joven Lord y le puso su mano sobre el hombro. "Nada de lo que ha pasado a sido culpa tuya, Faramir" susurró "espero que lo entiendas."

"No, Mithrandir, mi padre tiene razón." Los ojos azules del Hombre estaban cargados de culpa y de insondable tristeza, esa que parecía ensombrecerle el corazón mientras corrían los años. "Mi deber es también proteger al futuro senescal de Gondor. La vida de mi hermano vale más que la mía."

"No hables con las palabras de tu padre." Contestó el mago "No permitas que su sombra te absorba. Eres tan valioso como tu hermano. Y estoy seguro, porque te conozco y porque lo escuché de la boca de tus hombres, que peleaste con valentía y extraordinaria habilidad en el campo de batalla."

Faramir parecía observar otras escenas que desfilaban solo delante de sus propios ojos, y Gandalf supo que sus palabras no eran escuchadas. "Debo volver a mis deberes." Susurró el capitán, levantando la vista hacia el viejo mago y esbozando una falsa sonrisa. Antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta, Gandalf se dirigió a él por última vez "No te alejes del lado de tu hermano. Le alegrará el corazón ver que estás bien en cuanto despierte."

Faramir fue hasta sus aposentos, se despojó de sus ropas manchadas por las huellas del combate y se metió al cuarto de baño. La bañera de piedra lo recibió con ternura, cubriendo su cuerpo mallugado con agua caliente y aromatizada. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó que en cuanto saliera de la bañera, todas sus penas se deslizarían de su cuerpo como lo hacían las gotas, y no volverían a atormentarlo nunca más.

Era la primera vez que herían a Boromir por su culpa y el tormento por su sufrimiento era desconsolador. El inmenso amor que sentía por su hermano no podía ser explicado con palabras, y cuando le vio caer, Faramir también se sintió herido, e incluso en aquel momento, sumergido en la quietud del agua, sentía como si su corazón de hecho hubiera recibido aquella flecha maldita.

"Yo debería estar en el lugar de mi hermano" pensó con mucho dolor "esa debió ser la hora de mi muerte."

Luego de asegurarse de haber limpiado bien su cuerpo, Salió de la bañera y cogió la toalla más cercana enrollándola a la cintura. Decidió ir a visitar a su hermano antes de comenzar con sus deberes, para asegurarse que las cosas se mantenían estables desde su salida con su padre.

Sin embargo, aquello tendría que esperar.

Su corazón se disparó al ver a su padre sentado a la orilla de su cama. Cualquier atisbo de esperanza que hubiera mantenido en aquel trágico día desapareció por completo. Faramir no dijo nada, se mantuvo de pie al marco de la puerta, paralizado. Denethor se levantó y recorrió las estancias de su hijo con la mirada. Se acercó al pequeño escritorio delante de la ventana y rosó levemente el montículo de pergaminos y libros que estaban sobre su superficie.

"Nunca has sido un buen guerrero." comenzó "Desperdiciaste tu tiempo escribiendo poesía." Faramir pudo percibir la burla en la voz de su padre. "Eres débil de corazón y vacilas a la hora de clavarle la espada a tus enemigos. Boromir nunca duda. Boromir nunca descuida sus espaldas."

"Eran…" su voz se perdió. La inseguridad de que si debía o no defenderse impidió que dijera más, y aquello hizo que el enfado de Denethor comenzara a encenderse.

"¿Eran qué?"

"Eran demasiados enemigos. Más de los que teníamos noticias, nos doblaban en número y no eran orcos comúnes. Ellos no le temen al sol, y son mucho más resistentes."

"Excusas. No son más que excusas." – inquirió con desdén.

Faramir no respondió, sabía que sea lo que sea que dijera, su padre encontraría alguna manera de hacerle ver el error que había cometido. Denethor tampoco continuó, y su vista estuvo fija en el montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Luego de unos momentos de pausa, volvió a dirigirse a su hijo, y Faramir reconoció que el tono de su voz era diferente…

"¿Piensas en mí cuando escribes estas poesías?" preguntó el senescal en susurros.

"Si, mi Señor." Mintió.

"Recítame algo." Le ordenó. Su mente estaba tan nublada de miedo que no fue capaz de encontrar ni el más básico de los versos. Su boca permaneció cerrada y tras la acuchillante mirada de su padre supo que no le quedaba más que apagarse y esperar a que aquel tormentoso día terminara.

"Acércate a mí." Faramir caminó a paso lento hasta llegar frente Denethor. El Señor de Gondor lo observó. Estaba desnudo, lo único que le protegía era la suave lana que rodeaba su cintura y Faramir vio lujuria en los ojos de su padre.

Denethor rosó sus dedos por el duro abdomen de su hijo. "Nadie va a amarte, Faramir. Tu debilidad no hace más que causar lástima y repulsión." Los dígitos luego se posaron en la mejilla del joven Lord y en un movimiento brusco, haló de sus hebras doradas y le obligó a caer de rodillas.

"Por favor, Padre…" imploró con su voz suave, sabiendo lo que estaría obligado a hacer a continuación. Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y Denethor sacó su erección por entre la túnica. Atrayendo con violencia la cabeza de su hijo, le obligó a llenar su boca con su hombría. "Chupa" susurró, y Faramir contuvo sus ganas de vomitar, sabiendo que su padre le obligaría a limpiarlo él mismo como había pasado en ocasiones anteriores.

El Senescal jadeaba de placer, y aquel sonido repugnante llegaba hasta los oídos de Faramir y le torturaban. Denethor sacó su hombría de la boca de su hijo y le obligó a mirar hacia arriba. "¿Entiendes por qué hago esto? Me arrebataste al amor de mi vida, Faramir. Desde tu nacimiento, no ha pasado un solo día sin que tu rostro me recuerde a ella. Mi Finduilas…" susurró y su cara se deformó por el dolor "Este es tu deber. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por torturar a tu propio padre."

Tomó a su hermoso hijo por sus cabellos dorados de nuevo y lo arrastró hasta el escritorio frente a la ventana. En el camino, la toalla que protegía la cintura de Faramir cayó al suelo. Denethor le golpeó la mejilla sobre la mesa y le separó las piernas. El joven Lord no dijo nada, sabía que no importaba cuanto rogara que se detuviera, su padre iría hasta el final. Sus lágrimas aterrizaban en el escritorio y mojaban los pergaminos que habían grabado aquellas palabras hermosas que le salían del corazón.

Denethor lo penetró profundamente y Faramir gritó. El terrible dolor de ser tomado con tanta brutalidad le hizo desear, una vez más, que aquella flecha hubiera terminado con su vida. Su cuerpo sangraba y su corazón palpitaba como si se tratara de una herida que tenía sobre el pecho. "Eres hermoso…" jadeaba Denethor sobre su espalda "Este es tu lugar, hijo mío." Las veces que Faramir había escuchado que su padre le llamaba "hijo" eran en estos momentos. Quizás, pensaba, los únicos momentos en los que Denethor se sentía orgulloso de él.

Sintió como la semilla de su padre llenaba su interior y pensó que no importaba cuantas veces intentara quitarse esa horrible sensación, no lograría hacerla desaparecer, así como no lograría que su padre dejara de ponerle las manos encima. La hombría de Denethor salió de su interior y segundos después escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose los hizo desaparecer por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

“¿Cómo está mi hermano?” preguntó Faramir a uno de los sanadores que se encargaba del futuro Senescal.

“Mejorando, mi Señor. En este momento está durmiendo, el mago Mithrandir nos proporcionó la medicina que necesitábamos para neutralizar el veneno de la flecha, no hace falta nada más por hacer, solo esperar a que despierte.”

El corazón de Faramir se llenó de emoción tras la noticia, y entró a la habitación donde su hermano reposaba. Su rostro denotaba paz, no parecía estar sufriendo y eso le alivió. Acercó una de las sillas a la altura del rostro de Boromir y se sentó. Lo observó por unos momentos. Si su hermano moría, Faramir sabía que no podría sobrevivir demasiado sin él. Su propia pena y la ira de su padre lo obligarían a seguirlo, a donde fuera que la muerte le llevara. 

Se inclinó y sacó la mano de Boromir por debajo de la sabana. Se alegró de sentir que ya no estaba tan fría como al principio, pero aún no había recuperado del todo su calidez característica. “Estoy aquí, hermano.” Susurró amorosamente, sosteniendo la mano de Boromir entre las suyas “Tú eres fuerte, Boromir. Siempre lo has sido.” Una sonrisa de remembranza se dibujó en el suave rostro de Faramir, recordando las incontables ocasiones en las que su hermano había regresado prácticamente ileso de situaciones imposibles “Sé que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.” Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a un costado de la cama sin soltar la mano de su hermano “Aún así, no puedo dejar escapar a la criatura inmunda que te postró en esta cama. Te juro que la encontraré y te vengaré.” dijo, y una intensa llama de determinación se encendió en los ojos azules del capitán. 

Después de revisar su ritmo respiratorio y el estado de los vendajes, Faramir se inclinó lentamente sobre la cabeza de Boromir, y sus frentes se tocaron “¿puedes sentirme, hermano?” susurró, “estoy aquí contigo”. Recordó las veces en las que habían compartido lecho cuando eran niños. Boromir siempre le permitía dormir con la cabeza sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón, y la calidez y protección del regazo de su hermano mayor siempre le reconfortaban y alejaban todos los pensamientos y recuerdos tortuosos que ya comenzaban a pesar sobre él. Impulsado por aquellos hermosos recuerdos, con muchísimo cuidado hizo el cuerpo de Boromir a un lado y se acostó. La cabeza de su hermano ahora reposaba sobre su hombro, y Faramir posó sus labios sobre su cabello, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella esencia tan familiar… 

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz en susurros del sanador. “Mi Señor… llamé a la puerta, pero nadie respondió” se excusó cuando Faramir levantó la vista “es hora de lavar la herida de Lord Boromir… con mucho respeto, le pido que abandone la habitación.”  
“Solo necesito un momento.” Contestó, el sanador asintió y le brindó la privacidad que demandaba. Faramir se levantó con cuidado y volvió a colocar a su hermano en su posición original “Volveré a visitarte en cuanto terminen de atenderte…” dijo escondiendo de nuevo la mano que había tomado sobre las mantas. Luego se inclinó y le depositó un casto beso en los labios y la sensación cálida que se instaló en su pecho le hizo sonreír. No había manera de explicar el amor que sentía por Boromir, la admiración que sus ojos reflejaban cuando su magnífico hermano demostraba sus habilidades y completaba con éxito cualquier clase de misión que le fuera encomendada. Su padre nunca tuvo motivos para quejarse de él, Boromir era perfecto, y Faramir no podía explicar cómo su hermano le correspondía aquel amor, aún cuando él era tan débil y susceptible a cometer errores que no hacían más que enardecer la ira de su padre.

No deseaba más que permanecer a su lado hasta que despertara. Temía que Boromir por fin abriera los ojos y él no estuviera ahí, pero tenía que atender sus deberes y principalmente, ir en busca del responsable de toda aquella desgracia.  
Una sensación familiar de soledad le embargó cuando no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación y buscar a sus comandantes. Se dirigió a uno de los puestos de avanzada al sur de Minas Tirith. “¿Noticias?” preguntó al cruzar la puerta. “No, mi Señor” contestó uno de los comandantes, un Hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada potente “Aún no han encontrado un rastro claro…”

“Manda a cuantos hombres sean necesarios. Quiero partir cuanto antes.” dicho esto, el comandante comenzó a gritar órdenes de inmediato. Faramir salió y se dirigió a la torre de armas de su Compañía para realizar el conteo de aquel día y revisar su estado. Podía delegar la tarea a alguien más, pero se sentía más seguro si él mismo se encargaba de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su mantenimiento. El comandante que le asistía lo esperaba junto a otros caballeros a la entrada de la torre. “Mi Señor” saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Faramir le devolvió el gesto. “Aunque usted no me haya informado al respecto, mi Señor, con todo respeto pido el permiso para acompañarle a su misión. Nada me honraría más que tener la oportunidad de cabalgar como parte de su Compañía.” Dijo el comandante mientras comenzaban con la revisión de las lanzas. Faramir lo observó. No era parte de los exploradores de Ithilien que estaban bajo su mando, pero estaba al tanto de su reputación como arquero. “Sería como condenarte a una muerte segura.” Contestó con sinceridad. Sabía que para estas alturas los orcos ya habían redoblado su número, por lo que había decidido no ordenarle a ninguno de sus hombres que le siguiera, aquella decisión debían tomarla ellos mismos. “Sería un honor morir bajo su mando.” resolvió el caballero. Faramir no contestó, y centró su atención en la ocupación. Pensó en qué clase de honor habría en morir debido a sus malas decisiones, esas que su padre se encargaba de destacar cada vez que volvía de una misión. Aún cuando pensaba que había actuado de la mejor manera posible, nada resultaba correcto a los ojos del Senescal, a menos que fuera Boromir quien comandara, entonces sus regresos eran convertidos en grandes hazañas, y el orgullo brillaba en los ojos de su padre. Porque Boromir era perfecto.

Luego de cuatro horas, terminaron con la revisión de la mitad del armamento de los exploradores de Ithilien y Faramir ordenó continuar con las restantes al día siguiente, puesto que el Sol se estaba ocultando y la percepción ya no sería tan precisa. Cuando se dispuso a abandonar la torre, el comandante atrajo de nuevo su atención, “Mi Señor” dijo acercándose al capitán. Faramir supo que el caballero esperaba una respuesta a su petición. Luego de meditarlo unos momentos le dedicó una leve sonrisa “Permiso concedido” susurró. El caballero le devolvió el gesto y le agradeció con vehemencia. “No estés agradecido” el semblante del capitán se ensombreció “No puedo garantizar tu retorno con vida. Esta no es una misión oficial, no es una orden del Senescal de Gondor, por lo que tu reconocimiento y recompensa no representarán el sacrificio que asumirás al formar parte de esta Compañía.” El caballero negó con la cabeza y contestó “Lo único que quiero es demostrar mi valía ante usted. Sería un honor para mí si algún día mis habilidades me llevaran a formar parte de los exploradores de Ithilien, y no hay mejor forma de averiguar si soy merecedor de tal honor que luchar a su lado en el campo de batalla.” Faramir observó los ojos del hombre no percibiendo más que sinceridad y orgullo, y supo que no habría manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión. “Gracias.” Susurró conmovido “Mi hermano y yo no olvidaremos tu valentía.”

Dejando atrás al caballero, se dirigió finalmente al castillo. Tenía que soportar solo una tortura más por aquel día, y era cenar con el Senescal. No importaba cuan exquisitos y dignos de grandes palacios fueran los platos que se servían en el comedor de los Señores de Minas Tirith, aquella frialdad que se sentaba con ellos se encargaba de que la comida resultara insípida. Pero estaba obligado a acompañar a su padre aún cuando ninguno de los dos lo disfrutara.

A pesar de los pensamientos sombríos, una sincera sonrisa se asomó por el bello rostro del capitán, cuando vio al mago gris en su camino hacia los comedores.  
“Mithrandir”, exclamó acercándose a su maestro “no tuve la oportunidad de agradecer por lo que hiciste por Boromir, que no hubiera sobrevivido sin tu asistencia. No encuentro la manera más apropiada y digna de gratificarte, pero si hay algo que desees, estoy dispuesto a cumplir lo que sea que demandes.”

“Entonces, mi querido Faramir, permíteme rogarte que reconsideres tu decisión de ir a tomar venganza. Hay otros asuntos por los que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora. Las sombras están saliendo de su exilio, y debemos mantenernos vigilantes. Una acción como esta solo te llevará a la perdición. No arriesgues tu vida ni la de tus hombres, que tiempos más oscuros se acercan, y con dolor en mi corazón te advierto que estaremos obligados a enfrentar estos pesares día con día.”

“Por favor no trates de persuadirme.” contestó “Necesito hacer esto.”

“¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu hermano si mueres en esta misión? ¿De qué habrá servido que haya puesto su vida en peligro por ti si de todos modos vas en busca de ese fatal destino? No tienes culpa de nada.”

“Por supuesto que sí. No puedo evitar ver a mi hermano en tal condición y no pensar en cortar la garganta de la abominación causante de tanto sufrimiento… No puedo soportar el dolor de mi padre tampoco… ya he hecho demasiado.” Gandalf vio la sombra que dominaba la mirada de Faramir. El mago supo que aquella no era más que una prueba que se había impuesto el mismo para demostrar su valía. “Faramir…” susurró acercándose a su pupilo y tomándolo firmemente de los hombros “No tienes que probar nada. Aún cuando tu padre dice lo contrario, tus hombres estuvieron presentes cuando tu hermano fue herido. Siempre has demostrado la misma habilidad que Boromir en el campo de batalla, y la gente de Gondor te admira con la misma intensidad, Faramir, pero más importante, te adoran. Tú posees algo que Boromir nunca tendrá, bondad en tu corazón. Los caballeros siguen a Boromir porque deben hacerlo, sin embargo te siguen a ti porque has sabido ganarte su simpatía, y no hay nada más valioso que eso. Ellos están dispuestos a morir por ti, y mucho me temo que perderemos demasiadas vidas valiosas en esta batalla sin sentido.”

La testarudez del capitán era algo con lo que Gandalf luchaba muy a menudo cuando asuntos que tuvieran que ver con su familia nublaban el sentido común de Faramir. Siempre fue razón de preocupación el enorme dominio que tenía Denethor sobre su hijo menor y aquello hacía que Gandalf se preguntara si el Senescal empleaba otras formas de someterle a su voluntad más que atacarle con palabras crueles a la menor oportunidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de su insistencia por averiguar algo, Faramir era incapaz de hablar en contra de su padre.

“No puedo dejar que escapen sin someterlos a la justicia de Gondor” contestó con enfado “Han herido al orgullo de mi Casa, y ha sido todo por mis negligencias. Boromir nunca descuida sus espaldas.” 

“Tú no eres así, Faramir…” susurró el mago con suavidad “esas son palabras que solo escucharía de la boca de tu padre. No te dejes cegar por su orgullo al creer que la vida de Boromir importa más que la tuya. La sangre de Númenor corre con más fuerza por tus venas que por las de tu hermano, y eres poseedor de un semblante propio de los reyes antiguos, aunque tus pesares logren opacarlo en ocasiones. Por lo que te suplico, desiste de esta locura, ya llegará el momento de tomar venganza por esta y muchas otras desgracias que nos acontecerán.”

El dolor y la compasión embargaron el corazón de Gandalf al ver que, una vez más, sus palabras no eran del todo asimiladas, la sombra de Denethor dominaba y manipulaba el alma de Faramir, quien no era capaz de escuchar más razones que las de su propio padre.

“Lo siento.” 

El mago observó como Faramir se alejaba y se preguntó con pesar si aquella sería la última vez que intercambiaría palabras con el capitán de Gondor.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para cederle el paso. Faramir vio que su padre ya estaba alimentándose, y ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de la comida para ver a su hijo. Faramir se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, frente al Senescal.

Luego de un largo silencio, las puertas del comedor volvieron a abrirse, y uno de los comandantes entró atropelladamente a la sala.  
“Lord Faramir… Les hemos encontrado.” Anunció sin aliento. “Están a cuatro días de distancia de Minas Tirith. Si partimos antes del amanecer, les alcanzaremos en tres días a galope mientras el sol esté alto, que es cuando suspenden la marcha.”

“En ese caso, preparen todo lo que haga falta, no hay tiempo que perder.” Contestó sintiendo a flor de piel el furor de la batalla cercana. El comandante se inclinó y salió casi corriendo de la sala. Denethor llevó sus ojos hasta su hijo y exclamó “Ya que esta ha sido tu decisión, te advierto que no permitiré que pises las tierras de Gondor de nuevo si fallas. Si no traes ante mí la cabeza de la criatura inmunda que se atrevió a herir a mi hijo, será mejor que nunca más regreses. No permitiré que le derrames más deshonra a mi Casa. ¿Me has oído?” dijo con desdén. “Sí, mi señor.” contestó Faramir con decisión. Por supuesto que no se atrevería a volver cargando la derrota sobre su espalda. O traía la cabeza del enemigo o moría en el intento, era algo que se había resuelto al instante de tomar aquella decisión. “Déjame comer en paz” continuó Denethor “Vete de aquí.” Faramir soltó con cuidado el tenedor y se levantó de la mesa “Si, mi señor.” dijo y salió a paso lento de las estancias.

Después de haberse asegurado que los menesteres para el viaje y la batalla estaban siendo atendidos, decidió ir a descansar un par de horas antes de la partida, no sin antes pasar a visitar a su hermano. Faramir entró en silencio, y se sentó de nuevo a un costado de la cama de Boromir. Permanecía en el mismo estado, sumido en un sueño pacífico. Sus ojos lo observaron con la misma devoción de siempre y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su hermoso rostro. “Los hemos encontrado.” susurró. “Partiremos mañana antes del amanecer. No sé cuantos días estaré fuera y si despiertas y ves que no estoy a tu lado, no es porque no piense en ti, todo lo contrario, será porque estaré ejecutando un acto de amor en tu nombre, espero que lo comprendas, por si no regreso. No quiero que te culpes por lo que pueda pasar, es algo que tengo que hacer y ha sido mi decisión; así que no debes culpar a padre tampoco, quien también te echa de menos con la misma intensidad que yo.” Faramir se acercó y dejó que la suave y rítmica respiración de su hermano acariciara sus labios “despierta pronto.” Posó sus labios sobre los de Boromir y se mantuvo en la misma posición durante un rato, tratando de construir el más vivo recuerdo de la cálida boca de su hermano para recurrir a él en horas desesperadas.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito en medio de la oscuridad absoluta cuando sintió como la cama se inclinaba levemente a su lado derecho. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerte mano se aferró a su cadera y el cuerpo se fue encima suyo. “No…” susurró instintivamente, pero una poderosa fuerza ajena a él le impidió decir más, su voz desapareció, y Faramir comprendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una mano áspera y fría se coló bajo su camisa y acarició su espalda. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la penumbra, pero Faramir conocía muy bien el toque de aquellas manos violentas, el olor que desprendía ese cuerpo y la intimidante presencia que lograba menguarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerle desaparecer, como hubiera deseado. 

Las manos llegaron hasta sus anchos hombros y lo tocaron con fuerza, y las uñas dejaban marcas a su paso. Faramir yacía inmóvil, preso de su propio miedo, mientras su cuerpo era cruelmente asaltado como en tantas otras noches. Las manos se aferraron al cuello del capitán y pensó que le estrangularían, sin embargo no fue más que obligado a arquear la espalda y la mano se coló por sobre su pecho, recorriendo la esculpida figura del Hombre. Faramir apretaba los dientes, no había nada que decir, nada que hacer, solo esperar a que la pesadilla terminara. 

Tocaba sus pezones con frenesí, apretándole y halándole sin importar cuánto dolor pudiera sentir. “No vas a regresar…” susurró Denethor con voz áspera al oído de su hijo “No vas a regresar…” La mano bajó por su abdomen, asegurándose de explorar cada volumen, cada rincón del cuerpo de Faramir. Se coló por los pantalones y fue cuando el capitán intentó liberarse, pero Denethor enterró sus uñas en el cuello que apretaba y le obligó a inclinarse hacia abajo para mantenerlo dominado “Eres demasiado débil… vas a morir…” susurraba, llevando su mano más cerca de su objetivo “voy a tomarte hasta que el sol esté a punto de alzarse, y tú no tengas más destino que dirigirte a tu final…” la mano rosó el vello dorado y Denethor jadeó de placer al sentirlo entre sus dedos “morirás sin ser amado… sin ser recordado… sin honor…”. La mano se cerró sobre el flácido miembro del joven Lord. “Respóndeme…” ordenó, “Si, mi Señor...” contestó Faramir con voz vacía. Denethor entonces llevó su mano hasta la abertura y sin el menor cuidado, introdujo sus dos dedos profundamente, y Faramir resopló sintiendo como si le quemaran vivo desde las entrañas. “¿Amas a tu padre, Faramir?” preguntó Denethor entre jadeos, moviendo sus dedos en el interior de su hijo. Faramir no respondió, nunca lo hacía, a menos que su padre se lo ordenara. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y su cabeza yacía enterrada en la almohada. 

Sintió la hombría de Denethor cerca de su abertura. Su cuerpo se cerró, no lo deseaba, lo aborrecía, pero ese era su lugar. El duro miembro se abrió paso con ferocidad, entrando hasta la raíz, y Faramir no pudo contener los gritos. Aún cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la boca cerrada, el dolor era extremo y sus lamentos no hacían más que alimentar la lujuria del Senescal.

“Oh, Faramir…” susurraba “mi hijo…”. Cada vez que Denethor empujaba hacia adentro Faramir sentía su propia carne al rojo vivo. Para sorpresa y horror del capitán, Denethor sacó su hombría de su cuerpo y le obligó a tenderse sobre su espalda. Ahora que los ojos de Faramir se habían adaptado a la penumbra, pudo verlo claramente. Siempre ataviado con sus ropas oscuras, la cascada plateada que caía sobre su cabeza y reposaba en sus hombros, la mirada orgullosa, llena de pesares y ambición… los ojos dilatados de pasión por su propia sangre. Denethor nunca había obligado a Faramir a voltearse mientras lo tomaba, siempre había evitado el rostro de su hijo en el acto, pero esta vez se encontraron cara a cara. “Esta será nuestra última vez…” susurró áspero “quiero verte mientras lo hago.”

Separó las piernas de su hijo y una intensa llamarada de lujuria alumbró los ojos del Senescal. “Tan hermoso…” susurraba observando al Hombre dorado que yacía tendido a su merced sobre la cama. Faramir mantenía sus ojos cerrados, evitando que sus recuerdos grabaran demasiado aquella expresión en el rostro de su padre. “Mírame…” ordenó, pero los párpados continuaron cerrados. “He dicho, ¡MÍRAME!” gritó airoso y Faramir no tuvo más remedio que desvelar sus ojos, que no demostraban más que humillación y una insondable desolación. Con las lagunas azules obligadas a observarlo, Denethor se impulsó de nuevo dentro de su hijo y lo tomó con desenfreno, ahogado en su propio placer.

La tortura duró la noche entera, tal y como lo había prometido el Senescal, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra la necesidad de dejarse arrastrar por el clímax, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que permitir que la explosión de sensaciones le inundara, y su semilla corrompió una vez más el cuerpo de su hijo.

Faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer y Faramir se levantó de la cama luego de que su padre abandonó la habitación. El simple hecho de sentarse resultaba sumamente doloroso, pero luchó por llegar hasta la bañera y lavarse toda aquella desdicha. Frotó sus uñas contra su piel para intentar arrancarse la horrible sensación que dejaban las manos de su padre, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, ya formaba parte de su ser. 

Pensó en Boromir. Muchas veces había sido tema de discordia entre él y Denethor por la manera en que trataba a su hijo menor. Denethor había aprendido a controlarse cuando Boromir estaba cerca, y la mayoría de las veces simplemente se limitaba a pretender que Faramir no estaba ahí. Hace tiempo atrás Boromir había llegado a sospechar que alguien estaba abusando físicamente de su hermano, cuando lo notaba adolorido o con marcas en su cuerpo que no eran producto del ejercicio o de las misiones, Boromir conocía las heridas que producían las batallas, y esas no se le parecían. Faramir se enfrentó a duros cuestionamientos. Boromir le había prometido matar a quien fuera el responsable, y aquellas palabras incluso las había pronunciado delante de su padre, aunque sin ninguna pretensión. Boromir estaba al tanto del rechazo que sufría su hermano por parte de Denethor, pero ni siquiera a él se le ocurriría que era su propio padre quien lastimaba el cuerpo de su hijo y además lo utilizaba para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales. Faramir estaba seguro que su hermano podría matar a Denethor si se enteraba de lo que sucedía, y no quería hacerle cargar con la maldición de haber levantado la espada contra su sangre. Boromir era feliz, e iba a tomar las riendas de Gondor después de su padre, y por tanto Faramir no era capaz de hacer pública la terrible deshonra que humillaba su Casa. 

Salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de purpura, y Faramir supo que tenía que darse prisa. 

El toque de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, “Adelante” contestó, y dos caballeros entraron a las estancias. “Mi señor”, dijeron hincando la rodilla para después dirigirse rápidamente a la escultura de piedra al fondo de la habitación que vestía la armadura del capitán. Ambos caballeros comenzaron a armar a Faramir y uno de ellos le entregó su espada y el yelmo. “Ya es hora, mi Señor.” 

Afuera hacía bastante frío, la ciudad aún dormía, pero en el castillo ya había mucho movimiento. Los caballeros iban de un lado a otro gritando y atendiendo órdenes y Faramir se dirigió a uno de sus comandantes “¿Cuántos guerreros?” preguntó, el Hombre sonrió y contestó “Todos los exploradores de Ithilien se han presentado, mi Señor, además de otro puñado más de caballeros que desean acompañarle. Sin embargo no hemos preparado los suficientes menesteres para llevar una compañía tan numerosa, por lo que delegué la tarea de seleccionar a los mejores para el honor”. 

Faramir observó a su alrededor. Había cientos de hombres preparándose o ayudando con los últimos arreglos para el viaje, y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente agradecido. Todos estaban ahí por voluntad propia, y Faramir prometió nunca olvidar aquella muestra de fidelidad y valentía. 

“Entonces tenemos que partir ya” resolvió dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo donde los caballos aguardaban. Habían sido seleccionados cien hombres, de los cuales treinta eran arqueros, y entre ellos Faramir reconoció al joven comandante que le asistía con el mantenimiento de las armas, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa que este le dedicaba.

“¡Faramir!” ante el llamado, el capitán volteó la cabeza, encontrándose con el viejo mago gris, y cuando estuvo a punto de replicarle que no intentara convencerlo de olvidar la venganza, Gandalf simplemente lo abrazó con ímpetu y exclamó “Cuídate, idiota testarudo...” susurró, y Faramir se dejó envolver por los cálidos y protectores brazos. “Lo haré.” contestó, “por favor, encárgate de manejar a mi hermano cuando despierte…” La preocupación de la posible reacción de Boromir le prensaba el corazón. “Oh, por supuesto que me encargaré de él, mi querido Faramir, un hermano idiota es más que suficiente” dijo con una amorosa sonrisa en el rostro. Faramir le depositó un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció, luego se dirigió a su compañía exclamando “El tiempo nos apremia. Cabalgaremos con pocos intervalos de descanso, si es que queremos alcanzarlos a la mañana del tercer día. Todos aquellos que han estado envueltos de cualquier manera en la ejecución de esta misión, no serán olvidados ni por mi hermano ni por mí. No hay modo de asegurar lo que allá encontraremos, puede que lo resolvamos con una rotunda victoria o que muchos de nosotros perezcamos en el intento, pero estoy seguro que es una perspectiva de la que todos estamos conscientes.” el majestuoso capitán, que había aplastado por completo aquella parte temerosa e insegura que solo su padre lograba hacer surgir, subió a su corcel en la vanguardia de la valerosa compañía, con un regio porte que lograba llenar el corazón de sus guerreros con gran vigor y ferocidad por la batalla cercana “¡Ha llegado nuestra hora de tomar venganza!” gritó “¡Con nosotros cabalga el honor de las gentes de Gondor!” Y entre vítores voraces, la compañía inició su descenso por la resplandeciente ciudad de Minas Tirith.

Gandalf los siguió hasta la Puerta, y ahí observó como el capitán y sus caballeros se perdían en la lejanía sobre los campos del Pelennor no pudiendo evitar que la zozobra le oprimiera ante la perspectiva de un futuro incierto. Había demasiado movimiento en las ciudades muertas, y tal y como lo había dicho Faramir, no cabía duda de que ignoraban lo que encontrarían sobre aquellas tierras malditas.


	4. Chapter 4

Arribaron a Osgiliath al mediodía del primer día de marcha. Faramir ordenó desmontar para tomar los alimentos, y no debían demorarse en ello más de una hora, así que los caballeros que estaban de guardia en la antigua ciudad de los reyes ayudaron a atender las necesidades de la compañía para apresurar el proceso. 

“¿Puedo acompañarle, mi Señor?” preguntó Elénnor, el joven arquero que le asistía en el mantenimiento de las armas, mientras le extendía un cuenco con sopa al capitán, quien mantenía su vista sobre el mapa. Faramir asintió con la cabeza y tomó el trasto, simplemente para dejarlo a un lado en el suelo; sabía que tenía que alimentarse bien, pero el apetito no llegaba.

“¿Puedo preguntar por la salud de Lord Boromir?” dijo el caballero engullendo un pedazo de pan “No han permitido que nadie entre a visitarlo desde que arribaron de la misión en Ithilien, y todos sus hombres están preocupados por su desarrollo.” “Mi hermano está bien,” contestó el capitán “Lord Denethor es muy precavido cuando se trata de la salud de Boromir, y no permite que nadie a parte de nosotros ingrese a la Casa de Curación donde está instalado, pero no existen razones para temer por su vida, lo más grave ya ha pasado.”

“Esas son noticias alentadoras mi Señor, aunque personalmente nunca dudé de su recuperación, porque si usted me permite el atrevimiento, Lord Denethor fue bendecido por los Dioses con dos hijos poseedores de tan admirable valentía y vigor, y en definitiva, difíciles de roer” dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro “Gondor no podría estar en mejores manos.”

Los ojos de Faramir estudiaron al joven caballero, tratando de detectar alguna pretensión de burla en sus palabras, pero no advirtió más que sinceridad y le agradeció. Se preguntó qué era lo que veían los guerreros de Gondor en él; si alguien había sido capaz de detectar su debilidad, sus inseguridades… ¿Cómo era posible que le trataran con tanto respeto si muchos de ellos habían atestiguado los informes que rendía ante su padre cuando volvía de alguna misión? ¿Cómo seguían confiando en él cuando cometía tantos errores?... sus ojos siguieron encima del comandante aunque sin prestarle atención, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos; en cambio, ante la potente mirada del capitán, el caballero preguntó nervioso “¿Le he molestado mi Señor?”, los ojos de Faramir volvieron al presente y permitiéndose sonreír, contestó “en absoluto, estaba pensando en otra cosa.” Y con esto su atención volvió a centrarse en el mapa.

Esta vez fue Elénnor quien sostuvo la mirada. La admiración que sentía por Faramir era lo que le había arrastrado a tomar parte de las misiones más peligrosas que se le presentaban a cualquier oportunidad, aunque no fuera su obligación tener que asistirlas. Quería hacerse notar por sus habilidades, quería que el capitán de Ithilien viera en él una opción para su comando, pero al parecer no había tenido mucho éxito, y el único modo que había encontrado para acercarse a Faramir era con las tareas de mantenimiento de las armas. Hecho que disfrutaba en sobremanera, por cierto.

En esos largos turnos trabajando en la torre, el capitán se mostraba cordial y abierto a conversaciones casuales, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, con quien era imposible cruzar palabra fuera de las horas de servicio y al que se le debía hablar con absoluta puntualidad; Faramir era mucho más accesible y transmitía una agradable sensación de comodidad, por lo que sus hombres habían aprendido no solo a respetarlo sino que también a valorar su buen corazón. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el comandante notara que el capitán era víctima de grandes tormentos. Faramir no hablaba de sí mismo, era un excelente oyente, pero nunca había entablado una verdadera amistad con nadie, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y sus ojos fueran la imagen de la inocencia, nadie sabía qué clase de demonios lograban oscurecer su semblante, y quizás nadie lo iba a saber nunca.

“Es hora de partir.”

La voz del capitán lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y rápidamente comenzó a tomar parte de los arreglos para continuar con el viaje.

Media hora más tarde y la compañía estaba ya abandonando la antigua fortaleza, cabalgando hacia el este.

Mientras tanto en Minas Tirith, Gandalf se encargaba de otra clase de empresa. 

“Dime todo lo que sabes.” Su potente voz aterrorizaba al curador que había interceptado mientras salía de la habitación de Boromir. “Si no quieres que te convierta en parte de mi admirable repertorio de fuegos artificiales que tú mismo disfrutas, será mejor que hables.”  
La noche anterior había cometido la proeza de seguir al Senescal de Gondor en medio de la penumbra. La curiosidad y una repentina corazonada obligó al mago a repetir sus pasos, y cada vez que Denethor se acercaba a su destino, todo se tornaba más y más sospechoso. Al llegar al pasillo de las estancias de Faramir, el mago no pudo continuar con su acecho, puesto que iba a ser imposible pasar desapercibido por los guardias que custodiaban al pie de las escaleras. 

No tuvo más remedio que ocultarse en los alrededores; por suerte, era demasiado bueno en ello. La preocupación y unas espantosas conjeturas sometieron su corazón el largo tiempo que se mantuvo a la espera de la salida del Senescal. ¿Qué clase de asuntos deliberaba Denethor en las estancias de su hijo? ¿Quizás algo que ver con las vísperas del viaje?, Gandalf no era capaz de creerlo. Denethor nunca estuvo interesado en la misión desde un inicio, de hecho, el mago tuvo la impresión de que el Senescal estaba seguro de que Faramir no iba a regresar y claramente la idea no le suponía ningún tipo de zozobra.   
Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de cinco horas para que Gandalf viera a Denethor marcharse. Debatió unos momentos consigo mismo, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso?, definitivamente no habían razones para seguir a Denethor, puesto que su próximo destino ya no importaba más. Su preocupación giraba ahora en torno a Faramir, no podía saber exactamente por qué, pero su corazón le decía que definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Esperó hasta que algo más sucediera, no podía pasar con los guardias custodiando la entrada al piso por lo que aguardó en su escondite a la expectativa de una oportunidad. Y esta eventualmente llegó. El sol estaba a punto de salir y los dos guardias subieron a las estancias para luego bajar minutos después en compañía de Faramir. Para suerte del mago, los tres Hombres se perdieron en el recodo y repentinamente no quedaron rastros de personas en el sector. Sin embargo decidió que no debía confiarse demasiado y que la inspección debía realizarse rápida y sigilosamente. Se deslizó de su escondite y se dirigió escaleras arriba, atravesando el corredor con rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta de las estancias del capitán.  
“Cerrada con llave…” dijo con una pequeña sonrisilla taimada en el rostro. Aquello no podría ser tan difícil. Unos segundos después y ya estaba cerrando de nuevo la puerta desde adentro. 

Sus voraces ojos rodaron por toda la estancia aún en penumbras. El escritorio lleno de pergaminos, libros y botes de tinta; un laúd de oro sobre su base junto al lecho, un ropero, una escultura de él mismo representando con propiedad su majestuosidad y hermosura, herramientas para limpiar y afilar espadas sobre otra mesa más rústica y la cama envuelta en bellas sedas al centro de la estancia. Gandalf se acercó y se sentó al borde.

Un grueso cobertor había sido rápidamente puesto sobre el revoltijo de mantas, claramente con intensiones de ocultar algo. Gandalf lo removió con delicadeza y su corazón se laceró de impresión. La tenue luz del amanecer próximo le proporcionó un poco de más visión y el horror le dominó. Sangre. Pequeñas manchas de sangre herían la integridad de las pulcras sábanas. ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría ser posible que hubiera atinado en sus sospechas? El hacerse a la idea le revolvió el estomago. ¿Estaba Denethor infligiendo algún tipo de daño a su propio hijo? Gandalf tocó las áreas teñidas de rojo y notó que aún estaban frescas, sea lo que sea que fuera, sucedió mientras Denethor estuvo dentro.

Rápidamente saltó hacia el escritorio y revolvió los pergaminos, en busca de alguna evidencia de desahogo que hubiera cometido Faramir sobre papel, pero no encontró más que poemas heroicos y de amor. 

Si no era la primera vez que Denethor lastimaba a su hijo, entonces el capitán alguna vez tuvo que haber acudido a alguien para que sanara sus heridas… e indudablemente, siendo este alguien experto en lesiones de combate, seguro notó de inmediato que aquellas heridas no eran infligidas por ningún tipo de arma.

Y así fue como horas después, cuando finalizó su visita con Boromir, Gandalf interceptó al jefe de las Casas de Curación y le ordenó explicaciones.

“Habla viejo cobarde” dijo, y su voz se escuchó como si proviniera de algún otro lugar recóndito y misterioso “o haré cumplir ahora mismo mis amenazas.”

“¡Le juro por Valar que no sé nada mi Señor!” chillaba el curador bajo las manos del mago “L-L-L-Lord Faramir solo acude a nosotros al regresar de una misión. Los dos hermanos siempre han gozado de una salud excelente, por lo que n-n-n-nunca nos hemos visto en la tarea de asistirlos p-p-p-por alguna enfermedad.” El Hombre anciano continuó murmurando palabras de perdón y Gandalf no tuvo más opción que aceptar que decía la verdad. Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda exclamó “Te librarás de mis encantamientos solo por esta vez, pero…” se acercó al viejo hasta que sus narices se toparon, y el aterrorizado Hombre vio como el día se oscurecía “si te atreves a hablarle a alguien más sobre nuestra pequeña charla, lo sabré de inmediato, mi asustadizo amigo, y mis hechizos harán que tu propia lengua se retuerza y te ahogue mucho antes de que logres finalizar tu relato. Desde ahora en adelante, mis ojos estarán siempre sobre ti, así que más te vale acatar mis recomendaciones.” Gandalf rió para sus adentros al ver como el color abandonaba la piel del curador y este se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas sollozando “¡L-L-L-L-Le juro por V-V-Valar que no diré nada mi S-S-Señor!” “Cuento con ello” contestó el mago “ahora arriba, viejo cobarde” ayudándole a ponerse de pie, lo sentó cuidadosamente sobre una silla y dándole pequeños golpesitos amistosos en el hombro se despidió “Buen día, mi buen amigo” y abandonando al anciano, salió de las Casas de Curación con más preguntas que respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

“Los exploradores no han regresado, capitán” informó uno de los comandantes mientras continuaban cabalgando hacia el este. La noche había caído y la mañana del tercer día de marcha estaba cerca. “Tendrían que haber vuelto hace tres horas…” contestó Faramir con preocupación “y ya estamos cerca del valle de Morgul…”. El retraso de los exploradores podría significar que la empresa había sido descubierta, y que para estas alturas, los orcos ya estuviesen tomando las precauciones necesarias para su llegada. Según los cálculos, no deberían demorarse demasiado en Minas Morgul, puesto que sus presas habrían recorrido unas quince millas más de distancia, pero el hecho de que sus hombres no hubieran regresado de su expedición en el valle maldito no hacía más que alimentar la sospecha de Faramir sobre una posible emboscada. La situación en Minas Morgul se había agravado desde hace un par de años atrás, los orcos comenzaban a merodear por los alrededores con más frecuencia manteniendo a los Hombres de Gondor ocupados. No fue hasta la feroz batalla que se libró en Ithilien cuando las abominaciones se atrevieron a acercarse demasiado a Minas Tirith. El hecho de que lo hicieran en grupos pequeños no suponía una amenaza de ocupación, Faramir creía que se trataba más bien de reconocimiento del terreno. No le cabía duda que los orcos se estaban preparando para algo de proporciones aún inimaginables, y Gandalf había estado de acuerdo con él al respecto. 

“¿Deberíamos mandar otro grupo a buscarlos, mi Señor?” preguntó el comandante. 

“No, esperaremos unas horas más," contestó "no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más hombres en las expediciones. Sin embargo, considero necesario encontrar un lugar seguro para desmontar y reorganizarnos, algo anda mal y no es prudente que continuemos con el mismo plan que trazamos al principio. Debemos prepararnos para librar batalla antes de lo previsto y sin duda en circunstancias inciertas.”

Cabalgaron alrededor de dos horas más, hasta que Faramir dio la orden de desmontar. El capitán y sus cuatro comandantes celebraron consejo y deliberaron sobre las precauciones a tomar de ahora en adelante. No hubo rastros de los últimos exploradores, y Faramir consideró adecuado no enviar más por el momento y en caso de que fuera necesario, no por la misma ruta. 

“Me parece difícil de creer que nuestros exploradores hayan sido interceptados por esas bestias brutas” dijo uno de los comandantes “los hombres que enviamos eran altamente prestos para el trabajo.” 

“De igual forma," continuó otro "no hay razones para creer que estuvieran acechando a la compañía, puesto que yo mismo me encargué de desplegar a los centinelas incluso antes de que atravesáramos las fronteras de Gondor; no hay modo de que hubieran pasado desapercibidos ante nuestros ojos.”

Faramir escuchó las opiniones de todos, pidió informe de cada una de las acciones realizadas a lo largo del viaje y luego meditó.  
“No debemos olvidar que no estamos lidiando con orcos comunes y corrientes, no es la clase de escoria que acecha las montañas…” dijo retomando la palabra “estos son más hábiles, más fuertes… más inteligentes. Al menos lo son los líderes de las jaurías. Estamos lidiando con los Uruk hai, y no podemos permitirnos el fatal error de subestimarles. No obstante y tomando en cuenta la palabra de todos, me atrevo a aventurarme con una suposición. Si los orcos nos han descubierto ya, pudo haber sido producto de un golpe de suerte para ellos y una terrible desventura para nosotros. Sabemos del movimiento que han mantenido en Minas Morgul desde hace un tiempo, y no hay razones para pensar que no empezarían a vigilar el sector. Si ese es el caso, entonces esta misión recobra más significado para Gondor; tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando en el valle maldito, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.” 

Luego de discutir y afinar los detalles del plan, Faramir dio la orden de preparar todo para continuar la marcha.

En ese momento, uno de los caballeros llegó trastabillando hasta el capitán exclamando entre respiros “Mi Señor, uno de los exploradores ha regresado”. Y Faramir, seguido de sus comandantes corrieron hasta su encuentro.

“Por los Dioses…” Faramir corrió hasta el caballero tendido sobre unas mantas. Una herida de hacha había perforado su abdomen, y el camino de regreso no había hecho más que empeorar su situación. Faramir pudo ver sus intestinos, que seguramente se habían deslizado fuera al momento que cayó del caballo. El capitán colocó la cabeza del Hombre sobre sus piernas y acarició su frente “Descansa mi amigo…” susurró, más su voz se quebró al verle sumido en semejante tortura “Se encargarán de tratar la herida y aliviar tu dolor, para que el viaje de vuelta a Minas Tirith no sea tan tormentoso; tu servicio a la misión ha sido más que valioso…” exclamó, comprobando ahora su suposición.

“Mi… Señor…” susurró “Minas Morgul…”

“No hables…” contestó el capitán “te quedarás en el campamento con otro grupo de caballeros que se encargarán de ti…”

“¡No!” exclamó y la sangre que inundaba su garganta le obligó a toser haciendo el dolor de la perforación aún más insoportable “No hay… esperanzas para mí… capitán… he vuelto… porque usted debe saber… Mi-Minas Morgul… está infectada…”

“Cómo es posible…” 

“Habían… alrededor… de doscientos enemigos… cuando arribamos… habrán más ahora… que lo saben…” su voz se perdió y la sangre brotó de su boca, sin embargo, y con la fuerza de su último aliento, el explorador susurró “No vayan a Minas Morgul…” y sus ojos no vieron más. Su cuerpo quedó tendido en los brazos de Faramir y su cabeza se fue hacia atrás con las pupilas azules en dirección al cielo nocturno. Faramir lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo, y le cerró los parpados con una caricia. “Haremos un enterramiento.” exclamó, y los hombres se pusieron a trabajar en ello.

“¿Órdenes?” preguntaron sus comandantes. Faramir meditó unos momentos y luego contestó con determinación “Continuaremos adelante.”

“Capitán… si me permite la sugerencia, ¿no sería más prudente volver a Minas Tirith para solicitar refuerzos?... con los dos exploradores de baja contamos con noventa y ocho guerreros… no lograríamos si quiera|”

“No.” interrumpió con sequedad. Imaginó la mirada de su padre si se atrevía a regresar derrotado sin siquiera haber presentado batalla. - _Si no traes ante mí la cabeza de la criatura inmunda que se atrevió a herir a mi hijo, será mejor que nunca más regreses. No permitiré que le derrames más deshonra a mi Casa._ \- Esas habían sido las palabras del Senescal de Gondor, y Faramir no se iba a permitir dar un paso atrás aún cuando aquello fuera un acto meramente suicida. “Partiremos ya”.

“Si, mi Señor.” 

Después de enterrar dignamente al explorador, los Hombres de Gondor subieron a sus corceles y cabalgaron hacia el valle maldito de Minas Morgul con los corazones oprimidos por la desesperanza. 

En ese mismo momento en que Faramir se dirigía a lo que podría ser su última batalla, Denethor y Gandalf irrumpieron en la habitación donde reposaba Boromir, con la noticia de que finalmente había despertado.

“¡Mi hijo!” exclamó Denethor tomando entre sus manos el rostro sudoroso de Boromir, quien más que despierto parecía sumido en un estado semiinconsciente, sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse, y parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo por lograrlo.

“Retrocede…” le pidió Gandalf, Denethor lo fulminó con la mirada, pero la preocupación por su hijo le obligó a hacer lo que se le pedía. Gandalf tomó las manos de Boromir y las sintió frías, peligrosamente frías.

“Faramir…” proclamaban los susurros que lograban articularse con claridad del futuro Senescal de Gondor “Faramir…”

“Debemos ponerlo a dormir otra vez, no ha recuperado la suficiente energía para mantenerse despierto, podría ser fatal.” Y poniendo sus dedos sobre la frente de Boromir, Gandalf susurró un encantamiento en lenguas desconocidas y el cuerpo del capitán comenzó a relajarse, los ojos se cerraron por completo y los llamados a su hermano se extinguieron.

“Su estado no deriva del arma por sí sola, sino de lo que esta acarreaba. De los venenos más voraces con los que he estado obligado a enfrentarme… por suerte,” dijo observando a los ojos al Senescal “estuve aquí en el momento preciso, a pesar de que tú pareces esmerado en cerrarme las puertas de tu ciudad.” 

Y con esto, abandonó la habitación dejando al orgulloso y majestuoso descendiente de Númenor encorvado de pena a los pies de la cama de su primogénito.


	6. Chapter 6

La vanguardia liderada por Faramir avanzaba con sigilosa maestría entre la maleza. Habían cabalgado todo el tercer día, obligándose a tomar otra ruta más larga, pero más segura. La noche los amparaba y se deslizaban con los ojos fijos en las oscuras ruinas de Minas Morgul.   
La quietud que dominaba el lugar era aplastante, el aire parecía estancado y el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su propia respiración. No le cabía duda de que los estaban esperando, y les rezaba a los dioses para que aún no hubieran sido descubiertos, no antes de que ellos determinaran las posiciones de las bestias entre las paredes y las torres derrumbadas.

Entre señas, les indicó a su compañía que se dividieran. El otro grupo avanzaría un poco más hacia el norte, y ellos continuarían en línea recta. Mientras caminaba entre la mala hierba y los árboles muertos que aún se esmeraban en permanecer sobre aquel inhóspito paraje, la determinación de Faramir seguía siendo firme a pesar de que todas las esperanzas de victoria eran casi nulas.  
Cuando se sentía desfallecer, el rostro de su hermano se materializaba delante de sus ojos, así el capitán recordaba el significado de su misión y volvía a sentirse invencible. 

Cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros de distancia, se detuvieron y escudriñaron entre la oscuridad. Las ruinas del antiguo reino parecían muertas como siempre, pero detrás de aquellas moles de piedra estaban escondidas las criaturas inmundas, que así como ellos, esperaban una señal del enemigo para lanzarse al ataque. Faramir sabía que lo prudente era esperar, los orcos carecían de disciplina, por lo que en algún momento los cogerían con la guardia baja.

Las horas pasaron, y en ciertos lapsos de tiempo, los Hombres de Gondor avanzaban un poco más hacia la fortaleza, cuando las nubes cubrían la tenue luz de la luna menguante.   
Y fue cuando estando a 30 metros de distancia el momento llegó. Los penetrantes ojos del capitán detectaron movimiento entre las paredes de las ruinas. Desplegando rápidamente a sus hombres en un semicírculo, dio la señal a los arqueros y estos tensaron y apuntaron. Los blancos estaban fijados. Los orcos eventualmente comenzaron a inquietarse, puesto que la hora estimada de llegada de los enemigos se había retrasado demasiado y Faramir pudo escuchar la conversación de dos que estaban justo al frente de él.  
“Debimos haber seguido al maldito _tarco_ , seguramente los alertó y regresaron por más refuerzos.” dijo el más pálido con voz gorgoreante, en lengua común. “Esa escoria no pudo haber llegado demasiado lejos” contestó el otro entre risas agudas “yo mismo le clavé mi hacha, y me aseguré de que llegara bien profundo.” El pálido se sentó cerca del borde de la pared derrumbada y añadió “Si no hubieran estado más preocupados en asegurar la cena con el otro _tarco_ , el tuyo no hubiera escapado y ya estaríamos dándonos un festín con los demás, pero estoy rodeado de imbéciles.”   
Faramir escuchó golpeteos metálicos y supuso que estaban a punto de alimentarse “¡Pues no vi que te quejaras cuando obtuviste tu ración!” - “Bien pero no seré yo el que le explique lo que pasó.” - “Lástima que estés obligado a hacerlo, porque el que quedó a cargo aquí no es nadie más que tú. Te va a cortar la cabeza y se la dará de alimento a los wargos” dijo su compañero soltando una estridente carcajada, el pálido se levantó y contestó “Tú lo dejaste escapar no yo, y me aseguraré de que sea tu apestosa cabeza la que acabe entre los colmillos de MI wargo.” Un plato cayó al suelo y el otro orco añadió con rabia “¿me estás amenazando, trasgo repugnante?” - “¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme trasgo, basura inútil?!” y fue así como los dos orcos comenzaron una pelea a golpes y Faramir supo que era el momento.

Decenas de flechas rompieron el aire en un sonido ligero y por unos segundos la actividad en la fortaleza abandonada cesó por completo y el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente en el ambiente, roto en seguida por la voz del capitán que gritó “¡Por Gondor!”, entonces los Hombres se lanzaron a la carga y el caos reinó en Minas Morgul. 

 

En Minas Tirith, Gandalf había permanecido toda la noche en la Casa de Curación donde reposaba Boromir.

“¿Puedes escucharme?” susurraba al oído del futuro Senescal, quien había comenzado a mostrar señales de actividad. El mago tocó sus manos y descubrió con alivio que ya comenzaban a recuperar su temperatura normal “¿Boromir…?” Había decidido no llamar a Denethor al instante de que su hijo abriera los ojos, quería tener un momento de paz con él, por si las preguntas inevitables surgían, no le pareció prudente que escuchara las nuevas de la boca de su padre. “Sigue mi voz… Boromir… sigue mi voz…” continuaba susurrando, hasta que los afilados ojos azules lograron localizar el rostro del mago “Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos” dijo con una sonrisa. 

“Mithrandir…” susurró tanteando con su mano en busca de contacto “Faramir…” llamó, pero sus dedos se cerraron en el brazo del mago “… ¿Dónde está…?”

“Tu hermano no está aquí.” Contestó y la reacción violenta de Boromir no se hizo esperar, intentando levantarse de la cama, gritó desesperado “¡¿Dónde está Faramir?!”, “¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!” Puesto que aún se encontraba débil, no fue difícil someterlo bajo su control y obligándole a recostarse de nuevo, Gandalf dijo con voz firme “Faramir está bien. Regresó sano y salvo de Ithilien.”

“¿Se encuentra bien?” repitió “Sí.” contestó el mago, con incertidumbre en el corazón. Boromir se relajó de nuevo y cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Gandalf aguardó mientras el capitán se estabilizaba. “¿Por qué no está aquí?” preguntó con insistencia, y el mago supo que sería difícil lidiar con él cuando se enterara de lo que sucedía.

“Tu hermano veló por ti día y noche Boromir, pero las obligaciones no pueden dejarse de lado y tuvo que atender una misión.” Respondió el mago con cautela. 

“¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que arribamos de Ithilien?” quiso saber “una semana” contestó Gandalf “tu salud estuvo muy comprometida, pero ahora pareciera como si solo hubiera sido una simple fiebre.”

“Mi hermano…” insistía, “Tu hermano regresó en perfecto estado, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora, si quieres reponerte de una vez, será mejor que descanses.”

“¿Cuántos caballeros conforman la compañía de Faramir?” Gandalf sabía que no habría forma de tranquilizarlo, no hasta que él mismo viera a su hermano menor atravesar la puerta de las estancias, y aún así dudaría de lo que sus ojos ven, y solo el contacto aliviaría aquella zozobra. “Los suficientes.” Contestó el mago “No me hagas obligarte a dormir.” - “Por favor Mithrandir, solo necesito saber qué clase de misión le fue encomendada…” rogó, “Ya habrá tiempo para charlar y enterarse de las novedades. Ahora, descansa.” sentenció y el joven Lord hizo lo que se le pedía, más obligado por su propia fatiga.  
Gandalf se marchó hasta que la respiración de Boromir fue rítmica y relajada.

El valle de Morgul se había convertido en un campo de batalla sanguinaria, los orcos apostados en la antigua ciudad sobrepasaban en número a los valientes hombres de Gondor; pero los caballeros luchaban con habilidad y ferocidad, haciendo retroceder a los monstruos hacia las profundidades del bosque. La mañana ya debería haber llegado hace mucho, pero unas nubes negras cargadas de copiosa lluvia impidieron que les alcanzaran los rayos del Sol; Faramir se preguntó si aquello se trataba de algún tipo de maleficio, puesto que el invierno todavía estaba a unos meses de distancia.   
Sintió que estaba perdiendo el ritmo. No importaba cuantas decenas de orcos hubiera batido desde que comenzó la batalla horas atrás, le parecía que el número no disminuía y aquello estaba comenzando a fatigar a los Hombres.  
Su mandoble atravesó la garganta de un corpulento Uruk de piel cetrina y podrida, que había presentado enérgica batalla. En esos segundos de pausa antes de que un nuevo grupo se lanzara en su contra, observó el paraje. Ya habían sufrido las primeras bajas, Faramir no tuvo el tiempo de contarlos, pero notó que era un número alarmante, considerando que su compañía era ya de por sí escasa. 

En ese momento, escucharon un estruendo. Un horripilante grito de cuerno orco les erizó las pieles y oprimió sus corazones. La batalla se detuvo y el tiempo pareció congelado. Entonces Faramir escuchó una gorgoreante risa maléfica y sus ojos se encontraron con la vomitiva criatura moribunda tendida bajo sus pies, sangrante y con los ojos blancos. A pesar de su situación, el monstruo sonreía mostrando sus negros colmillos.  
Una segunda tonada se hizo escuchar, las nubes se cerraron más y un viento huracanado sopló desde el este. “¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó Faramir sintiendo la opresiva sensación de que una enorme tormenta se avecinaba y ellos no tenían donde refugiarse. “El Jefe…” susurró el Uruk vomitando sangre negra maloliente de la boca torcida “El Jefe ha arribado.” 

Entonces Faramir gritó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír entre la lluvia “¡Reagrúpense!, ¡Reagrúpense!” Los orcos de las montañas que quedaban y que habían sido esclavizados por los Uruks huyeron despavoridos, dándoles la oportunidad a los Hombres de acatar la orden.   
“¿Cuántos arqueros?” preguntó a uno de sus comandantes.  
“Veintiséis, capitán.” 

“Algo se aproxima.” dijo y por primera vez, el temor se reflejó en su voz. “Que los arqueros ataquen desde las ruinas. Quiero cinco grupos desplegados en la estructura de la retaguardia. En cuanto la acometida esté sobre nosotros que se nos unan en el campo de batalla, no tenemos espadas suficientes para lidiar con lo que se avecina.”

“Sí, señor.” El caballero comenzó a gritar órdenes y Faramir se dirigió a los demás Hombres.  
“Sé que todos ustedes auguran lo mismo que yo.” Faramir pausó cuando el tercer llamado del terrorífico cuerno desgarró el ambiente. “Algo grande se acerca. La primera movida auténtica de las Tierras Oscuras… de lo que sea que esté emergiendo en el país maldito. Puede que haya sido una terrible insensatez haber continuado con la misión… por lo que si alguien desea dar el paso atrás y huir por su vida, entonces es libre de hacerlo, así como fue libre de escoger tomar parte de esta compañía. Pero si escoge abandonarnos en esta hora desesperada, estará obligado por el honor a ocuparse de las inmundicias que se han atrevido a cruzar la frontera de Gondor, y perseguirlas mientras ejecuta su retirada hacia Minas Tirith.”

Los Hombres no se movieron. Faramir vio el temor en sus ojos, como por unos segundos, la consideración de la oferta los hizo dudar, pero la dignidad los mantuvo en su sitio, dispuestos a esperar a la muerte si aquella era su hora. Entonces gritó la orden de esconderse en la vanguardia de la ciudad y los guerreros de Gondor se prepararon para la que sería su última batalla.


	7. Chapter 7

“¡QUÍTENME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!” 

Gandalf corrió por los pasillos de la Casa de Curación escuchando los gritos airosos de Boromir, temiendo lo peor. 

“¡SUELTENME!!! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!”

El mago observó la escena. Cuatro curadores trataban de mantener al capitán en la cama, mientras Denethor movía sus manos frenéticamente alrededor de su hijo sin saber qué hacer.

“¡LO ENVIASTE A UNA MUERTE SEGURA! ¡MI HERMANO! ¡TU PROPIO HIJO!” Con el rostro enrojecido luchaba contra los brazos que trataban de someterlo.

“N-no fui yo quien lo envió, hijo mío” tartamudeaba el Senescal “lo decidió por cuenta propia. Traté de detenerlo pero no escuchó las palabras de su padre.”

Entonces casi en susurros y observando a Denethor con odio en sus ojos, exclamó “Voy a buscarlo.” y Gandalf vio como el Senescal se encogía. “Ordena que me suelten ahora mismo, o soy capaz de cualquier cosa.” 

“Boromir.” 

La voz imperiosa del mago llamó la atención del capitán. “Me mentiste, Mithrandir.” exclamó con resentimiento “Traicionaste mi confianza.” 

“Te revelé lo que necesitabas saber en ese momento, y por tu reacción, no me arrepiento de ello.” Entonces volviéndose hacia Denethor, exclamó apretando los dientes “Y tú… no puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido.” 

El Senescal no fue capaz de responder. Sus ojos aterrados estaban más concentrados en su primogénito, que lo observaba con una expresión impregnada de odio auténtico; todo por culpa de esa maldita sanguijuela que lo había atormentado durante tantos años, pero que con suerte para estas alturas ya estaría muerto, con el cuerpo atravesado por una decena de flechas envenenadas, pisoteado por las abominaciones. Pero aún estando por fin lejos y con la certeza de que no iba a regresar nunca más, su fantasma seguía torturando su pobre corazón. 

Gandalf se acercó a Denethor y susurró “Tu sola presencia empeora las cosas. Déjame arreglar tu desastre en paz, nos reuniremos luego.” Y el Senescal no sin antes dedicarle una de sus miradas de odio no tuvo más remedio que abandonar la habitación.

“Ellos van a soltarte ahora mismo Boromir, pero permanecerás dónde estás, así podré explicarte con más detalle lo que ha sucedido.”

Boromir se obligó a relajarse y dejó de luchar. Gandalf les indicó a los curadores que abandonaran la sala. Acercó una silla junto a la cama y se sentó.

“Mi Padre dice que Faramir ha ido al valle de Morgul… que partió con una compañía tan solo de cien hombres… que no han habido noticias de él por días... Mithrandir, lo que tú me dijiste fue completamente diferente…” 

“No te mentí cuando dije que Faramir había partido a una misión… y Denethor tampoco mintió cuando dijo que no había sido orden suya.” contestó con severidad, maldiciendo a Denethor para sus adentros.

Los irascibles ojos de Boromir dieron paso a una expresión de confusión y miedo. “¿Pero qué sucedió?...” susurró con voz queda. 

“Faramir partió hace seis mañanas, tras las huellas de la jauría de orcos que invadió los campos del Ithilien... en busca de la cabeza del que te postró en esta cama.”

La respiración de Boromir perdió el control e intentó incorporarse de la cama y Gandalf se levantó y le empujó de los hombros “Cálmate.” dijo con voz autoritaria. 

“¡¿CÓMO PUDIERON PERMITIRLO?!!! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERMITIRLO?!!! ¡TRAIDOR!!!” gritaba con ira.

Entonces, Gandalf lo soltó y se irguió. El estruendo de su voz ahogó los gritos de Boromir “ES SUFICIENTE. HE DICHO QUE CIERRES LA BOCA, BOROMIR HIJO DE DENETHOR.” Gandalf se apoyó del bastón y el cansancio invadió su semblante “Traté de detenerlo.” dijo con angustia “Pero no pude. Estaba decidido e iba a marcharse aunque su padre le hubiera ordenado lo contrario.”

“Pudiste haberlo detenido…” la desesperación se dibujaba en el severo rostro del futuro Senescal, y los nudillos de sus puños estaban pálidos por la fuerza que empleaban “Pudiste haberlo detenido… haber hecho cualquier cosa… encerrarle en los calabozos de Minas Tirith si era necesario…”

“Faramir no es un niño. Tomó su decisión y no hay mayor responsable de sus actos que él mismo.”

“Iré a buscarlo. Ahora mismo.” Pero cuando Boromir se alzó de la cama, no pudo dar más que un par de pasos y las rodillas le fallaron, obligándole a desvanecerse en medio del frío suelo de piedra. 

“No llegarás demasiado lejos en tu estado actual. Aún estás en proceso de recuperación.”

“Y eso te complace.” la ira y el odio volvieron a dibujarse en su rostro “Lo quieres muerto. Mi padre y tú conspiraron en esta locura.” 

“Eres la viva imagen de Denethor.” exclamó el mago desde las alturas “Más no lo es tu hermano Faramir, a quien amo como un hijo. Lo dejé ir porque también estaba interesado en el movimiento de las tierras oscuras, y Faramir ya me había notificado su preocupación al respecto. Consideré que podíamos aprovechar la oportunidad.”

“¿Por qué no fuiste tú entonces? ¡¿Tenías miedo de que fueras tú el que no regresara?!”

“Solo escuchas lo que te conviene.” contestó el mago soltando un fatigado suspiro “Minas Morgul está a tres días de distancia a galope tendido, y no han pasado más de seis desde que partió. Un poco de paciencia sería conveniente, especialmente para ti, que pareces subestimar la valía como guerrero de tu hermano…” Entonces dirigiéndose hacia la salida le dedicó una última mirada llena de decepción “…tal y como lo hace tu padre, me temo.” 

Aquello lastimó tanto a Boromir que sintió como si otra flecha le hubiera desgarrado la carne. Volvió a sentirse enfermo y su frente chocó contra el suelo. De repente no hubo sonido alguno en el cuarto y el capitán se hundió en su miseria. 

“¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Faramir?” susurraba “¿Qué va a ser de mí si algo llega a sucederte por mi causa? ¿Por qué te esmeras en buscar ese fatal destino aún después de lo que hice por ti?…”

 

Mientras en Minas Morgul, los Hombres de Gondor observaban como una compañía de al menos trescientos orcos se acercaba a las ruinas del valle maldito; el mismo número de enemigos que habían enfrentado a lo largo de las arduas horas de batalla que lograron sobrevivir, llenándolos de desesperanza e inevitablemente resquebrajando el coraje que los mantenía en pie. Pero Faramir los observaba llegar con otros ojos. Los cristales azules resplandecían por la sed de venganza, cuando vio al enorme Uruk hai de piel negra al frente de las filas, con el arco monstruoso a la espalda y una espada orca en la nudosa y deforme mano derecha. 

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando a escasos veinte metros de distancia, la compañía inmunda se detuvo. El cuerno demoníaco volvió a sonar. Entonces los Hombres tensaron y apuntaron. “Sostengan…” ordenó el comandante, esperando por el primer movimiento. Entonces, cuando el viento volvió a soplar enfurecido desde el este y los orcos se echaron a la carga, algunos a pie y otros montados en bestiales wargos que cerraban sus mandíbulas ante cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su camino, el comandante gritó “¡Disparen!” y las flechas se deslizaron por el aire asestando con ferocidad en sus blancos “¡Apunten!”, el sonido de las cuerdas tensándose se escuchó de nuevo “¡Disparen!” Los orcos corrían con salvajismo por el páramo y aunque muchos se desvanecieron por el desgarre de las flechas, los Hombres de Gondor no lograron menguarlos lo suficiente para una batalla justa y la marea inevitable les llegó encima.

El estruendo del metal contra el metal competía con el explosivo sonido de los rayos que rompían el cielo. Faramir intentaba abrirse camino entre los enemigos e ir a la caza de “El Jefe”, pero los orcos se movían con rapidez a impedirle el paso. El cansancio lo vencía. Respondía con menos eficacia a los ataques, y varias veces las hachas estuvieron a punto de cortarle la cabeza; pero el descendiente de los Númenoreanos se mantuvo en pie impulsado por la determinación de cumplir su propósito. Sus hombres lo observaban luchar con aquella ferocidad de reyes, y lo siguieron. 

No obstante, al alba del séptimo día el capitán no pudo más. Pocos quedaban de pie en el campo de batalla y los orcos que aún podían caminar comenzaron a huir por sus vidas, mientras que los guerreros de Gondor se desvanecían en el suelo árido esperando por la muerte, algunos esgrimiendo sus espadas desesperadamente contra los enemigos que se acercaban a asestar el último golpe.

A pesar de que trastabillaba, el capitán de Ithilien caminó hasta el encuentro de aquel monstruoso Uruk hai que aunque con heridas mortales torturando su enorme cuerpo, mantenía la fuerza bestial que arrebataba la vida de cualquiera que estuviera al alcance de sus manos. En aquel momento el cuerpo de un Hombre que Faramir no pudo reconocer fue arrojado lejos, y los endemoniados ojos rojos le prestaron atención.

“La pestilencia es más fuerte en ti.” dijo en lengua común “Tú no eres solo un _tarco._ ” Entonces apretando la espada entre sus garras, exclamó con voz monstruosa “Te recuerdo.”


	8. Chapter 8

Elénnor observó como el capitán de los exploradores de Ithilien blandió su espada contra la gigantesca bestia, con su cuerpo mallugado llevado al límite de la fatiga y el cansancio pero con el mismo fuego en los ojos. El joven arquero vio a su alrededor. Las ruinas de Minas Morgul se habían convertido en una necrópolis. Aún se presentaba batalla, pero las dos compañías habían menguado casi en su totalidad y quienes se quedaron a continuar con la cruzada solo esperaban el golpe final que los arrastraría a la muerte. Hacía horas que había arrojado a un lado el carcaj vacío y ahora esgrimía una espada que no era suya pero que en medio de la desesperación por salvar su vida había tomado de uno de los cadáveres esparcidos por el suelo. 

Ahora se arrastraba sobre su vientre. Una flecha había atravesado su muslo izquierdo y las oportunidades de levantarse eran mínimas. Les agradeció a los dioses porque el que continuara vivo después de horas de haber sido herido significaba que el arma no estaba envenenada y aunque estaba seguro que moriría de todos modos, sea por la sangre que había perdido o porque la infección de la herida terminara por carcomer su pierna por completo, el arquero reunió todas sus fuerzas restantes y se arrastró hasta el lugar donde Faramir y el Uruk hai libraban batalla, con intenciones de impedir que el hombre que tanto admiraba muriera bajo la brutalidad de aquellas enormes manos. Pero Elénnor se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y se sintió insignificante ante aquellas dos imponentes presencias que se enfrentaban en una batalla que parecía liderada por la locura. Dos guerreros acostumbrados al dolor chocaban sus espadas y cada golpe le seguía al otro sin descanso, una y otra vez, y ninguno lograba asestar el golpe mortal. La sangre brotaba de las horribles heridas en el cuero negro del orco, pero a Elennor le pareció que no las sentía, su atención estaba centrada sobre el Hombre que le igualaba el ritmo y la ira deformaba aún más su horrendo rostro. 

No obstante, Faramir parecía sufrir mucho y cada movimiento le resultaba una tortura. El arquero notó que cojeaba y el brazo izquierdo yacía muerto al costado de su cuerpo.

“Parece que tenemos algo personal, Señor de _tarcos_ ” gruñó el orco deteniendo un golpe que iba directo a su flanco derecho “Estás empeñado en morir bajo mi espada y ahora que el momento está cerca, me dirás el por qué.”

Faramir contestó con otras preguntas “¿Qué es lo que está pasando en Mordor? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes merodean el país maldito? ¿Desde cuándo se han atrevido a salir de las profundidades de las montañas, a las que fueron confinados por los Hombres cuando cayó el Señor Oscuro?”

El orco soltó una endemoniada risa interrumpida por los jadeos que le causaba detener los ataques del enemigo “¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con los esclavos de las montañas? Oh _mi Señor_ …” exclamó en tono burlesco, enseñando los colmillos negros por la sangre y otras inmundicias “una tormenta como nunca antes se ha visto en la Tierra Media se avecina, y no importa cuánto se prepare la escoria que la infesta para afrontarlo o para refugiarse, serán aplastados junto con todos sus vestigios, hasta que no quede nada que atestigüe la efímera existencia de la Era de los Hombres.”

Entonces las más horribles sospechas de Faramir se hicieron realidad y la esperanza lo abandonó. El orco gigantesco se movía con la misma agilidad, como si la batalla recién empezara y aquello no podía ser natural. Faramir dio un paso en falso que casi le cuesta la vida, pero logró detener el golpe al último momento. “Hemos terminado, Señor de tarcos. Hoy es un buen día para morir con dignidad, antes de que la tempestad les pisotee las cabezas.” Y Faramir finalmente perdió el equilibrio al detener una bestial estocada. La espada se levantó de nuevo y los ojos azules siguieron su trayecto, ahora vencidos y a la espera de la muerte. Deseó que Gandalf estuviera ahí para que hubiera atestiguado aquellas palabras que auguraban la venida del final de la Era. 

Cayó al suelo de bruces e intentó levantarse, solo para caer de nuevo. “Boromir…” sus piernas temblaban cuando intentaba ponerse de pie; la espada negra comenzó a caer sobre él y supo que era su final… supo que había fallado.  
Pero en ese momento escucharon un grito y una espada se hundió en su totalidad por el costado del orco haciéndole soltar un terrible aullido. Tambaleándose, se dio media vuelta y con todas sus brutales fuerzas esgrimió la espada contra la carne del Hombre que se había interpuesto en el acto de ejecución y le cortó la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos, mientras la espada maldita caía sobre el cuello de Elénnor, quien se había acercado a rastras y con su último suspiro había asestado aquel mortal golpe, Faramir se irguió y su espada chocó contra el cuello del monstruo, y aunque no alcanzó a zanjar por completo el duro cuero con las escasas fuerzas que poseía, el corte llegó hasta el centro del camino y la cabeza se desplomó colgante; la bestia luego de debatirse desesperadamente como lo hace el cuerpo de una cucaracha, cayó de espaldas en la tierra y no se movió más.

Faramir también cayó. Sus ojos se cerraron sin la certeza de si volverían a abrirse o no; pero eso ya no le importaba, solo deseaba echarse a dormir, aún cuando fuera para siempre. 

*

“Los caballos están regresando mi Señor…” informó angustiado un guardia de la ciudad ante la presencia de Denethor y Gandalf en el salón principal, al día siguiente de aquella terrible batalla “de los cien corceles que partieron solo han regresado quince… todos vinieron juntos.”

Gandalf cerró los ojos y no habló. La pena fue inundando su corazón y lloró para sus adentros. Por otro lado, Denethor sonrió abiertamente exclamando “¿Alguna señal de nuestros valientes guerreros?”

“No mi Señor… los caballos no acarreaban nada.”

“Bueno, es el fin.” Exclamó, pero Gandalf le clavó una mirada de odio “Que los Dioses te maldigan.” y abandonó la sala. Denethor permaneció sentado sintiendo como todos sus tormentos se desvanecían. Se imaginó a Faramir en medio del campo de batalla atravesado por cientos de flechas envenenadas, con los ojos blancos ante la impresión de una muerte tan violenta, pero sin duda bien merecida. O siendo tomado prisionero y arrastrado hacia la apestosa trinchera de las criaturas inmundas, donde lo asaltarían hasta la muerte con mucha menos gentileza y piedad que él le había tenido por tantos años y eso le gustó mucho más. Entonces pensó en todas las noches que lo había tomado, en el suave sonido que producían las ropas de lino al rosarse, en los llantos y los jadeos, en los ojos rogando por el perdón, en las manos intentando defenderse pero que evitaban ser demasiado bruscas con el mismo agresor; en la cálida boca alrededor de su hombría y aún mucho más en el cálido interior que le había pertenecido solo a él. Su excitación se levantó por entre los ropajes y Denethor volvió a sonreír. “Es el fin.” susurró.

Mientras, Gandalf llegó a las caballerizas “¿Dónde está Eldûath?” susurró caminando entre las bestias “¡¿Dónde está el caballo de Faramir?!” gritó y uno de los mozos de cuadras se acercó “No regresó, mi señor. Estos son todos.” El mago los examinó y vio que varios tenían heridas en el lomo y el cuello, como si hubieran intentado montarlos a la fuerza. “Prepara a Sombra Gris” ordenó y regresó corriendo al salón principal.

“Faramir podría estar con vida” anunció ante la odiosa vista del Senescal “Su caballo no regresó.”

“Así como los de otros ochenta y cuatro hombres” contestó sin intenciones de esconder su satisfacción “Pudo haber sido devorado en su intento de escapar.”

“Eldûath no era un caballo cualquiera” exclamó ofendido por aquella fría actitud cínica “Si alguno tenía mayores posibilidades de escapar con vida era él. Se ha encargado de llevar y traer a Faramir de incontables misiones y esta no sería la excepción, Eldûath no abandonaría a su único compañero aún cuando eso significara traer su cuerpo a rastras.” ante la falta de respuesta por parte del Senescal, quien se limitaba a observarlo como si estuviera declamando algún chiste, Gandalf continuó “Dame cincuenta guerreros, ni más ni menos y juro por mi honor que traeré a Faramir de vuelta, sea como sea.”

“No voy a darte nada, Mithrandir” contestó entre bufidos divertidos “si quieres ir por él eres libre de hacerlo, pero no permitiré que más de mis hombres mueran bajo manos incompetentes. A Faramir le fueron atendidos todos los menesteres para su misión y aún así fracasó. Deja que descanse para siempre en el campo de batalla, es suficiente honor para él.”

Gandalf no fue capaz de contestar. La actitud de Denethor lo perturbaba. Sabía que Faramir nunca había sido su favorito y que jamás se molestó en demostrarle siquiera un poco de afecto, pero el mago se obligaba a creer que si alguna vez la vida de su propia sangre corría peligro, el instinto de Denethor terminaría por abrirle los ojos. No obstante, la terrible realidad de la situación le golpeó en el rostro y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse.

 

“¡Mi Señor!, ¡Mi Señor!”

En los peldaños que conducían al salón principal, Gandalf llevó su atención hasta la procedencia de los gritos y supo que las cosas solo empezarían a empeorar.  
Boromir corría a su dirección seguido por un par de viejos curadores que trataban de detenerlo. Su cara estaba pálida y parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo inconsciente, pero indudablemente la noticia había llegado a sus oídos. 

No pareció prestarle atención a Gandalf y abrió las puertas del salón principal con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de concebir. 

“Iré por Faramir ahora” anunció desesperado “Con mis hombres es suficiente.”

“No vas a ir a ningún lado, Boromir.” contestó Denethor y Gandalf vio como el miedo se asomó en sus ojos “No obtendrás de mí ni hombres ni caballos para el menester. No saldrás de Minas Tirith.” 

Boromir pareció confundido por unos segundos y luego preguntó en susurros lastimeros “¿Pero por qué? Tu hijo puede estar en peligro de muerte, Padre.”

“Estoy desolado por la noticia hijo mío, muy desolado.” dijo y no hubo nadie en aquella sala -quizás a excepción de Boromir- capaz de creer lo que su angustiada voz pronunciaba “Pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi única descendencia. Aún estás débil y en este viaje no encontrarías más que la muerte.”

“No podemos dejarlo morir.” contestó y el odio en su voz endureció el semblante de Denethor. 

“Yo iré.” Interrumpió la voz del mago y el Senescal lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Si atraviesas las puertas de mi ciudad Mithrandir, no permitiré que regreses nunca más.”

El mago no contestó y abandonó a grandes zancadas la sala, con Boromir siguiéndole los pasos.

“Iré contigo.” 

“Sabes que tu padre no dejará que te lleves ningún caballo, además solo estropearías el ritmo de Sombra Gris a quien ninguna otra bestia puede igualar.”

Entonces Boromir le alcanzó del brazo y lo obligó a voltearse “¿Por qué no pudieron hacer con Faramir lo mismo que están haciendo conmigo? ¡Retenerlo en la ciudad contra su voluntad a cualquier costo, en vez de darle toda una tropa incitándole a afrontar una batalla sin sentido!” Gandalf vio en los severos ojos azules el mismo odio que percibía en Denethor. La influencia de su padre caía sobre él de una forma muy distinta que en Faramir, pero sin duda con la misma fuerza “Tengo más derecho sobre mi hermano del que tú jamás tendrás. Te he dicho que iré por él, aún cuando Sombra Gris tenga que cargarnos a los dos.”

Gandalf se soltó con brusquedad y le sostuvo la mirada “Lamento decirte que soy un viajero solitario. Además Sombra Gris no tolera cargar con más peso que el de su único compañero, sin mencionar que a lo mejor se reusaría a llevarte sobre él, es muy selectivo con estas cuestiones.” Boromir apretó los dientes ante el tono burlesco del mago “Y si tienes algo que decir sobre la misión de Faramir puedes deliberarlo con tu padre, quien como te ha negado el permiso de ir a asistirlo, así se lo proporcionó a él con toda la disposición del mundo.”

Y sin más se dirigió hasta la avenida principal de la ciudad, donde esperaba el mozo de cuadras sosteniendo las riendas del majestuoso Señor de los caballos. Subió rápidamente y le susurró “Tenemos un largo camino amigo mío, tres días de jornada que deberás acortar con tu poderosa marcha. ¡Ahora adelante! Que el tiempo nos apremia.” El caballo relinchó y comenzó a galopar por las calles grises de la ciudad y la gente se apartaba del camino al escuchar el sonido de los potentes cascos chocar contra la piedra, observando maravillados al hermoso corcel blanco, único en su especie. No pasaron más que un par de minutos cuando Sombra Gris ya marchaba a toda velocidad sobre el valle del Pelennor hacia Minas Morgul.


	9. Chapter 9

_“¿Padre?” Los ojos del niño lo observaron entrecerrados, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra de los aposentos, mediamente iluminados por el candelabro que el Senescal cargaba en la mano derecha. “¿Padre?” volvió a llamar “¿Sucede algo?”_

_El hombre sombrío no contestó, más se limitó a permanecer de pie al filo de la cama, contemplando con ojos extraños a su segundo hijo._

_Observó como los inocentes ojos azules lograron abrirse por completo y le observaron con una mezcla de confusión y molestia infantil. El hijo menor acababa de cumplir trece años, no obstante, continuaba siendo el niño dócil y encantador de siempre; aunque a decir verdad su apariencia física había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desarrollarse, a forjar en lo que se convertiría cuando finalmente alcanzara la edad plena de su virilidad. Denethor observó los suaves risos que caían como cascada dorada sobre sus menudos hombros, cubiertos por la casi transparente camisa de algodón._

_“¿Padre?” continuó…_

_Oh cuanto había esperado por esto… por cuánto tiempo le había dado la espalda a aquello que lo llamaba con tanta insistencia…  
La voz ambigua, esa suave y noble forma de andar, la mirada fresca y sincera… los labios rosas y dóciles que invitaban a cada palabra que pronunciaban… _

_Cuanto había esperado…_

_Denethor colocó el candelabro en el pequeño escritorio de roble oscuro que Faramir tenía junto al lecho, y de nuevo observó al muchacho sentado a medias sobre la cama, envuelto en algodón y sedas…_

_“Es algo que se debe hacer…” susurró, y Faramir distinguió aquel extraño tono en la voz de su padre. “Mi Señor… ¿qué sucede?” insistió, comenzando a sentirse asustado, más su inocencia le impidió proyectar eso que estaría a punto de suceder._

_“Es algo que se debe hacer…” repitió._

_Entonces, lentamente apartó las sábanas de piel que protegían al muchacho del frío nocturno, descubriendo el delgado y fino cuerpo ahora solo cubierto con la delicada tela blanca. Faramir a penas opuso resistencia, soltando la sábana al último momento, confundido._

_“¿Ya has compartido el lecho con alguna doncella?” preguntó el Senescal repentinamente, aún de pie al lado de la cama. Faramir no contestó, visiblemente incómodo ante el cuestionamiento. Denethor observó como los ojos azules le evadían con vergüenza, y aquello le gustó. “Ya no eres más un niño, contéstame.”_

_“No.” se limitó a susurrar._

_“Cuando Boromir tenía tu edad, ya se había enfrentado a estas experiencias, ¿por qué tú no?”_

_Faramir intentó buscar una respuesta, pero simplemente contestó “No lo sé, mi Señor.”_

_“Continúas puro…” aquello no era una pregunta, el mismo Faramir lo supo, por lo que solo lanzó miradas furtivas y confusas._

_Entonces el Senescal se sentó en la cama y posó su áspera mano sobre el muslo del chico. Eso lo sobresaltó. Jamás había sido ni remotamente tocado de ninguna manera por su padre. Jamás. Y el gesto no hizo más que acrecentar su desconcierto. Entonces la mano se comenzó a mover, suavemente, de forma circular._

_“¿Mi Señor…?” exclamó en pequeños susurros._

_“Es algo que tiene que hacerse, Faramir. No hay nadie que camine sobre estas tierras que tenga derecho absoluto sobre ti, más que yo. Este no es sino otro deber que te corresponde, y que tendrás que aceptar desde hoy. ¿Quieres serle útil a tu padre?” preguntó, a lo que Faramir asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza._

_Denethor entonces llevó su mano más arriba y tocó el pecho de Faramir por sobre la camisa. Podía sentir los pequeños pezones duros por el frío y la forma en la que su abdomen se acoplaba a la postura… más arriba también sintió la protuberancia de la clavícula y de la Nuez de Adán bajo la piel de su cuello._

_“¿Qué estás haciendo, Padre?” preguntaba, ahora con el miedo impregnado en cada sílaba “¿Por qué estás…?” su voz se perdió. La mano de Denethor había descendido hasta descansar sobre su entrepierna. Faramir levantó la vista y vio esa expresión en el rostro de su padre que permanecería grabada en su memoria para siempre._

_De repente, como presa de un impulso que había permanecido bajo control por demasiado tiempo, Denethor se lanzó sobre su hijo y con un brazo lo empujó sobre la cama reteniéndole de los hombros, con la otra mano ocupada apretándole el cuello._

_Lo observó desde arriba. La camisa se había enrollado lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto sus pequeños pezones rosados. Ese cuerpo que ya no era de niño, más aún no de hombre; estrecho, aunque los músculos ya comenzaban a hacerse notar, especialmente sobre el abdomen, que todavía no vestía marca alguna de guerrero. Notó que sus ojos se habían oscurecido, producto del miedo que lo dominaba. Vio sus labios. Entreabiertos, que dejaban escapar pequeños soplos alterados._

_Denethor no pensaba más que en arrancar esa dulce inocencia, que lo había llamado por tanto tiempo. Entonces, lo sujetó brutalmente de la barbilla y enterró sus labios sobre los suyos, despojándole de esa que pudo haber sido la primera experiencia del chico. Los besó con frenesí usando su lengua, resuelto a que si se atrevía a morderlo, le haría pagar muy caro la insolencia; no obstante, el muchacho se mantuvo inmóvil, con el terror obligándole a no hacer más que permitir el asalto._

_Los delgados labios resultaron suaves, cálidos, temerosos, como los de una doncella. Como los de Finduilas._

_“… por qué…” decía Faramir en susurros cuando se separaron y Denethor le obligó a tumbarse boca abajo sometiéndole bajo su propio cuerpo “Me lástimas…” suplicaba “Estás lastimándome… por favor, no…”_

_Buscó los suaves glúteos y los acarició. Reparó en lo fríos que resultaban al tacto… sacó su erección por encima de la túnica y la llevó directamente a la entrada virgen._

_Empujó. Si los gritos se escucharon por toda la torre nunca lo supo, y nunca le importó. Fue difícil conseguir meterlo por completo. Su interior era tan estrecho que pensó que aquello no sería posible, no obstante lo sujetó de los hombros y lo obligó a arquear la espalda hasta que mediante la fuerza consiguió abrirse camino y tener su hombría penetrando el cuerpo de Faramir en su totalidad._

_Después de unos minutos de forcejeo, Denethor le obligó a mantener la cabeza enterrada sobre la almohada, casi al punto de la asfixia, mientras Faramir se sacudía bajo el peso de su cuerpo, sintiendo ese agonizante ardor que jamás había experimentado, que parecía quemarlo desde adentro…_

_“¿Por qué?” “¿Por qué está haciéndome esto?” se preguntaba, aunque de su boca no salían más que gemidos ahogados, en sincronía con las penetraciones. Oía la voz de su padre, profunda, gutural, jadeando sobre su cabeza… aspirando el olor de su cabello._

_“N… no… no puedo…”_

_“Por favor… no…”_

_Intentó decirle que no podía respirar, que estaba asfixiándolo, pero las palabras no salían completas y cuando Faramir lo intentaba, el Senescal lo hacía callar con brutales embestidas… como si los sollozos de su hijo lo excitaran aún más. Comprendiendo eso, Faramir ya no volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo las agudas sensaciones le obligaban a continuar luchando por liberarse, por siquiera conseguir al menos un poco de aire..._

* 

Faramir emergió a la conciencia en medio de un pesado y profundo suspiro, en busca de oxígeno. La luz directa de la mañana le lastimó los ojos. Seguía tendido en el mismo lugar pero bajo su cabeza yacía una manta doblada para hacer las veces de almohada. Le costó un gran esfuerzo sentarse, su cuerpo le dolía tanto como si hubiera sido arrollado por una embestida de caballos y sobrevivido de forma milagrosa.

Arëdar, uno de sus comandantes, se acercó al momento que lo vio moverse. 

“Capitán” dijo y Faramir vio que el guerrero se había vendado el muñón de la muñeca izquierda con trapos más sucios que el que Faramir había tenido bajo su cabeza y su cara había adquirido un leve tono amarillento, pero el Hombre mantenía su porte y el tono de su voz no permitía delatar ningún tipo de sufrimiento. “Estoy complacido de ver que despierta. Los hombres que envié han regresado con los caballos, ciertamente menos de la mitad de los que traíamos… pero más que suficientes para nosotros.”

Faramir tomó un respiro y se incorporó. El paisaje a su alrededor era desolador. Los Hombres se estaban encargando de apilar los cuerpos de los orcos para incinerarlos. Al menos el fuego alejaría por un tiempo a las criaturas carroñeras que intentaran acercarse a devorar a los Hombres caídos, mientras la menguada compañía regresaba a Minas Tirith a solicitar los menesteres necesarios para llevar los cuerpos de vuelta. Con suerte quedarían al menos los huesos para ser transportados. 

Al dar el primer paso sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Su cabeza dio vueltas y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. “¿Cuánto ha pasado?” murmuró rechazando la ayuda del comandante “Estamos al octavo día desde la partida, usted no ha dormido más que un par de horas.” 

“¿Y podemos partir ya?” 

“Si, mi Señor. Ordenaré a los hombres que terminen con la pira.”

El mortífero cansancio que dominaba a los supervivientes hacía que todos los preparativos se atrasaran. Parecía como si fueran cadáveres andantes que en cualquier momento caerían inertes sobre el suelo árido. Faramir se acercó a la línea ordenada de cuerpos que habían sido colocados a una distancia segura del fuego y los observó a cada uno, memorizando sus rostros. Entonces, el capitán tomó entre su brazo bueno una cabeza que yacía sobre el pecho de uno de los caídos y la besó, mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba limpiando a su paso toda la sangre y la mugre que manchaban su rostro. 

“Gracias” Susurró. Faramir tomó la manta con la que había descansado y la envolvió. “Te llevaré a casa.”  
Entonces se acercó a Eldûath, el corcel color café que esperaba junto con los demás, impaciente por comenzar la marcha. Faramir le tocó la frente y también lo besó, agradeciéndole por mantenerse fiel cuando pudo haber retornado a la seguridad de la ciudad donde para estas alturas ya estaría gozando de todas las atenciones. Notó que también tenía heridas de dientes y garras, seguramente infligidas por los orcos que huyeron del campo de batalla. No había ahí más de veinte caballos, y Faramir reconoció con pena que eran más de los que necesitaban.

El capitán ordenó comenzar la marcha. Le dio la cabeza de Elénnor al hombre que parecía más recobrado de fuerzas, para asegurarse de que llegara a Minas Tirith, porque él mismo no estaba seguro de lograrlo. Mientras, la cabeza del orco la ató con una cuerda y la sujetó a la silla de Eldûath “te ruego un último esfuerzo” le susurró con ternura, ante la reacción arisca del caballo.

Faramir cabalgaba en la retaguardia cerrando la marcha y fueron muchas veces las que tuvo que apearse del caballo y ayudar a un hombre que resbalaba de la montura, obligándose a soportar su propio dolor y no convertirse en una carga para la compañía que de una u otra forma se sentían responsables de que su Señor retornara con vida a la ciudad. Cuando el sol alcanzó su cenit, Faramir ordenó desmontar. Nadie podía seguir adelante y aunque no habían avanzado lo suficiente, ya no podía forzar a los hombres ni forzarse a sí mismo. Ayudó a Arëdar a tenderse sobre la tierra seca y vio que su estado había que empeorado. Temblaba de fiebre y era incapaz de hablar, sus ojos y el interior de su boca tenían un enfermizo color amarillo ahora junto con el resto de su cuerpo. Boromir le acercó la cantimplora y le ayudó a tragar un poco de agua. “Necesito ver la herida…” le susurró y con cuidado fue levantando los dobleces del paño sucio que cubría su muñeca. Otros hombres tuvieron que detener al comandante que gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. “Por Valar…” ante el horror del capitán, el brazo entero estaba negro hasta el hombro y destilaba una fuerte pestilencia a muerte, con los gusanos ya haciendo de las suyas sobre el muñón. “Hay que cortarlo por completo antes de que la infección se extienda por todo el cuerpo…” Faramir tomó la responsabilidad, puesto que no había nadie de los presentes que fuera si quiera un poco ilustrado con las artes de la curación, mientras que él había sido instruido con las bases gracias a los tutores de su formación elemental, además de que a diferencia de Boromir, siempre le atrajo más la idea de curar heridas, a ser la mano que las ocasionaba. Entonces colocando la cantimplora entre los dientes del Hombre, Faramir le susurró “Perdóname… pero esto terminará pronto.” y tomando la cierra médica con la ayuda de otro soldado, comenzaron a cortar la carne, no pasando si no unos segundos para que el comandante cayera inconsciente. Al terminar, quemaron el muñón para cauterizarlo y evitar que Arëdar muriera desangrado; entonces lo envolvieron con los paños más limpios que pudieron encontrar. “Habrá que lavarle la herida periódicamente o morirá en cuestión de horas.” 

Luego Faramir se alejó del grupo y revisó su propio brazo. No había podido moverlo desde una estocada que recibiera por parte de la espada del Uruk hai y temió porque hubiera estado envenenada. Pero aparte de la herida que se extendía en diagonal por sobre el antebrazo, la cuestión parecía no ser razón de demasiada preocupación… al menos por el momento. 

Amarrando al comandante con una soga sobre la silla del caballo, los Hombres de Gondor reanudaron con la marcha. El sol les quemaba la piel y el calor resecaba más rápido sus gargantas, pero no se atrevían a abusar demasiado de los suministros puesto que con el paso que llevaban, tardarían alrededor de cinco o seis días en llegar a Minas Tirith y en definitiva no estaban en condiciones para alejarse del camino y cazar para alimentarse.

 

Al mismo tiempo en Minas Tirith, Boromir era retenido por comando de su padre en las Casas de Curación, con la orden de no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
“No puedes hacerme esto…” Los ojos del joven capitán observaban a la figura envuelta en oscuras sedas posada sobre la entrada de la habitación. Denethor había hecho esposar a su primogénito a la pared contigua a la cama, con la cadena del grillete lo suficientemente extensa para que pudiera acostarse y andar libremente por la sala, más no salir de ella. “No me tortures así, Padre” susurró con resentimiento. Denethor lo observó con pena auténtica en el rostro. Le lastimaba en sobremanera ver que su hijo le demostrara tanto desprecio y más por una cuestión que no merecía ese nivel de discordia “Un padre hace lo que tiene que hacer, mi hijo querido” contestó “no voy a arriesgarme a perder a mi única descendencia. Si quieres salir pronto de este confinamiento, debes renunciar a tus aspiraciones. Faramir nunca demostró una verdadera valía como guerrero, y todo ese tiempo desperdiciado entre libros y fantasías escuchando las palabras ponzoñosas de ese mago gris finalmente cobraron su precio. Si hay alguien a quien debes culpar de esta desgracia es a Mithrandir, quien se encargó de alimentar la debilidad de tu hermano. De hecho…” Denethor se acercó a su hijo que yacía sentado al borde de la cama; estuvo tan cerca que Boromir percibió el olor del vino en el aliento de su padre “sospecho que lo que desea es despojarme de mi lugar en este reino, que me pertenece por derecho. Tu padre ha sido receloso con ese hechicero y no en vano, Boromir. Él quiere Gondor, y hará cualquier cosa para llevar a cabo sus maléficos planes. Ya consiguió arrancarme de las manos a mi segundo hijo, al que amo tanto como te amo a ti.” se obligó a decir. Se sintió complacido al ver que la duda atravesaba los ojos de Boromir, quien contestó “Pero… yo no podría creer que Mithrandir… él no luce como un hombre que ambicione esa clase de poder…”.

“Es porque ha logrado engañarte a ti también. Verás que luego de fracasar en su búsqueda, regresará y te solicitará a ti para otra misión, que él calificará como necesaria y urgente pero no irá contigo ni te contará todos los detalles…” Denethor ahora hablaba en murmullos con una mirada maliciosa “…entonces así como ha sucedido ahora, tú no regresarás y quedaré solo yo, el último de mi estirpe, llorando por la muerte de mis dos hijos y no habrá manera de hacerle responder por tan terribles desgracias.” La duda dio paso al odio, al resentimiento, y Denethor estuvo satisfecho. Boromir clavó su vista al vacío, pensando en las palabras de su padre y de alguna forma, encontrándoles sentido. Denethor se despidió sin conseguir respuesta, pero supo que su trabajo estaba hecho.

 

La tarde ya estaba bien avanzada cuando Faramir anunció la segunda desmontada. Comenzaba a sentir fiebre y se había caído del caballo dos veces, por suerte del lado derecho. Se encargó de revisar las heridas de los hombres; por algunos no podía hacer mucho, pero otros tenían laceraciones leves y la mayor parte de su sufrimiento se debía al cansancio y la fatiga, así que al menos ellos si alcanzarían a llegar a Minas Tirith con las noticias.

 

Faramir le prestó mayor atención al comandante Arëdar, quien no había despertado desde que le amputaran el brazo. Le desenvolvió el muñón y envió a uno de los hombres a lavar las mantas. Lógicamente la sección seguía teniendo mal aspecto pero al menos ya no hedía. Comenzó a lavarla con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz de concebir asegurándose de hacerlo lo más profundamente posible. El hombre parecía reaccionar con muecas de dolor, pero ciertamente nunca abrió los ojos o habló.

“Capitán” uno de sus hombres se acercó al lugar donde Faramir atendía al comandante “¿no debería descansar un momento? La última vez que desmontamos no hizo más que encargarse de nuestras heridas y descuidar las suyas, que también lucen bastante serias y lo mismo está haciendo esta vez. Con el perdón de usted, me ofrezco a terminar con lo que el comandante necesite para que pueda echarse a dormir.” Faramir cedió sin mucha protesta puesto que realmente necesitaba descansar en suelo firme al menos unos minutos. “He terminado con el tratamiento de su herida, lo único que tendrás que hacer es vigilar su sueño, si algo anormal sucede llámame de inmediato.” Entonces buscando un lugar sin muchas sinuosidades, se acostó y se sumió de nuevo en un sueño intranquilo.


	10. Chapter 10

El sol de verano alcanzó su cenit, y a pesar de que habían cabalgado desde que los primeros rayos dorados tiñeran las tierras al segundo día de marcha, Faramir ordenó continuar. Atravesaban un páramo cruel, desolado, sin más vegetación que matorrales secos y quebradizos, por lo que no tenía caso desmontar sin tener donde resguardarse del sol. Las armaduras los cocían por dentro, y aunque se habían despojado de los yelmos y la protección de las extremidades, no podían deshacerse de la cota de malla, puesto que continuaban cabalgando por territorio enemigo y el peligro de emboscada permanecía latente. Faramir sentía el metal de los anillos incrustándose en sus hombros como pequeños cuchillos ardientes, pero era aquel agudo dolor el que se encargaba de mantenerlo despierto, razón suficiente para no deshacerse de ella. 

Tampoco podían permitirse cabalgar muy aprisa, porque los heridos eran muchos y aún con el ritmo que llevaban algunos ya presentaban complicaciones, principalmente con el desangrado. No había manera de acelerar el paso y Faramir calculó que con suerte, estarían arribando a Minas Tirith dentro de cuatro o cinco días más de marcha.   
La fiebre lo había atacado durante todo el día, y a pesar del calor extremo, titiritaba por los escalofríos.   
Cuando el sol finalmente empezó a descender, se detuvieron y montaron un pequeño campamento en medio del seco paraje. Los Hombres se encargaron de llevar a los heridos a tierra firme y buscar los recursos para encender una fogata.

El capitán se acercó a Arëdar para revisar el estado de sus heridas y notó que estaba despierto. Los moribundos ojos grises lo observaron y Faramir supo que habían tardado en identificarlo. 

"Mi Señor…" murmuró. Faramir se acercó más para colocar una toalla húmeda en la frente sudorosa del comandante "¿Cuánto queda?" logró articular antes de sumirse en un ataque de tos seca.  
"No hables…" exclamó el capitán dándole de beber un sorbo de su propia cantimplora; la de Arëdar se había acabado horas atrás y continuaban sin cruzarse con un solo riachuelo donde poder abastecerse. Faramir sabía que no lo encontrarían muy pronto, no hasta que llegaran a Ithilien. "Estamos cerca…" se limitó a decir "pronto recibirás los cuidados que necesitas."

Faramir percibió como los labios reventados del caballero se estiraban levemente en una mueca de sonrisa "Deberían dejarme aquí." murmuró cerrando los ojos lechosos que parecían ciegos "voy a morir de todos modos." 

"No." contestó limpiándole la mugre del rostro con otro paño húmedo "No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás… Ya hemos abandonado a suficientes... pronto llegaremos a Minas Tirith."

"No volveré a esgrimir una espada nunca más," murmuró "ya no queda lugar para mí."

"Hay muchas otras cosas que un hombre puede hacer, más que esgrimir una espada. Eres un comandante de Ithilien, y te necesito." exclamó asegurándose de que sonara como una orden.

"Prefiero morir aquí, en tierra firme y no amarrado a un caballo…" contestó levantando su brazo bueno, en busca de contacto. Faramir logró atrapar la mano amarillenta antes de que se desplomara. Los ojos grises que otrora conseguían enmudecer a cualquiera con solo una mirada, ahora estaban hundidos, nubosos, con la muerte pesándole los párpados. Faramir comprendió que el caballero buscaba más contacto, así que llevó la mano hasta su mejilla y ahí la sostuvo, presionada contra su carne; con eso el gondoriano volvió a sonreír "Está cálido…" comentó sintiendo aquel acogimiento sobre su mano fría "usted va a sobrevivir, capitán." Faramir no se atrevió a decirle que aquello no era más que producto de la fiebre, en cambio le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó "Sí, y tú también." 

Después de encargarse de limpiar el muñón del comandante lo mejor que le fue posible, Faramir se reunió con los demás hombres para tomar los escasos alimentos de aquella noche, que consistían básicamente en pan duro y caldo de cebolla.

"Tenemos que desplegar más centinelas…" comentó uno de los soldados "las bestias han comenzado a acecharnos… la noche anterior escuché lobos salvajes en los alrededores."

"Deben oler a la muerte." murmuró Faramir escudriñando la negrura que ahora se ceñía alrededor de ellos buscando engullir los tintes de luz que el fuego emitía al centro del circulo "No hay nada más que hacer excepto permanecer alertas… Esta será la última vez que descansemos cuando se oculte el sol, no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado a las bestias salvajes ni a los orcos que todavía puedan andar al acecho. Desde mañana, desmontaremos durante el día y aprovecharemos las noches para avanzar, aunque eso signifique cabalgar a ciegas."

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Las noches eran demasiado oscuras en aquella región, generalmente nubosas y sin luna, a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano. Poco o nada era lo que alcanzaban a alumbrar las brasas de una fogata y cierto era que habían estado al acecho de cosas mucho más peligrosas que el puñado de bichos habituales que les sobrevolaban las cabezas, atraídos por el hedor de las heridas.

Faramir tomó la guardia de aquella noche y recorrió el perímetro del campamento a dos metros de distancia, apoyado de la luz de una antorcha que se mecía al compás del viento nocturno. Caminó y caminó la noche entera, escuchando no más que sus propios pasos y el murmullo de la brisa. Estaba cansado, sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse y sentía los músculos entumecidos, pero a pesar de todo lo menos que quería era dormir. Los sueños no habían sido del todo reconfortantes en las últimas noches y despertaba igual de cansado y aturdido que al momento de acostarse, efecto de todo un desfile de pesadillas que se desplegaban para atormentarlo al mismo instante en que cerraba sus ojos. En esta ocasión no hubo más sueños ni recuerdos tormentosos, pero Faramir supo resignado que el día siguiente sería especialmente duro luego de la noche en vela.  
Se sentó sobre la irregularidad de uno de los tantos monolitos esparcidos por el páramo. Calculó que serían alrededor de las tres de la mañana y aún quedaban unas tres horas más antes de que el sol les bendijera con la luz que los resguardaba de la carroña, pero que al mismo tiempo representaba un desafío difícil de sobrellevar, especialmente sobre suelo tan árido como aquel.

Entonces en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio absoluto, el capitán deslizó sus dedos dentro de uno de los bolsillos internos del jubón y acarició el frío objeto que reposaba al fondo del compartimiento; lo sacó y lo sopesó sobre su mano. Las tinieblas a su alrededor le impedían ver siquiera su propia palma, pero Faramir conocía muy bien aquel objeto: un anillo tallado en oro blanco con incisiones precisas en la superficie, que delineaban el árbol con las seis estrellas, ribeteadas con el intenso azul del zafiro. Se trataba de una reliquia familiar, una joya transmitida de generación en generación, perteneciente a toda la línea de primogénitos de la Casa de los Senescales. Faramir siguió el curso de las ramas del Árbol de Gondor, sintiendo las pequeñas sinuosidades de las piedras del zafiro sobre la superficie de su dedo, al tiempo que le embargaba una oleada de hermosos recuerdos que aquella inmaculada joya acarreaba.

El día en que Boromir alcanzó la madurez, la reliquia pasó a su protección de la mano de su Padre, hasta que él se la entregara a su próxima descendencia. Esa noche luego del banquete que se celebró en su honor, los dos hermanos cabalgaron hasta los bosques del Ithilien y compartieron una botella de vino rojo de Dol Amroth, regalo del príncipe Imrahil que se presentó aquel día a Minas Tirith acompañado de toda su corte como muestra de lealtad y amistad hacia Gondor.

Boromir había dejado atrás los atavíos de soldado y vestía una túnica ocre con mangas largas que se ceñían en las muñecas, pequeños hilos de oro ornamentaban la seda con delicados motivos alusivos al escudo Gondoriano. Los pantalones negros como la noche se ajustaban en las rodillas y terminaban dentro de un par de hermosas botas también oscuras. El cabello medio recogido culminaba en una pulcra trenza intercalada con finos filamentos dorados. Lucía tan espléndido como un príncipe, aún cuando no paraba de decirle a Faramir lo incómodo que se sentía con aquellas ropas. Las doncellas se habían encargado de perfumarle hasta las barbas y Boromir se había convertido, contra todo pronóstico, en un envoltorio de seda, oro y fragancia a lavanda. 

"No deberíamos estar aquí sin escolta…" farfullaba Faramir cabalgando al lado de Boromir en medio del oscuro bosque "Padre va a enfadarse mucho cuando se entere…"

"¿Tienes miedo, hermanito?" contestó entre risas, divertido ante la expresión de preocupación auténtica en el rostro del chico "En Ithilien no hay más que bestias salvajes, Faramir, y cuando digo bestias salvajes, me refiero a animales tan peligrosos como los venados. Todavía estamos en los dominios de Minas Tirith, y puedo asegurarte de que a no más de ocho metros de distancia hay caballeros que nos vigilan."

Desmontaron cerca de un arroyo cristalino y se tumbaron a los pies de un enorme y viejo roble. "¿Quieres ser capitán de los exploradores de Ithilien algún día?" le preguntó al notar que Faramir miraba a los lados con incomodidad. "Sí." murmuró el chiquillo acercándose un poco más a su hermano mayor. "Entonces no debes temer a lo que deberás proteger. Muy pronto recorrerás estos bosques en medio de las noches de guardia, este se convertirá en tu segundo hogar." inquirió sirviendo vino en las copas que habían robado de las mesas en el banquete. Faramir entonces observó a su alrededor y la idea le pareció reconfortante. Era cierto que aún continuaban en los dominios de Minas Tirith y que en sus trece años de vida jamás había escuchado más que hermosas anécdotas del bosque que pisaba, incluso algunas venidas de la boca de Mithrandir que tenían que ver con los Elfos que vivieron en aquellas tierras siglos atrás. Tal vez, pensaba, cuando su hermano gobernara Gondor y él fuera capitán de Ithilien, las bellas gentes retornaran a poblar aquel fantástico sitio y así las dos razas vivirían en comunidad de nuevo.

Boromir le tendió la copa "Este vino proviene de las tierras de nuestra madre" dijo al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma dulzón de la bebida "En Gondor no existe mejor cosecha que esta."

Faramir hizo lo mismo que su hermano y apreció el aroma del vino antes de tomar un trago. Sintió como el cálido y reconfortante líquido se deslizó por su garganta y se extendió por su estómago. Disfrutaba mucho del vino y aquella era la primera vez que probaba uno tan exquisito; soltó un soplido y sonrió. Entonces volvió a percibir su aroma: dulzón, fuerte, muy concentrado... En ese momento sintió encima la fuerte mirada de su hermano que lo hizo voltear a enfrentarlo. Los astutos ojos azules lo observaban directamente, y los labios se deslizaron en una leve sonrisa. Faramir reparó que no era la típica sonrisa burlona o arrogante de siempre, sino una diferente, una solo para él. También sonrió y sintió ese calor que el vino le había provocado en el estómago, solo que esta vez a la altura del pecho. 

Boromir lo contempló unos momentos sin reparos,llevando su mano hasta los cabellos dorados de Faramir que descansaban en sus hombros. "Estas ropas no son para mí…" dijo casi en susurros, con la voz grave, pero llena de ternura "tú las luces mejor que yo."

Faramir llevaba una túnica color esmeralda bordada con hilos de plata que le daban un hermoso tono metalizado al tejido. Los pantalones eran de color musgo oscuro, ligeramente abombados a los lados hasta estrecharse por completo con las brillantes botas negras. El cabello dorado lo llevaba suelto, con una finísima diadema de plata que le ceñía la frente. Los ojos azules habían tomado un encantador tono verdoso, gracias al intenso color de la túnica.

"Las doncellas hicieron un buen trabajo contigo." dijo enredando su dedo en los suaves rizos amarillos "luces muy bello." 

Boromir nunca había tenido vergüenza en usar ese tipo de palabras con su hermano y aunque Faramir lo sabía, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante los cumplidos. "Me hablas como si fuera una doncella" señaló entre risitas "no dirás lo mismo cuando lleve mi armadura de caballero."

"¡Te apuesto a que lo haré!" contestó con inocente picardía "De hecho, no puedo esperar el día en que finalmente te vea vestido de soldado y comiences con tu servicio. Verás como los bardos cantarán canciones en tu nombre."

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó con ojos centellantes.

"Cantarán sobre tus hazañas, sobre las incontables veces que Lord Faramir hundió su espada en el cuero hediondo de los orcos, en como regresó ileso de una batalla sanguinaria… Las doncellas soltarán grititos y se contarán secretos las unas a las otras cuando te vean pasar." dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

"Eso va mejor contigo." exclamó soltando un suspiro resignado "eres mejor soldado que yo." 

"No, eres _tan buen_ soldado como yo." dijo guiñándole un ojo "Aunque de hecho, me parece que las hermosas doncellas ya revolotean a tu alrededor, preguntándose '¿Oh, a quién de nosotras desposará el encantador y valeroso capitán Faramir?'" añadió con voz aguda no pudiendo evitar soltar una estridente carcajada ante la cara roja y avergonzada de su hermano menor. 

"P-pues tú eres el que deberá casarse primero" se defendió tratando de ocultar su rubor. 

"No me casaré nunca." afirmó Boromir con severidad.

"...¿Por qué?" preguntó Faramir con auténtico desconcierto. No podía hablar en serio… dejar una descendencia era parte de sus deberes como futuro Senescal de Gondor… Padre nunca permitiría tal insubordinación… 

"No me interesa el matrimonio. Tampoco necesito una esposa para que alguien mantenga mi cama caliente por las noches..." entonces sus ojos se enfrentaron a los de su hermano "No voy a casarme" repitió "Y tú tampoco." 

Faramir no supo qué contestar y fueron tan solo un par de segundos en los que sintió que Boromir trataba de decirle algo con la mirada, pero ese instante se esfumó tan rápido como llegó y su hermano volvió a hablar "Por cierto… hay algo que quiero que conserves." dijo escudriñando en los compartimientos de la túnica y finalmente sacando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que su padre le acababa de dar en la ceremonia esa misma noche. "Quiero que sea tuyo."

"¿Qué?..." murmuró observando la hermosa joya con cierto temor "Pero te corresponde a ti, hermano, tu eres|

"el primogénito, blah blah…" interrumpió con una mueca "Pues no veo de qué forma pueda serme útil este pedazo de basura cuando tenga que gobernar Gondor. Seguramente lo perderé en alguna misión y no creo que esté hecho para permanecer en un cofre bajo llave…" dijo tomando la mano de su hermano y depositando el anillo en la palma "Te lo obsequio a ti." 

"Pero Padre|

"Argh, no tiene por qué enterarse." dijo exasperado "Podría ser peor, podría perderlo en una apuesta jugando a las cartas, o entre las piernas de alguna moza" dijo soltando otra carcajada "por eso te lo cedo a ti, para que lo cuides por mí, en caso de que alguna vez lo necesite."

Faramir observó la joya en sus manos y fue embargado por el temor… el temor de que su padre se enterara de que portaba algo que no le pertenecía… pero entonces observó a la cara a su hermano y también tuvo miedo de decepcionarlo. 

"Está bien." susurró "Lo guardaré por ti." 

Así, Boromir tomó de la mano a su hermano y sostuvo el anillo entre sus dedos.   
"En representación de nuestro vínculo, Faramir…" dijo colocando lentamente en el dedo medio el anillo blanco y brillante que resplandecía contra la piel del chico, con el fuego azul recorriendo las entrañas de piedra "Del amor que siento por ti, y del que tú sientes por mí." 

Faramir sonrió. El significado de aquellas palabras no las pensó demasiado, simplemente observó la joya entre sus dedos y la mano que los sostenía, sonriendo aún más. Y como si aquello no hubiera sucedido, los dos hermanos se enfrascaron de nuevo en largas y divertidas conversaciones, la mayoría relacionadas a las experiencias de Boromir ahora que ya era Capitán de Gondor, mientras Faramir escuchaba atentamente, de vez en cuando enfocando su atención en la expresión severa en los ojos de su hermano, en el movimiento que hacían sus labios al hablar... o simplemente en la voz áspera y orgullosa, acompañada por la suave melodía de las aguas del riachuelo que corría como una corriente de plata a la luz de la luna, que bañaba vigorosamente las tierras de Gondor, como uniéndose a la celebración.

 

Ahora el capitán de Ithilien sostenía aquel regalo que le fue cedido años atrás y que le había acompañado desde entonces como una fuente de fortaleza y de luz en horas desesperadas. En medio de la penumbra de esa noche que intentaba aprisionarlos y cederlos a todos aquellos horrores que dominaban las tinieblas, Faramir guardó el tesoro en su sitio y reanudó la marcha de la guardia, con una mano en el mango del mandoble y la otra sosteniendo la antorcha justo delante de él, con el espíritu mucho más fortalecido.


	11. Chapter 11

Faramir no sentía más que el movimiento del caballo bajo su cuerpo entumecido. La montura había comenzado a pelar la piel de sus glúteos y formar pequeñas llagas dolorosas. Los feroces rayos del sol caían directo en su nuca y el polvo que se levantaba por el andar de los caballos se metía en su boca provocándole más sed ante la alarmante escasez de agua. La fiebre había estado consumiéndolo durante todo el día y el cansancio de la noche anterior en vela estaba haciendo también de las suyas. Se mecía de un lado a otro sobre Eldûath, algunas veces las riendas se le salían de las manos y le tomaba un tiempo enfocar la vista para aferrarlas de nuevo. 

Nadie de la compañía hablaba, todos se mantenían enfocados en no resbalar de las monturas y en asegurarse de levantar a quienes no lo conseguían. El calor era aplastante y a pesar de que el suelo comenzaba a presentar buena vegetación, Faramir sabía que no arribarían a la frescura de Ithilien hasta el siguiente día, si mantenían el paso. Todo era exactamente igual que los días anteriores, calor, polvo, poca comida, infecciones, fiebres y descansos demasiado prolongados que no conseguían nada más que retrasar la marcha.

El capitán entreabrió los ojos y clavó la mirada en las tantas sombras afiladas que danzaban sobre ellos, procedentes del grupo de buitres carroñeros que les acompañaban en la travesía sobrevolándoles las cabezas, alertas a la más mínima oportunidad.

Observó a Arëdar que cabalgaba delante de él, desplomado sobre su montura con las ataduras de la cuerda impidiéndole que cayera al suelo, con los brazos – o lo que quedaba de uno de ellos- meciéndose a los lados del caballo; Faramir solo esperaba que estuviera durmiendo. Se saboreó los labios e intentó tragar saliva para aliviar el ardor en la garganta, pero tenía la boca seca. Sintió que las riendas se resbalaban de sus dedos de nuevo y que sus parpados luchaban insistentes por cerrar sus ojos “voy a morir…” pensó “no puedo más.”

Rendido por el cansancio y sin molestarse en buscar las riendas de Eldûath, dejó que el peso de su cuerpo le hiciera resbalar del caballo. Fue deslizándose mientras sus ojos daban el último vistazo al horizonte, que no era más que la división entre el azul intenso del cielo y el casi grisáceo color del páramo… pero entonces, la mirada azul divisó una diminuta figura al filo de la lejanía, “blanca…” pensó, entregándose al suelo áspero y caliente que lo recibió sin compasiones.

 

_Estaba de pie frente a una suntuosa puerta de madera con el grabado del árbol de Gondor hiriendo la superficie como largas y quebradizas cicatrices negras. Tragó saliva y tocó tres veces. Aunque no escuchó respuesta, sabía que debía entrar. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, el sonido hizo que el corazón se disparara contra su pecho, asustado, desesperado._

_“Llegas tarde.” – exclamó la voz áspera, evidentemente molesta._

_“Lo siento” susurró Faramir cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos intimidados se posaron directamente en el Hombre pálido con túnicas de terciopelo negro que permanecía sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de pergaminos y botes de tinta. La mirada cruel también lo observó, opresora “¿Dónde está Boromir?” – preguntó._

_“Con el maestro de armas, mi Señor.” contestó el chico “N-no me ha visto venir.”_

_Denethor no dijo nada y volvió su vista a los pergaminos de cuentas de la ciudad mientras Faramir permanecía de pie al filo de la puerta, inmóvil, tratando de evitar a toda costa que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, porque sabía que aquello solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas._

_“Acércate.” Ordenó al fin y Faramir así lo hizo. Rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo frente al Senescal. “Has tenido media hora de tardanza. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no deseas ver a tu padre?” inquirió el hombre de los ojos crueles. Faramir luchó por sostenerle la mirada “Estuvimos practicando juntos toda la mañana…” explicó con timidez, “Boromir ha estado ayudándome con la espada…”_

_El rostro duro se deformó en una mueca de mofa “Tendrás Ithilien porque te corresponde por derecho, pero no creas que te lo concedo a ti porque seas un buen guerrero. No importa cuánto tiempo gastes entrenándote, cuando finalmente te armes caballero no será por tus habilidades, será por la sangre que te corre por las venas, porque mi sangre te lo concede.”_

_Ante aquellas crudas palabras, Faramir no pudo hacer más que apartar la vista y clavarla en sus zapatos. Era verdad que no tenía las mismas habilidades que su hermano y se preguntó por qué Boromir se mantenía diciendo que hacía un buen trabajo a pesar de que siempre le vencía con bastante facilidad en los duelos que libraban en el patio de entrenamiento. Su hermano objetaba que era normal considerando que él ya era un caballero juramentado, mientras Faramir no había alcanzado ni siquiera la edad adecuada para entrar al servicio. Aunque quizás todas aquellas palabras no eran más que producto de mera compasión. Eso era lo que su padre decía._

_“Ya te he enseñado tu lugar, Faramir” continuó Denethor “tu obligación principal no es convertirte en guerrero, esa clase de gloria le pertenece solo a tu hermano.” El hombre soltó los pergaminos que sostenía en sus manos y tocó el rostro del chico con sus dedos en una caricia que a Faramir no le resultó en absoluto paternal “Tu obligación es atender siempre a mis llamados…” las últimas palabras fueron dichas casi en susurros, y Faramir solo les rezaba a los dioses porque alguien interrumpiera en ese momento, pero sabía que era poco probable. Boromir quizás ni siquiera había notado que su pequeño hermano ya no estaba con él y nadie se atrevía a molestar al Señor de Gondor cuando se encerraba en la última habitación de la Torre Blanca._

_“De rodillas.” ordenó y Faramir así lo hizo. Se dejó caer al suelo de madera sin atreverse a levantar la vista y mirar los ojos gélidos que eran el constante recuerdo de aquella primera visita, hace unos días atrás. Escuchó el suave sonido del terciopelo moviéndose… apretó los puños._

_“Mírame.” dijo la voz, Faramir atendió. Denethor había sacado su miembro por entre la túnica, con la excitación en su punto máximo. Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos, con el pánico envolviendo las claras pupilas de mirada inocente. “Chupa.” - fue lo siguiente que dijo. Faramir le dedicó una mirada confusa al hombre sombrío, consiguiendo que Denethor lo sujetara del cuello para atraerlo hasta su erección. Faramir sintió por primera vez ese intenso olor sitiando su nariz y revolviendo su estómago; intentó liberarse de las manos de su padre, pero este lo sujetó con más fuerza. “No,” murmuró el muchacho entre luchas, apretando los dientes “¡No!” Denethor lo tomó de las muñecas y lo llevó hasta su regazo. Faramir sintió el miembro duro rozando su abdomen “Si no cumples órdenes,” amenazó “entonces lo haremos a las malas. Vamos.” - eso bastó para que Faramir cesara con su lucha. Le devolvió la mirada, esta vez suplicando por compasión, pero los crueles ojos grises permanecieron impasibles. Entonces sin estar seguro de lo que su padre esperaba, el chico abrió su boca, sacó la lengua y la deslizó por la superficie, resistiendo la necesidad casi inmediata de vomitar. Denethor gozó de la sensación que le producía el pequeño y húmedo músculo sobre su carne, temblando, con la cálida respiración cayendo suavemente sobre su miembro. “Mírame” volvió a decir con la voz gutural impregnada de lujuria, al notar que Faramir mantenía los ojos cerrados. Los párpados entonces desvelaron los cristales cerúleos, húmedos, a punto del llanto, y aquello lo excitó más. Agarró de nuevo al chico, esta vez de los cabellos dorados y lo atrajo hasta la punta de su pene. “Abre la boca.” Ordenó. Faramir obedeció, y de inmediato sintió como el miembro entraba hasta su garganta, provocándole fuertes arcadas… “Más te vale no vomitar.”_

_Las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y de las comisuras de sus labios se deslizaban largos hilillos de saliva que caían hasta mojar las ropas del Senescal, mientras su garganta le obligaba a producir sonidos involuntarios ante el intruso que estaba recibiendo con tanta violencia. Las lágrimas caían bordeando su rostro y nublándole la vista, al menos eso le impedía ver con claridad el rostro ahogado en placer de su padre. “Cuidado con los dientes” murmuró moviendo la cabeza del chico de arriba abajo, rítmicamente, lo único que Faramir tenía que hacer era abrir bien la boca y soportar las arcadas. Después de eso no escuchó más órdenes, simplemente jadeos y palabras ininteligibles, ‘por favor Valar, haz que esto termine...’ suplicaba en sus pensamientos; y como si los Dioses hubieran escuchado sus palabras, Denethor se detuvo, y observó la cara de su hijo menor arrodillado frente a él, con su miembro dentro de su boca, con el rostro húmedo, producto del sudor, las lágrimas y la saliva, a su completa merced. Sus duras manos soltaron los cabellos de oro que habían sostenido hasta entonces y se deslizaron por las mejillas del chico; ante esto, Faramir intentó separarse, pero con un movimiento rápido Denethor lo empujó hacia él dejando claro que aún no había terminado. “Debes aceptar, Faramir…” comenzó con la voz un tanto agitada “que así es como te corresponde servir a tu padre.” Entonces, como si los Dioses solo hubieran buscado burlarse de él, Denethor volvió a sujetarlo de la cabeza y continuó, esta vez con más frenesí, dispuesto a apresurar el final._

_Y fue así como en la última habitación de la Torre Blanca, entre un escritorio con pergaminos y un sinfín de artilugios secretos que se mantenían envueltos en fundas viejas esparcidos por toda la estancia, Faramir tuvo que complacer a su propio padre por segunda vez, hasta que su cuerpo recibiera esa amarga semilla que se deslizaba en su interior alimentando su miseria y sus pesadillas. Aquella tarde, a la luz dorada del sol, Faramir lo escuchó por primera vez llamándole con el nombre de su madre, llamándole Finduilas._

_Entre respiros pesados, Denethor finalmente sacó su miembro flácido de la boca del chico, se acomodó las ropas y volvió su atención hacia los pergaminos, “Fuera de aquí.” exclamó mojando la punta de la pluma con la lengua y comenzando a firmar documentos, sin molestarse en voltear a verlo. Faramir se limpió los residuos que habían caído fuera de su boca con el torso de su mano, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. “Deja de llorar” dijo el Senescal con desdén antes de que atravesara la puerta “mocoso débil.”_

_Faramir agarró de nuevo el pomo de la puerta con la mano temblorosa y lo giró, de repente escuchando el sonido del agua en sus oídos, cada vez más claro, más fuerte, el pequeño Lord no le dio importancia, y siguió su camino como si no lo escuchara… pero el sonido estaba ahí, procedente de algún lugar, o quizás, de algún otro tiempo…_

 

Faramir abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del mago gris, Mithrandir, inclinado sobre él, con un paño mojado escurriendo agua sobre sus mejillas. El capitán esbozó una sonrisa “Estás aquí” murmuró, recibiendo de buena gana los frescos hilos líquidos que acariciaban su piel. 

“Sí, estoy aquí” contestó Gandalf con una sonrisa cariñosa “he venido por ti, mi querido muchacho.”

“¿Dónde estamos?” preguntó sentándose y observando a su alrededor. Definitivamente el ambiente había cambiado, el verde comenzaba a teñir más las tierras áridas y el calor era apaciguado por una ligera brisa que soplaba del norte. “Cerca de Ithilien. Muy cerca.” contestó Gandalf “a no más de diez kilómetros.”

Faramir se dejó caer de nuevo, mucho más que aliviado. Lo peor del camino había pasado, ahora las cosas no serían tan duras. Miró a Gandalf y no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta “¿Solo vienes tú?” dijo, asegurándose de que sonara casual, sin demasiada importancia.

“Sí.” contestó Gandalf “pero tu padre está muy preocupado por ti,” se obligó a decir “he venido en su representación, y por supuesto en la de tu hermano también.”

“¡¿Boromir?!” exclamó con una sonrisa que iluminó mucho más su hermoso rostro “¿mi hermano se encuentra bien?” 

“Mejor de lo que esperas,” aseguró el mago “y ha sido muy difícil mantenerlo controlado, ha querido saber todo lo relacionado con la misión… te espera con mucha impaciencia.”

Gandalf disfrutó de ver aquella expresión de profundo afecto que enriqueció la belleza del númenoreano, una que lograba opacar esa sombra en sus ojos tristes. 

“Tenemos mucho que discutir, estoy seguro que traes noticias” dijo Gandalf, “pero eso tendrá que esperar hasta que arribemos a Minas Tirith, lo que importa ahora es que todos ustedes lleguen a salvo… o a tiempo.” añadió llevando su vista hacia Arëdar, tendido sobre unas mantas, inconsciente.

“¿Puedes hacer algo por él?” preguntó Faramir.

“No mucho más de lo que has hecho tú, no sin los recursos necesarios. Pero que no te angustie la perspectiva, el comandante va a lograrlo.” le aseguró con una sonrisilla misteriosa. 

Faramir lo observó con cariño. “Me alegra que seas tú quien haya venido” dijo con sinceridad “verte me llena el corazón de esperanzas.”

“Y verte a ti a llenado de esperanzas el mío” contestó el mago con un tono definitivamente paternal. Para Faramir, era aquel hombre sabio y misterioso quien había cumplido el rol que su propio padre solo cumplía con su hermano Boromir; de la boca de Gandalf escuchaba esas palabras afectuosas que nunca tendría la oportunidad de escuchar de quien le había dado su sangre. Solo se preguntaba por qué no podría ser de otra manera… 

“¿Partimos ya?” – exclamó tratando de sacudirse esos pensamientos emergentes.

“Sí. Hemos descansado lo suficiente.” contestó el mago.

Fue así como momentos después, los miembros de la compañía subieron a sus monturas y reanudaron la marcha. 

*  
**

Gandalf disfrutó de la fresca brisa que azotó su túnica gris junto al hermoso campo verde que pisaban. Habían arribado a Ithilien en las primeras horas de la mañana y a pesar del reconfortante paisaje que les rodeaba, la compañía continuaba avanzando lentamente, con las huellas de la batalla pensándoles en los hombros. El próximo destino era Osgiliath, desde donde la ciudad de los reyes no estaba más que a medio día de marcha. El mago observó a Faramir cabalgando a su lado derecho; el capitán continuaba siendo víctima de violentas fiebres y se pasaba el día tratando de mantenerse despierto. Sus ojos permanecían enfocados en el vacío, y de vez en cuanto perdía el equilibrio de la montura, a pesar de que Eldûath procuraba ser cuidadoso con la marcha.

“Faramir…” dijo Gandalf al notar que de nuevo estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido “Faramir…” El capitán luchó por abrir de nuevo los ojos, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y el cansancio; entonces lo observó con su mirada azul inexpresiva, llena de fatiga, luchando por cubrirse.

“¿Cuánto más?” fue su respuesta.

“Pocas horas…” contestó Gandalf “Pero creo que deberíamos desmontar unos momentos…”

“No.” interrumpió de inmediato. “No más descansos…”

“Entonces permite que Sombra Gris te lleve…” volvió a suplicar, como lo había estado haciendo desde que se integrara a la compañía “continuarás resbalando del caballo una y otra vez haciéndote más daño si no me dejas ayudarte”

“No…” repitió el capitán con la obstinación en sus ojos “Tiene que verme volver por mi cuenta.”

Gandalf supo a quién se refería, y lo maldijo para sus adentros. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el hermoso caballero que marchaba a su lado y fue embargado por la compasión ante la inevitable perspectiva del final de aquel viaje, cuando el capitán se encontrara de pie en aquellos fríos salones de piedra blanca y negra, frente a la razón de todas sus penurias. Faramir vivía con el anhelo desesperado de buscar reconocimiento donde jamás lo encontraría, porque los desdeñosos ojos de su padre le dedicaran por fin una mirada llena de orgullo y afecto… no obstante Gandalf estaba seguro, como muchas otras veces había atestiguado, que las palabras del Senescal de Gondor no serían más que muestras de un arraigado desprecio que el mago no terminaba de comprender.

“Solo vas a lastimarte…” soltó sintiéndose impotente y sin atreverse a decir más al respecto, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Faramir comprendió el mensaje. 

“Me he enfrentado a eso toda mi vida.” contestó en un murmullo monótono, alejándose del mago unos pasos para ponerle fin a la conversación; y no volvieron a intercambiar palabra desde entonces.

 

Al treceavo día desde que salieran de Minas Tirith, la compañía arribó a la ciudad abandonada de Osgiliath, cuando el sol estaba en su cúspide. Los caballeros apostados en la antigua fortaleza de los reyes se apresuraron a prestar asistencia, tanto para los soldados como para sus monturas que habían soportado una larga y tortuosa travesía.

“Podemos descansar aquí por el resto del día.” sugirió el mago. “Minas Tirith está a solo media jornada de marcha… te convendría reponer un poco las fuerzas ahora que tienes oportunidad… especialmente revisar tus propias heridas, que te has empeñado en desatender.”

Y como si las palabras del mago no hubieran sido pronunciadas, Faramir anunció “Voy a continuar, ustedes pueden esperar hasta mañana. Yo debo llegar a la ciudad.”

“Sí, igual que todos tus hombres. Lo único que pido es que te permitas un respiro, Minas Tirith no se va a ninguna parte… ya vendrán otras cosas de las que deberás ocuparte, por el momento tan solo una siesta en un lecho cómodo aliviaría muchas de tus dolencias.”

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Gandalf se dio cuenta que era inútil. Faramir subió de nuevo a su montura y acarició el cuello lastimado de Eldûath “Un último esfuerzo, amigo mío” exclamó con ternura “pronto nos echaremos a descansar.”

El mago gris supo que el orgullo y la necesidad estaban nublando el sentido común de Faramir, y que no habría nada que él pudiera decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. El capitán quería llegar a Minas Tirith cuanto antes, o mejor dicho, quería llegar a la vista del Señor de Gondor, quizás para demostrarle que no había muerto, que había salido victorioso de una batalla imposible… entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, el reconocimiento que tanto buscaba fuera al fin vislumbrado en los ojos sombríos de su padre.

Los miembros de la compañía decidieron seguir a su capitán hasta Minas Tirith, y volvieron a subir a sus monturas, e incluso Gandalf, quien no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo. Cincuenta caballeros de Osgiliath se unieron a la marcha, escoltando al joven Lord de Gondor hasta su castillo. 

Galoparon por el campo del Pelennor y se demoraron todo el resto del día, hasta que las colosales puertas de la ciudad de los reyes se abrieron para darles acogida.   
Las gentes de Minas Tirith se lanzaron a las calles para recibir a los heroicos caballeros mientras avanzaban por la larga y estrecha calzada hasta la ciudadela, entre una lluvia de rosas blancas, vítores, miradas de admiración y respeto. A pesar de todo aquello, a Faramir solo le importaba un veredicto, ese que encontraría en los salones de los reyes. 

 

*

 

Los miembros de la corte acompañaban al Senescal de Gondor, quien permanecía sentado en su asiento al lado del inmaculado trono del rey. Las enormes puertas se abrieron, y todos observaron bajo un silencio sepulcral a la frágil figura acompañada por el mago gris Mithrandir, que caminaba a paso desafiante. Por esos segundos de marcha, no se escucharon más sonidos que las pisadas y la cabeza putrefacta del orco siendo arrastrada por los pulcros pisos de mármol, amarrado a una soga que Faramir sostenía entre sus dedos.

La mirada nublada del capitán estaba fija en el hombre sentado al frente del salón, pero no fue capaz de distinguir su rostro, hasta que estuvo a pocos metros delante de él. Arrojó hacia adelante la cabeza que rodó hasta la mitad del camino y Denethor observó a su hijo como si estuviera a punto de escuchar a un infame enemigo rogar por clemencia. Entonces Faramir vio aquella expresión desalmada esculpida en su semblante.

"¿Es así como el Capitán de Ithilien demuestra su valía?" soltó, y su voz retumbó por todo el salón como un furioso trueno "Ochenta y siete hombres murieron bajo tus manos incompetentes."

Faramir tragó saliva y exclamó "La situación no se dio como esperábamos, mi Señor, Minas Morgul|

"Un buen soldado con suficiente sentido común sabe anteponerse a las posibilidades. Se te fueron atendidos todos los menesteres para tu misión, y aún así fracasaste."

Nadie en el salón hablaba. Como siempre, la corte de Minas Tirith escuchaba las palabras del Senescal con los ojos clavados en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la vista de aquel hombre sombrío. 

"¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido, Faramir?" continuó entonces "¿Es que has sido capaz de cometer el deshonor de utilizar a tus propios hombres como vía de escape?"

Faramir tomó aquella oportunidad para relatar lo que había sucedido desde que los exploradores no volvieran con ningún informe, hasta que se libró la sangrienta guerra con el ejército de aquel Uruk hai del que no quedaban sino unos cuantos restos. Lo hacía de manera lenta, tomándose muchas pausas. La fatiga le impedía poner sus ideas y sus palabras en orden, pero trató de relatarlo lo mejor que pudo; mientras, Denethor se aseguraba de que sus ojos expresaran todo aquel odio que el mero hecho de que Faramir hubiese sobrevivido desencadenaba. 

"Excusas." contestó con desdén cuando el capitán hubo terminado se relato "Lo que importa en una batalla no es la cantidad de soldados que tengas a tu disposición, lo que importa son tus estrategias, y sabes muy bien que Boromir lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Esos hombres murieron porque fallaste como líder. Cien, doscientos, quinientos orcos, ¿qué más da? No son más que ratas de las montañas, y no deberían representar problemas para un capitán de Gondor."

"E-estos no son orcos comunes" dijo desesperado, fijando su vista en la cabeza monstruosa "no se trata de la escoria de las montañas, estos son|

"No quiero seguir escuchando tus pretextos" interrumpió "tres de tus cuatro comandantes están muertos, y el último no podrá volver al servicio, en la remota posibilidad de que sobreviva." el Senescal se levantó del asiento y Faramir escuchó aquel familiar sonido de las sedas en movimiento "Tuve que haber atendido a mi sentido común que me dictaba esperar a que tu hermano se recuperara para enviarlo en tu lugar. Sin dudas las cosas no hubieran concluido de esta manera tan desastrosa."

"Mi Señor…"

"Vete de aquí." dijo haciéndose sonar por encima de la voz de su hijo "Nos reuniremos luego de que te hayas recuperado. Y que alguien quite esa inmundicia de mis salones." finalizó refiriéndose a la cabeza desfigurada que manchaba los suelos níveos de piedra.

Fue así como Faramir observó la oscura figura de su padre desaparecer por la puerta lateral del Salón hacia el interior del castillo, a paso firme y sin mirar atrás.   
Gandalf luchó contra sigo mismo para no hacerse escuchar ante la injusta audiencia con la que Denethor había recibido a su hijo, quien sin lugar a dudas merecía de todos los honores de un héroe; pero sabía que si intervenía, no lograría nada más que ser expulsado de la ciudad, y no quería darle al Senescal más razones para hacerlo, ahora que había traído a su hijo de vuelta. Llevó su atención hasta el hermoso caballero, quien permanecía de pie, en el mismo sitio, sin moverse. El mago lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del salón directo hacia las Casas de Curación. En el trayecto, el joven Lord mantuvo su cabeza baja, simplemente asegurándose de poner un pie delante del otro y no convertirse en demasiada carga para el mago.   
Gandalf no supo qué decir, aunque de hecho, sabía que no importara lo que expresara, Faramir no era capaz de escucharlo en aquel momento. Sus ojos no lloraban, aunque el mago deseó que así fuera, puesto que lo que en ellos había era el reflejo dominante de aquella oscuridad, que resultaba ser mucho peor que las lágrimas.

Se lo entregó al jefe de las Casas y estos se encargaron de desnudarlo con cuidado y sumergirlo en aguas aromáticas, para hacer desaparecer las huellas de la batalla que le habían acompañado en la ardua travesía.   
Faramir parecía dormir con los ojos abiertos, y en todo aquel momento no pronunció palabra, ni pareció siquiera reparar en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Luego de limpiarlo y curar sus heridas, los curadores le hicieron beber un té para el sueño, que aseguraba un descanso libre de pesadillas.

 

*

Denethor no tuvo más remedio que desencadenar a su primogénito, puesto que ya se había enterado del regreso de su hermano. Boromir llegó hasta la habitación donde Faramir dormía, y se inclinó sobre la cama, con los ojos a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas. Lo contempló durante un largo momento, permitiéndose ser embargado por la felicidad y el alivio auténtico de ver a su hermano de regreso con vida. Le depositó un casto beso en los labios, que le supo a sus propias lágrimas y al sabor dulzón de la bebida para el sueño. "Si tan solo pudieras escucharme…" dijo al fin, cubriendo las magulladas manos de su hermano menor entre las suyas "Si tan solo pudieras escuchar las palabras que tanto he deseado decirte…" le acarició el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos rodeando las pequeñas cicatrices que arañaban la superficie. "Tuve tanto miedo…" continuó, en murmullos permitiéndose llorar, puesto que sabía que las paredes y la intimidad de la habitación lo resguardaban "Si no hubieras regresado, entonces me habrías obligado a seguirte… a donde sea que fuera tu destino." Boromir observó el rostro tranquilo de Faramir, que parecía disfrutar de aquel descanso bien merecido "Pero ahora que todo ha terminado, la hazaña que has perpetrado en mi nombre la llevaré siempre en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón con orgullo… has sido muy valiente, hermano, has sido un gran guerrero, y eso es algo que Gondor jamás olvidará."

Entonces volvió a inclinarse un poco más, sintiendo aquella fragancia fresca que su cabello y su piel despedían "Hay tantas cosas…" susurró, con los ojos cerrados, y mientras hablaba su boca tocaba la de su hermano con sutileza, con la rítmica respiración acariciándole los labios "…pero continúo siendo presa de mis temores, que me obligan a mantenerme fuera de todo esto que con el paso del tiempo resulta ser una carga cada vez más y más pesada." 

Faramir siempre había sido un niño fuerte y de gran coraje, pero con un corazón cálido y afectivo que cautivaba a cualquiera que lograra acercarse a él; y por supuesto, Boromir no había sido en absoluto inmune a su belleza. Sabía que desear a su propia sangre era razón de castigo a los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres; no obstante, muchas veces se había aprovechado de la inocencia de su hermano para vislumbrar aunque fuere un poco todo aquello que jamás podría poseer. 

Recordó una de esas tantas oportunidades que habían quedado grabadas en su memoria, cuando en una tarde, el pequeño Faramir había interrumpido uno de sus descansos en los jardines de curación de la ciudad; el único lugar de Minas Tirith que gozaba de la frescura de los árboles y la belleza de las flores.

_Boromir escuchó pisadas a su espalda y volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con su hermano, que se dirigía a su encuentro._

_"Pensé que estabas con Mithrandir." saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_"Estuve. Esta tarde hemos continuado con las lecciones de Sindarin… solo desearía poder practicarlas con un Elfo de verdad…" dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano._

_"Puedes practicarlo conmigo" Boromir disfrutó de la pequeña carcajada que iluminó el rostro de Faramir ante aquellas palabras "Pero tú no lo entiendes, hermano" contestó divertido "Mithrandir dice que no hay oportunidades para ti."_

_"Bueno, admito que jamás seré capaz de aprender del vejete aburrido, pero tal vez mi hermano podría concederme el honor de darme un par de lecciones, a lo mejor tenga más suerte."_

_"¡¿En serio?!" preguntó el chico con los ojos azules brillando ante la perspectiva._

_"Dime algo, y yo trataré de imitar tu pronunciación."_

_"De acuerdo, pero luego no te burles de mí." contestó con un tono de rubor tiñendo sus blancas mejillas - Len suilon. – dijo entonces, haciendo una leve reverencia, a lo que Boromir atribuyó como un saludo._

_\- Len suilon – repitió, sabiendo que el idioma no resultaba tan hermoso al oído saliendo de su boca._

_\- Man i eneth lîn?_

_\- Man i eneth lîn? - "... ¿Qué significa?" quiso saber._

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" respondió._

_"¿Y cómo puedo contestarte?"_

_\- Im Boromir eston_

_\- Im Boromir eston_

_\- Sevin hent luin a finnel valen_

_\- Sevin hent luin a finnel valen – repitió sintiéndose tonto ante lo difícil que le resultaba pronunciarlo igual que su hermano, que lograba captar y resaltar la belleza del lenguaje "…¿qué estoy diciendo?"_

_"Tengo ojos azules y cabello rubio", contestó Faramir "Uhmm, a ver… - i luin adh i 'wath adh i chemmaid dholl-_

_"¡¿Estás loco?!" exclamó soltando una carcajada, "¡Solo estás tratando de avergonzarme!" se lanzó contra el chico y le revolvió los rizos dorados "¡No me lo pongas tan difícil!"_

_"Está bien," contestó entre risas. Luego tomó una pausa y fijó sus claros ojos azules sobre su hermano mayor, con una mirada extraña, desafiante, hasta juguetona – Le melin.– soltó. Boromir le sostuvo la mirada y repitió – Le melin– esperando a que su hermano le dijera lo que significaba, pero el chico solo respondió con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, y esbozando una sonrisita idiota._

_"¿Qué significa?" preguntó, lleno de curiosidad._

_"No te lo diré."_

_"No te atreverás a dejarme con la duda" dijo intentando sonar amenazante sin mucho éxito._

_"Si aprendes lo suficiente, entonces lo sabrás."_

_"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, niño?" respondió Boromir moviendo sus dedos frente a su hermano, como señal de que recibiría un ataque de cosquillas si no hacía lo que se le demandaba. Faramir comenzó a reír, incluso aunque su hermano no le hubiera puesto una mano encima, entonces Boromir le obligó a tumbarse en la hierba y se subió sobre el abdomen del chico, prensándole con las piernas y tomándolo de las muñecas para subir sus brazos y dejar las axilas descubiertas._

_"Ultima oportunidad." amenazó, moviendo los dedos en el aire. Faramir ya estaba sumido en un ataque de risa y no lograba más que articular palabras a medias entre respiros. Boromir comenzó a tocarlo con movimientos rápidos en los costados del torso y especialmente en las axilas, mientras Faramir luchaba por librarse entre carcajadas frenéticas, rogando que se detuviera._

_"¡Dime lo que significa!" demandaba sin bajar el ritmo._

_"¡No!" respondía el chico "¡no te lo diré!"_

_"¡Dímelo!"_

_No le tomó mucho tiempo antes de que Faramir comenzara a quedarse sin aire y las cosquillas resultaran ser una pequeña y dolorosa tortura "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" dijo al fin "¡Pero detente ya!"_

_Boromir se detuvo, pero no soltó al chico de las muñecas y se mantuvo en la misma posición, a la espera de una respuesta. Entre respiros, Faramir confesó "Significa eso que le estuviste repitiendo a la doncella de la taberna ayer por la noche." Boromir soltó a su hermano y se sentó a un lado, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro "No lo recuerdo, fueron muchas cosas las que dije." contestó, recordando perfectamente a qué se refería, pero tenía excusas, había bebido lo suficiente como para confesarle su amor a cualquier mujer que se cruzara por sus ojos, doncella o prostituta._

_"Haz memoria" le retó Faramir._

_"No lo recuerdo. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no sé que estabas haciendo tú en la taberna a tan altas horas de la noche." dijo intentando desviar la plática "No eres más que un pequeñín que debe irse a la cama después de la cena."_

_Faramir se ruborizó ante el tono burlesco de su hermano, cayendo en el juego "No soy un pequeñín" contestó "tengo trece años."_

_"Eres un pequeñín." sentenció Boromir soltando una carcajada. Entonces, la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza "Ni siquiera has besado a nadie. Eso te hace dos veces pequeñín."_

_Faramir parecía un tomate a punto de explotar. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero sabía que no tenía con qué defenderse. Había visto a Boromir en incontables oportunidades con una mujer sobre las piernas, en medio de besos, caricias y bromas picantes, la mayoría de las veces después de haber tomado las suficientes cervezas como para llevarse al lecho a la prostituta más fea de Minas Tirith. Por su lado, Faramir había tenido tan solo una experiencia, que sin lugar a dudas le quitaría de inmediato el apelativo con el que su hermano lo estaba señalando, pero que jamás se atrevería a mencionar, por lo que trató de eliminar esos horrendos recuerdos que amenazaban con resurgir dentro de su cabeza. La verdad era que no había probado otros labios que no fueran aquellos crueles y violentos de su padre, por lo que no sabía cómo se sentía ser besado de la forma que en lo hacía Boromir, con aquella ternura y suavidad, o con ese ímpetu que dejaba a las muchachas sonrojadas y sin aliento._

_"Sabes," exclamó Boromir sacando a Faramir de sus pensamientos "puedo conseguirte tu primera experiencia esta noche" propuso con un brillo juguetón en los ojos "cualquier doncella estaría encantada de concederte la iniciación." dijo en un tono de voz que hizo que Faramir se encogiera de vergüenza._

_"N-no sabría qué hacer…" confesó con sinceridad. Cuando su padre lo obligaba a besarlo, Faramir simplemente abría la boca para permitir el asalto; pero le parecía que con Boromir, las doncellas respondían al contacto y lo disfrutaban tanto como él._

_"No es nada del otro mundo" aseguró su hermano "solo debes mover los labios."_

_"Ella va a burlarse de mí" dijo con timidez "luego le contará a todos lo mal que la ha pasado."_

_"Lo hace y pierde la cabeza. Literalmente." contestó Boromir "Eso jamás sucederá. Pero no te preocupes, cualquiera desearía ser el primero en recibir semejante honor de tu parte."_

_-No el primero.- Pensó Faramir con malestar._

_"¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Boromir._

_"No lo sé…" respondió inseguro "Solo me comparará contigo, y tú pareces bastante bueno en eso." como siempre sucedía. Faramir era constantemente comparado con su hermano, y no es que le resultara una molestia, de hecho, estaba muy orgulloso de Boromir, pero eso solo hacía más difíciles las cosas, incluso las situaciones tan triviales con esta._

_"Te enseñaré." anunció Boromir entonces, luego de un pequeño silencio de reflexión. En su inocencia, Faramir no fue capaz de darse cuenta que todo ese juego había sido ideado para llegar a este punto. "Claro, si estás de acuerdo."_

_Los ojos de Faramir se abrieron como platos y volvió a presentarse ese encantador rubor en sus mejillas que a Boromir tanto le gustaba "¿Tú y… yo?"_

_"¿Por qué no? Somos hermanos, naturalmente no significará nada más que un simple ejercicio." dijo con su típica seguridad._

_Faramir miró a los ojos a su hermano con temor a encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, pero no encontró más que aquello que admiraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Boromir no estaba obligándole… el chico no fue capaz de responder, simplemente cambió de postura para quedar frente a frente y posó su mirada en el suelo, presa del nerviosismo._

_Boromir comprendió que aquello significaba un “sí” como respuesta y se acercó más a su hermano menor. Lo observó ahí sentado de rodillas, sus dedos jugueteando con una brizna que había cortado de la hierba, y su hermoso rostro tan expresivo en medio de un sentimiento de expectación y timidez. Le tocó la quijada levantándole la cabeza para observarlo, pero Faramir se reusaba a devolverle la mirada "mírame a los ojos" susurró con gentileza "solo a las doncellas se les permite desviar la vista ante la perspectiva de un beso… un caballero siempre tiene que sostenerle la mirada" Faramir entonces se obligó a mirarlo y se encontró con aquellos afilados ojos con una expresión cálida, efusiva, llena de romanticismo; sin poder evitarlo, bajó hasta su boca, y vio sus labios levemente separados. Tragó saliva._

_Boromir disfrutó de todos los cambios en el rostro de su hermano, de cómo lo observaba con ojos devotos que siempre habían estado sobre él, pero que ahora se expresaban de una forma muy distinta… Boromir le rodeó la cintura "Una doncella siempre buscará sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amante…" dijo susurrando "tienes que sostenerla firmemente." Faramir posó sus manos inconscientemente sobre el regazo de su hermano, totalmente cautivado. Entonces vio como comenzó a acercarse a él, mientras decía "entonces, te inclinas hacia ella, lentamente, y desvías tus ojos hacia sus labios…" toda explicación iba con su apropiada demostración, y cuando Boromir estuvo a unos palmos de tocarlo, Faramir exclamó en pequeños murmullos "No creo que debamos hacer esto, hermano…" dijo, aunque sin mucha seguridad. "Terminaremos rápido" contestó Boromir "solo nos falta un último paso."_

_Faramir no se quejó más, permitiendo que Boromir continuara. Lo primero que sintió fue la respiración de su hermano sobre sus labios, y entonces el contacto de la carne contra la carne, cálida, como un cosquilleo, que comenzó en su boca y se extendió por su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo. Pero Boromir no hizo nada más, simplemente depositó aquel casto beso en los labios de su hermano y se separó. Faramir sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas, ante ese aparentemente simple, pero poderoso gesto, que fue el primero de muchos que compartirían desde ese día en adelante._

_"Lo que harás con las doncellas será más que esto" dijo Boromir tratando de evitar que el rubor subiera hasta sus mejillas, sintiéndose tonto por aquella reacción que amenazaba con delatarlo "pero creo que entiendes la idea."_

_Faramir se mordisqueó el labio inferior con timidez, pero reunió las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a su hermano, "eso fue… fue… ha sido…" murmuró, sin atreverse a decirlo._

_"¿Bueno?" sugirió con una sonrisa, el chico asintió, y Boromir le revolvió los rizos dorados "entonces es un pacto." dijo "No hay nada de malo en esto, puesto que no significa nada más que el amor que te tengo y te tendré siempre como mi único hermano, mi familia." se excusó, esperando que aquello tranquilizara a Faramir y se mostrara de acuerdo con la idea._

 

Desde entonces, los hermanos compartían esos pequeños besos que en ocasiones amenazaban con salirse de control, pero que habían logrado mantener con la significación inicial. Boromir sabía que su hermano lo amaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía, pero los dos estaban conscientes que entre ellos no podía haber nada más que el lazo familiar de sangre que los unía; por el bien de ambos y de sus obligaciones con el reino, ninguno se había atrevido a cruzar esa delgada línea que se levantaba entre ellos, amenazante con romperse. 

Boromir pasó la noche junto a la cama de su hermano, vigilando su sueño, y fue la primera vez desde que fuera golpeado por aquella flecha envenenada, que pudo dormir tranquilo.


	12. Chapter 12

A la mañana siguiente luego del retorno de Faramir a Minas Tirith, Denethor se acercó a las Casas de Curación donde se encontraba su hijo recuperándose de las heridas. Se había asegurado de reanudar los deberes de Boromir en la ciudad ahora que ya gozaba de buena salud y de paso conseguir que se alejara unas cuantas horas de su hermano, que parecía ser su única prioridad en aquel momento.

Antes de entrar, Denethor procuró advertirle al sanador que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, irrumpir en la estancia mientras él estuviera dentro. Se apresuró a deslizarse por la puerta y la atrancó con la gruesa varilla de metal que era suficientemente resistente a los golpes de cualquier intruso. Su mirada fría llegó hasta el lecho donde el joven caballero dormía, envuelto en una manta de piel lobuna, con el brazo izquierdo vendado reposando sobre su pecho.

Tomó la silla en la que Boromir hubiera permanecido velando por su hermano durante largas horas y se sentó a su lado de frente a su rostro. 

Lo observó por largo rato, pacíficamente dormido, con los bucles dorados esparcidos por la almohada gris, respirando con ritmo silencioso. Denethor entrelazó sus dedos ásperos con los cabellos y se acercó para aspirar su olor. En cuanto percibió su aroma fresco y dulce, llegaron a su memoria recuerdos inevitables que lo asaltaban sin descanso cada vez que miraba el rostro de su hijo. 

Finduilas había muerto tres años después del nacimiento de Faramir, arrastrada por el debilitamiento que comenzó a arrebatarle la vida desde el momento de dar a luz a su último hijo. Mientras Faramir crecía con una belleza extraordinaria y lleno de vigor, Finduilas permaneció postrada en los fríos lechos grises de Minas Tirith en sus últimos años de vida, hasta que una fiebre de verano la arrancó de los brazos de Denethor para siempre. 

A pesar de haber sido la causa de muerte de su propia madre, Faramir se desarrollaba, a los ojos de su padre, como un chiquillo débil carente de las cualidades propias de un guerrero de Gondor y de su Casa; interesado más por la poesía y la música que por la espada y las batallas. Aquello comenzó a cosechar el inevitable desprecio del Senescal que se alimentaba más con el pasar de los años, considerando a Faramir poco merecedor de semejante sacrificio consumado por su amada esposa. 

Cuando Faramir no era más que un niño, su belleza se manifestaba de tal manera que se comparaba constantemente a la gracia de una doncella, y los bardos de la corte ya cantaban canciones en su honor incluso antes de que Faramir alcanzara la edad viril. Denethor tampoco fue capaz de pasar inadvertidas todas esas cualidades físicas que sobresalían con los años, y que comenzaban a mostrarle los maravillosos esbozos que estaban convirtiendo a su hijo en un hombre. El Señor de Minas Tirith era seducido por esa belleza tan única que la sangre marcaba como prohibida, pero que se manifestaba poderosa incluso en simplezas tales como la manera grácil de andar, de dirigirse a su persona con tanto respeto y devoción a pesar de que el favoritismo de Denethor por Boromir ya era más que evidente; pero sobre todo en aquellas lagunas azules que eran la manifestación de la más pura inocencia. Denethor sentía como su hijo lo llamaba por medio de esa seductora ingenuidad, demandando atención tan desesperadamente, y mostrándose dispuesto a hacer _cualquier cosa_ por complacer los deseos de su padre. 

Pero aquella gracia no representaba más que una maldición para Denethor, que había sido arrastrado a violar las leyes de los dioses y los hombres por la abominación de desear a su propia sangre ante la incesante corrupción que Faramir había hecho crecer en él durante años. Denethor se creía una víctima de aquella depravación disfrazada de inocencia. Faramir era una maldición que lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

Pero a lo mejor, se decía, por su belleza y su sensibilidad tan impropia de un guerrero, el destino que Valar había impuesto sobre Faramir era, después de todo, el de tomar el lugar de Finduilas. Faramir no había nacido para ser un caballero, mucho menos un líder… no, había nacido para ser objeto de placer, para ser la figura de inspiración a canciones y poemas… para ser la gracia que yaciera solo bajo la propiedad de su Señor. 

Denethor apartó la sábana lobuna que protegía el cuerpo de su hijo de las bajas temperaturas que azotaban el castillo, aún en medio del verano que poco hacía por irradiar luz y calor sobre los salones sombríos. Los curadores le vistieron con una sencilla túnica verde olivo y unos pantalones de algodón de un color más oscuro. No había despertado desde que bebió el té para el sueño, y seguramente no lo haría hasta mañana, o hasta cuando sus fuerzas se recuperaran casi por completo. 

Boromir había permanecido encerrado con él desde que arribara a las Casas, pero Denethor, que conocía tan bien a su sangre, sabía que su primogénito también había advertido la belleza excepcional de su hermano, alimentando un poderoso interés más allá de los lazos familiares. Denethor lo consideraba natural; y si así lo deseaba Boromir, quien algún día sería dueño y señor de todo lo que en Gondor hubiera, también tendría derecho sobre Faramir para usarlo como fuera su deseo.

 

Su mano tocó el pecho sobre la camisa y una corriente de calidez corporal invadió su palma de inmediato. Se inclinó hacia los labios de Faramir y los besó, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca tibia y húmeda. Cuando lo tomaba, no acostumbraba a besarlo, no desde hacía muchos años, cuando Faramir era un niño. No había probado sus labios en un buen tiempo y aquello fue suficiente para encender su excitación. Sintiendo la necesidad de mayor contacto, llevó su mano hacia abdomen de su hijo y tocó la delgada línea de pequeños vellos rubios que crecían alrededor de su ombligo y recorrían el vientre hasta rodear su virilidad. Denethor hizo todo el camino con la yema de su índice, hasta que tocó la suavidad de la carne del miembro que reposaba entre sus piernas. Denethor jamás lo había visto excitado, no importara cuantas amenazas llovieran sobre el joven Lord y este tratara de enmendar su falta. Le desató el nudo del pantalón para despojárselos, hundido en la lujuria por poseerlo cuando se encontraba sumido en semejante indefensa. Denethor se inclinó sobre la hombría de su hijo, la tomó flácida entre sus dedos y se llenó la boca con ella. Jamás había hecho algo así, porque el servir era deber de Faramir, pero en la intimidad de la habitación y la seguridad de la inconsciencia, el Senescal se permitió saborear el placer de su hijo.

Súbitamente, Denethor comenzó a sentir que la suave y delgada piel del miembro se estiraba, creciendo dentro de su boca. Jadeó de placer al notar que pequeños espasmos se dejaban notar en el rostro de Faramir, como si de alguna forma estuviera sintiendo el contacto aún en las profundidades de la inconsciencia y su cuerpo reaccionaba de la mejor manera capaz de ser concebida. El pene llegó a su punto y Denethor se ahogó con el placer de sentirlo duro dentro de su boca, demandando atención. Lo chupó con entusiasmo, disfrutando de su sabor, de su grosor y de las pequeñas venas que recorrían su largo palpitando de excitación.

Entonces liberó su boca de la hombría húmeda de saliva y gotas pre eyaculatorias para arrastrar el cuerpo de Faramir hasta el borde de la cama, donde elevó sus caderas a una posición cómoda, permitiendo que las largas piernas reposaran sobre sus hombros. Tocó la entrada que tantas veces lo había recibido, siempre cálida y estrecha. Sintiéndose en su límite, empujó su pene sin reparos, y aunque Faramir no despertó, sus recuerdos se encargaron de llevarle los sollozos y protestas que tanto disfrutaba escuchar.

Lo tomó con tanta bestialidad que hilillos casi ininterrumpidos de sudor se resbalaban por la frente del Senescal e iban a caer al vientre plano de Faramir. El pene duro golpeaba el abdomen de su dueño en un sonido enloquecedor mientras Denethor lo montaba, hasta que acompañado de una pequeña mueca casi imperceptible, Faramir se corrió sin hacer el menor sonido; y su semilla llenó su pecho como deslizantes lágrimas plateadas. La de Denethor llenó su interior en el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera tenido en años.

Salió de su cuerpo y volvió a vestirlo con los pantalones y a ajustarle la camisa, sin preocuparse por limpiarlo.

Sin embargo, como sucedía en cada ocasión, fue de inmediato abrumado por un sentimiento de ira y repugnancia que apaciguó las huellas del orgasmo, ante el recuerdo que ese que estaba tendido en el lecho no era otro sino su propio hijo, su misma sangre, y él había vuelto a cometer actos abominables que Faramir alimentaba como una maldición.

Denethor abandonó la sala a pasos largos, deseando tan desesperadamente que Faramir no hubiera regresado nunca del viaje que debió ser su final.


	13. Chapter 13

Sus ojos estaban por cerrarse completamente cuando escuchó el ligero sonido de la seda en movimiento. Su vista corrió directamente hacia el lecho donde su hermano se recuperaba y sintió como su corazón se llenaba del más grande de los júbilos cuando vio aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba devolviéndole la mirada con el mismo sentimiento de afecto tan íntimo que ambos compartían. 

“Mi pequeño hermano…” murmuró con ternura mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y le clavaba un casto beso en la frente “He pasado mis días orándole a los Dioses por tu bienestar, por la oportunidad de tenerte de nuevo conmigo, Faramir, mi adorada sangre de mi sangre…” sus labios se tocaron en un suave rose que transmitió tanto cuanto quisieron expresarse mutuamente, cuando las palabras no eran suficientes.

“Boromir…” exclamó Faramir sintiendo la calidez de los toques y la afección de su hermano “Mis ansias por volver a verte me acompañaron incluso en los sueños que me produjo la inconsciencia… has estado conmigo todos los días desde que salí de Minas Tirith en tu nombre, pero no existe tal sueño o añoranza que se compare con la felicidad que siento al estar de vuelta aquí, contigo.”

“Tienes toda la razón, estuve contigo desde que te marchaste…” Boromir tomó la mano de su hermano y la besó “Nunca olvidaré lo que has hecho en mi honor, Faramir. Llevaré este recuerdo conmigo grabado en el corazón. No hay otra prueba de amor más grande que esta que has perpetrado por mí. Me llena de orgullo.” 

No hubo necesidad de intercambiar más palabras, ambos se miraron a los ojos y permitieron que el silencio transmitiera todo aquello que no se atrevían a expresar en voz alta. Boromir sabía que Faramir lo amaba tanto como él lo hacía, pero también sabía que ninguno de los dos se permitiría cruzar esa línea tan estrecha que continuaba manteniendo el equilibrio de lo que sucedía entre los dos. Boromir no arrastraría a tal deshonra a quien amaba más que a su propia vida.

“La cabeza del monstruo inmundo ha sido clavada en una pica sobre la muralla del castillo; toda la ciudad acudió a verla” le comentó Boromir con los ojos brillantes “Todos hablan acerca de lo que hizo Lord Faramir en la batalla de Minas Morgul, de cómo derrumbó a esa monstruosidad en batalla singular; tu compañía se ha encargado de esparcir la noticia a todo lugar al que pisan, los bardos cantan sobre ti y tus hazañas; la ciudad entera espera ansiosa por verte, hermano.”

Faramir sonrió, pero aquellas palabras solo le acarrearon recuerdos tormentosos. Ojalá no hubiera perdido tanto en Minas Morgul… La imagen de Elénnor siendo abatido por el mandoble del Uruk hai, las miradas moribundas de Arëdar mientras la gangrena lo devoraba vivo... todo aquello le perseguiría en sus pesadillas para siempre. No permitiría que tantos sacrificios perpetrados en esos días oscuros fueran en vano.

“Estoy seguro que te agradará saber que los cuerpos que dejaste en Minas Morgul han retornado a la ciudad.” continuó “Se les ha dado sepultura en los Jardines con todos los honores.”

Aquello sí hizo que Faramir se sintiera mucho mejor. Se prometió que recompensaría a las familias de los caídos para que jamás volvieran a pasar por ninguna clase de penuria. 

“Además,” añadió Boromir con una sonrisa maliciosa “El castillo está listo para ofrecer un banquete en tu honor, en cuanto hayas recuperado las fuerzas para salir de cama. El Mariscal de la Marca ha venido para asistir e informarse mejor de lo que sucede en las tierras oscuras.”

“¡¿Éomer?!” exclamó con repentino júbilo “¡¿Éomer está aquí?!” Faramir no pudo evitar el ser embargado de felices remembranzas de tiempos atrás, cuando eran niños y el Rey Théoden visitaba con frecuencia Minas Tirith y con él su pequeño sobrino Éomer, con quien junto a Boromir compartieron tantos momentos inolvidables, en donde los pequeños Lords y herederos de grandes reinos no eran más que simples niños cazando insectos y pretendiendo ser magnánimos caballeros.

No había visto a Éomer en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando tomó el título de Mariscal de la Marca, puesto que por decreto de Denethor, quien merecía el honor de acompañarle a la ceremonia era Boromir, su primogénito y el futuro protector de Gondor.

Por un momento, luego de recibir todas las buenas nuevas, Faramir miró a su hermano y lo tomó de la mano con firmeza – Siento que estoy soñando. – confesó, mientras los ojos se le humedecían sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo – Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando…- Cuando estuvo allá afuera, el volver a Minas Tirith parecía una empresa inalcanzable; fueron tantas las veces que sintió que moriría ahí, en medio del camino, lejos de su tierra, lejos de quienes amaba. Boromir comprendía aquel sentimiento, y como respuesta atrajo a su hermano hacia su regazo, permitiéndole sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el bombear de su corazón – No estás soñando, amado hermano… estoy aquí. Tú estás aquí. – Faramir permitió que la presencia de Boromir le acogiera y aliviara el dolor de todas las heridas restantes, esas que habían quedado en el alma y talladas en los recuerdos, que aunque perennes, toda la paz y la seguridad que su hermano le transmitía eran suficientes para sobrellevar todos los pesares. 

Entonces Boromir se encargó de vigilar el sueño de Faramir una vez más, mientras tomaba su último descanso en las Casas de Curación. El heredero de Gondor no pudo recordar otro tiempo en el que fuera más feliz que aquella mañana, cuando sostuvo a su hermano entre sus brazos y todas las zozobras que nublaban su corazón desaparecieron al ritmo de la dócil respiración de Faramir contra su regazo. 

*

Al segundo día luego de que hubiera despertado, Faramir tomaba su primer desayuno en sus aposentos, al lado de la ventana, disfrutando de los suaves rayos del sol que atravesaban los cristales. Las sirvientas iban y venían por la habitación, eligiendo los posibles atuendos que usaría aquella misma noche para el banquete de bienvenida. Todavía llevaba el brazo izquierdo entablillado y muchas heridas cortaban la superficie de su rostro pero ya no podía continuar postrado en una cama por más tiempo, sentía que necesitaba movilizarse, volver a la actividad en cuanto le fuere posible para poder recuperarse por completo. Así que desoyendo las recomendaciones de los curadores decidió que era el momento de abandonar las Casas de Curación. 

Aún así, no podía negar que continuaba sintiéndose debilitado, tanto que se obligó a reconocer que no sería capaz de retomar sus deberes como explorador hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas más. A pesar de todo, nada se comparaba con el sentimiento reconfortante que le producía sentir el aire fresco de la mañana y la calidez emitida por los rayos del sol luego de tanto tiempo inconsciente. Incluso el intenso movimiento que había por todo el castillo le hacía recobrar muchas más fuerzas.

“Mi Señor” exclamó una de las criadas “Los trajes están listos. Si es su deseo, podría escoger el que más le agrade ahora mismo.”

“Gracias, pero lo haré más tarde” respondió “lo que necesito ahora es un baño.”

“¿Requiere de asistencia, mi Señor?”

“No, creo que pudo hacer esto por mi cuenta. Quiero un poco de privacidad.” Demandó y la criada luego de la reverencia hizo un ademán para que todas comenzaran a abandonar la habitación. Cuando finalmente se encontró solo, Faramir se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño donde ya le esperaba la bañera de madera con agua caliente aromatizada. Comprobó la temperatura rozando la superficie del agua con la yema de sus dedos y la encontró suficientemente placentera. Se apresuró a desatar el cordón de la túnica y se desnudó. 

Su pie derecho fue el primero en deslizarse dentro del líquido que se turbó en decenas de pequeñas ondas que se expandieron aún más cuando el cuerpo entero entró de lleno en la bañera. Faramir echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, complacido al sentir como todos los dolores corporales iban desapareciendo con el suave toque de las aguas aromáticas; le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que disfrutara de un baño como ese; no obstante, no pasaron sino unos segundos antes de que la atmosfera relajante fuera interrumpida por dos suaves toques a la puerta principal. Aquello le hizo dar un fuerte respingo. Inconscientemente sus manos se prensaron al borde de la bañera con fuerza, mientras sus ojos dilatados de miedo miraban en dirección a la pesada puerta de roble. “¿Quién es?” preguntó con voz queda.

“¿He venido en mal momento?” respondió Boromir desde afuera. Faramir sintió como su cuerpo volvía a relajarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de nuevo “Nunca es mal momento.” Respondió, presa de esa repentina sensación incómoda en el estomago.

Boromir abrió la puerta encontrándose con los aposentos vacíos “¿Adónde estás, Faramir?” llamó. “Tendrás que esperar.” Contestó y Boromir supo localizarlo. 

Repentinamente sintió el impulso de marcharse, más lo que hizo fue sentarse en la cama y mirar en dirección al cuarto de baño. Estaba a punto de decir que volvería más tarde, pero no era eso lo que quería. Su pierna comenzó a sacudirse, reaccionando ante el nerviosismo que la situación le causaba. 

“Solo he venido a ver cómo te encuentras. Debo volver al servicio ahora mismo para terminar con mis responsabilidades antes de la puesta del sol…”  
Sintió el aroma a romero que provenía de aquella pequeña estancia de la que no veía más que una puerta entrecerrada… entonces no pudo evitar imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano sumergido en las aguas transparentes, con la atmosfera cargada del delicioso aroma a hierbas y delicadas cortinas de humo blanco. Su rizado cabello dorado descansando sobre sus hombros húmedos, quizás con las puntas mojadas y flotando sobre el agua. Su cuerpo en completo estado de relajación tiñendo sus labios y mejillas de ese atractivo tono rosa… 

“¿Faramir?” se escuchó decir.

Sabía lo que _tenía_ que hacer… lo que _debería_ hacer… pero también lo que _quería_ hacer. 

Debía marcharse, pero se dio cuenta que sus instintos estaban ganando terreno sobre su sentido común. “¿Qué sucede?” contestó con voz profunda, casi en murmullos, como si estuviera cayendo dormido. 

Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían compartido un baño juntos, Boromir había desistido de la idea a pesar de que Faramir por aquel entonces no era capaz de entender las implicaciones de la situación. En ese momento, Boromir se levantó de la cama y dio un par de pasos hacia la estancia, pero luego retrocedió a su lugar inicial. _Debería marcharme…_ pensó, no obstante, luego de un breve titubeo y unas cuantas maldiciones, avanzó de nuevo hasta la puerta y se quedó de pie sin atreverse a entrar.

“¿Boromir?” exclamó Faramir, y este supo que su hermano menor ya había reparado en su proximidad. 

“¿Puedo entrar?” se atrevió a preguntar, luego de una larga pausa. Faramir tampoco se apresuró a contestar y Boromir sintió como el ambiente comenzó a tensarse. Se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras.

“Sí, puedes entrar.” Reparó finalmente y habiendo llegado tan lejos como para echarse atrás, Boromir obedeció.   
Lo vio exactamente como le había imaginado. Pero ya no lucía relajado en lo absoluto, más bien sus ojos reflejaban desconcierto y un atisbo de vergüenza. Sus manos caían hacia abajo, cubriendo su sexo. “Lamento interrumpir de esta manera,” prosiguió Boromir arrastrando las palabras, hipnotizado por lo que veía. “No quiero ser la razón de un malestar para ti… Si quieres que me marche, lo haré. Solo tienes que decir una palabra.” 

Boromir observó los dilatados ojos celestes de su hermano que lo miraban con timidez, pero al mismo tiempo le invitaban a quedarse. Entonces Faramir se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió, para Boromir aquello fue suficiente.   
“¿Puedo unirme?” preguntó en susurros, reparando que sus movimientos y su voz ahora delataban sus intenciones seductivas, y por supuesto, Faramir no lo pasaría por alto. “Sí.” Fue su única respuesta, Boromir no necesitó más y comenzó a desnudarse. En el acto, Faramir comenzó a hablarle sobre lo bien que recordaba las veces que habían jugado en las tinas de aguas termales cuando eran niños, Boromir se dio cuenta que no se trataba más que de un parloteo nervioso con el que pretendía parecer relajado; entre palabras mezcladas y anécdotas que Boromir no recordaba, los ojos azules de Faramir cambiaban de dirección entre el torso desnudo de su hermano a ningún punto en particular de la bañera. Finalmente, lo único que quedó de los atuendos de Boromir fueron sus pantalones. 

“Me parece que necesitas que alguien se ocupe de tu espalda.” Propuso, con la intención de que Faramir se volteara y no viera la erección que trataba de ocultar bajo la tela. Faramir comprendiendo que su hermano pedía privacidad incluso en aquella situación, hizo lo que le pedía. Luego de un momento, sintió las cálidas manos de Boromir sobre sus hombros mientras entraba también a la bañera, que por su reducido tamaño, el contacto corporal resultó ser casi total. “Oh, esto se siente bien…” exclamó, “la temperatura es perfecta… ¿te sientes cómodo?” preguntó separando los rizos dorados en dos grandes bucles para llevarlos hacia adelante de sus hombros y dejar la espalda libre. “Sí”, contestó Faramir, encogiendo sus piernas hasta que su quijada descansara sobre sus rodillas. 

“Lo que yo recuerdo de cuando éramos niños” continuó Boromir paseando las yemas de sus dedos por todo lo largo de la espina dorsal, “es que yo era quien me ocupaba de que tú no te ahogaras mientras tomabas un baño”, ante la ocurrencia, Faramir soltó una genuina carcajada. Boromir adoraba ese sonido. “Eras un chiquillo idiota, por supuesto, perfectamente capaz de ahogarte en una de estas cosas.”

“¡No es verdad!” contestó entre risas “siempre he sido mejor nadador que tú.”

“No te atrevas a contradecirme ahora que te encuentras en semejante desventaja o no tendré piedad” exclamó tratando de sonar grave y consiguiendo que Faramir volviera a carcajearse. Lo que Boromir realmente recordaba de cuando eran niños era lo mucho que se esmeraba por hacerle reír bajo cualquier circunstancia. Faramir se había convertido en su único mundo y el sentimiento crecía más con el pasar de los años.

Delineó todas las cicatrices que atravesaban la espalda de su hermano, algunas tan finas que era imposible que hubieran sido infligidas por espadas o incluso cuchillos de mano, pero él, siendo también un guerrero, sabía que habían muchas más cosas que podían herir además de las armas, especialmente cuando se era un explorador. Continuó recorriendo con los dedos húmedos la piel erizada de Faramir hasta terminar de nuevo en sus hombros; entonces al comprobarlos tensos, comenzó a masajear con movimientos suaves y profundos, motivado por los sonidos de aprobación que escuchó en cuanto comenzó. Mientras lo tocaba, Faramir movía su cabeza hacia un lado dejando gran parte de su cuello descubierto, Boromir no podía hacer más que resistirse ante la tentación. “Se siente muy bien…” comentaba Faramir sumido en su mayor estado de relajación, disfrutando de la sensación que la perdida de tensión en sus músculos le causaba. Boromir comenzó a masajear con mayor intensidad y de un momento a otro, Faramir soltó un fuerte gemido que lo hizo detenerse: “¿Te he lastimado?”, preguntó alarmado ante la posibilidad de haber usado demasiada fuerza cuando Faramir se encontraba todavía débil. “Me ha dolido,” reconoció “pero era justo lo que necesitaba. No te detengas.”

Boromir continuó, eventualmente descubriendo de qué forma podría darle mayor placer, y consiguiendo que Faramir jadeara de vez en cuando de la manera más erótica que jamás había escuchado en su vida. 

“Dioses… Faramir, eres hermoso… solo desearía que fueras mío…” murmuró de repente, sintiendo la irresistible necesidad de besar su cuello, pero fueron sus mismas palabras y pretensiones las que le hicieron detenerse en el acto. Faramir no protestó ante la repentina pausa de su hermano, más bien, reparó en que comenzaba a sentirse asustado, y la certeza le lastimó el corazón, porque lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era sentir temor por Boromir; a pesar de que sabía que aquello no era causado por otra cosa más que sus propios fantasmas, no quería relacionar esos sentimientos con él. Boromir sintió como la tensión crecía en Faramir luego de que pronunciara aquellas palabras tan inoportunas y fue lo que necesitó para convencerse que era hora de regresar al servicio. Se levantó en silencio y con el agua delineando pequeños riachuelos sobre su cuerpo, tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse con presteza. “Disfruta el resto del baño”, exclamó tratando de alejar la rigidez de su voz “te veré esta noche.”

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de los aposentos de Faramir directo a la Torre Blanca, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber arruinado aquel momento íntimo, que se prometió no volver a repetir.

*

No vio a Boromir en todo el día, como era de esperar, pero no pudo evitar sentir culpa por cómo había terminado el encuentro. Quería decirle que había disfrutado de su compañía, que la reacción a sus últimas palabras no tenía nada que ver con su confesión, la en el fondo le había hecho muy feliz, puesto que él también la compartía, pero eso significaría tener que discutir esos fondos de su vida que se aseguraba de enterrar y hacer desaparecer de su memoria, o al menos, pretender que no sucedían, por el bien de la familia. 

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, y las criadas habían encendido velas aromáticas por toda la estancia. Para el banquete, Faramir había escogido un atuendo ocre exquisitamente bordado con brillantes hilos de plata que se delineaban motivos vegetales y un hermoso gancho en forma del arbol de Gondor adornaba el cuello del jubón. Los pantalones eran de un tono más oscuro, mientras que las botas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas eran tan negras como la obsidiana; y como único accesorio, un anillo de oro con un rubí ovalado adornaba su dedo anular. A pesar de que aún llevaba el brazo entablillado, su semblante era propio de su sangre real.

Mientras una de las doncellas le cepillaba el cabello para anudárselo en una coleta, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Toda la actividad cesó de inmediato y el corazón de Faramir se disparó tan fuerte que sintió que le lastimaba el pecho con cada bombeo.

“Fuera.” – fue lo primero que ordenó, y todas las doncellas se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación con la vista pegada al frío suelo de piedra.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le causó un horrible escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda como el filo de un mortífero puñal. 

Siguió el silencio. Él, de pie delante de la puerta, envuelto en sus sedas negras y el cabello gris cayendo sobre sus hombros; Faramir sentado en la cama, con la vista pegada a la piedra de rojo intenso que parecía bailar al son de las velas.

“Luces hermoso.” – su voz fue como esquirlas de hielo rompiendo su refugio y clavándose en su piel, hasta perforar la carne y los huesos. “Muy señorial.” – añadió. Faramir reconoció el tono de burla en sus últimas palabras.

Dio el primer paso que hizo un profundo eco por las estancias. Faramir se estremeció. 

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su hijo y exclamó “Escuché que Boromir estuvo aquí.” Aquello hizo que el corazón se le encogiera, aterrorizado. Entonces, Denethor lo tomó del brazo lastimado y le obligó a levantarse a la fuerza “Escuché que Boromir estuvo aquí.” Repitió, apretando los dientes.

“Sí, mi Señor.” – contestó obligándose a devolverle la mirada a los ojos de hielo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó, y sus dedos se prensaron con más fuerza en el brazo haciendo que Faramir jadeara de dolor.  
“Solo vino a corroborar mi estado.” – respondió tratando de soportar el agudo dolor que le causaba.

“Mientes. ¡MIENTES!” – gritó arrojándolo a la cama. Su cara se había enrojecido de furia.

“no, no, por favor, no, no…” comenzó a murmurar, enterrando la cabeza en una de las almohadas desparramadas por el lecho “no me hagas esto, no, no, por favor…”

“¿Por qué?” volvió a preguntar casi como en susurros, con la voz gutural.

“Es la verdad… por favor… digo la verdad…”

Denethor le obligó a caer de rodillas en el suelo, prensando sus dedos alrededor de su cabello “Eres una maldición de los Dioses” soltó con desdén “No has traído más de desdichas a esta familia desde tu nacimiento…” entonces doblando sus rodillas hasta quedar a su altura, murmuró apretando los dientes “Tú la alejaste de mí… tú la mataste… eso te hace mío por derecho.” Entonces le empujó contra la cama, y antes de marcharse, sentenció “No te atrevas a olvidarlo.”

Faramir incapaz de levantarse permaneció tendido donde estaba, con sus labios repitiendo una y otra vez “no, no, por favor, no, no,…” aunque sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando despertó el sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte. Faramir calculó que faltaba alrededor de una hora para que el amanecer hiciera su aparición en vísperas de la exploración por las tierras de Gondor que Boromir le había prometido a Éomer el día anterior. Se sentó al borde de la cama para desperezarse y de inmediato su consciencia recurrió a los recuerdos de la noche que habían compartido en los Jardines de Minas Tirith, y que en ese momento le pareció un hermoso sueño, pero tan efímero que le llenó de tristeza el corazón, pues se encontró deseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado, porque el recuerdo y la certeza de un deseo imposible no era sino razón de tortura, porque lo que habían compartido no podía volver a suceder jamás.  
  
Faramir acarició su boca y recordó la dulce sensación del beso, uno que nunca había sentido, pues todo lo que sus labios conocían era la crueldad con la que era tocado por su propio padre. La desesperación le oprimía el pecho porque el amor de Boromir significaba algo que no podía ni quería perder, y ahora que la brecha que siempre los había mantenido bajo control se había roto, iba a ser mucho más difícil y angustioso ver a quien amaba alejarse de su lado cada vez más con el pasar de los años, que su cuerpo y su corazón pertenecerían a alguien más; y aunque no fuera así, él jamás tendría derecho de reclamar eso que le estaba prohibido.  
  
Tratando de callar los lamentos en su cabeza, Faramir se levantó a tomar el baño de la mañana permitiendo que las criadas entraran a sus aposentos para no permanecer más tiempo solo, acosado por sus recuerdos. Las doncellas se encargaron de limpiar y seleccionar las ropas que usaría para la expedición, que consistían en el usual jubón ocre con el Árbol de Gondor impreso al frente, pantalones grises y botas negras. Normalmente prefería vestirse por sí mismo, a pesar de que su padre y hermano mantenían la costumbre de ser servidos, pero en aquella oportunidad también permitió que las criadas hicieran su trabajo. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente distraída en lo que fuera era bienvenido.  
  
Cuando estuvo listo salió de sus aposentos directo al Salón del Trono donde aquella mañana se celebraría un abundante desayuno; no obstante, cuando llegó no encontró a nadie más que a los criados que iban y venían preparando la estancia para recibir a los Señores, así que sin saber a dónde ir y sin ganas de permanecer solo, se encaminó hacia las estancias de Éomer, quien seguramente ya estaría preparándose para el viaje si es que sus palabras de la noche anterior no habían sido solo producto del alcohol.  
  
“Deseo ver a Éomer.” Exclamó al guardia que se mantenía vigilando la entrada de los aposentos.  
  
“Lord Éomer no está aquí, mi Señor” contestó el caballero “ha salido hace unos momentos hacia las termas. Dejó dicho de que si su persona o Lord Boromir acudían a buscarlo, podían ir directamente hacia allá si así lo deseaban.”  
  
“¿Ha pasado mi hermano por aquí?” - quiso saber. No creía buena idea ir hasta allá si Boromir se le había adelantado. Quería evitar los momentos tensos tanto como fuera posible.  
  
El caballero negó y con esto Faramir salió del edificio sin saber a dónde ir. Se suponía que la expedición sería al amanecer y para esa hora el cielo ya estaba tiñéndose de purpura, sin rastros de ningún preparativo para la salida. Vagabundeó por los alrededores, indeciso. Era muy temprano para ir a desayunar y la mayor parte del castillo, a excepción de los criados, aún dormía. Para entonces, luego de varios minutos de consideración, permitió que sus pasos le guiaran hasta el extremo oriental de los Jardines del castillo, donde estaban las termas al aire libre, para uso exclusivo de los Señores.  
  
Y cuando llegó, se encontró con que en efecto ahí estaba Éomer; y sus ojos no tardaron en divisar luego a su hermano.  
  
“¿A que se te pegaron las sábanas, Faramir?” - bromeó Éomer levantando la copa de plata rebosante de vino a modo de saludo. Por su parte, Boromir se limitó a sonreír.  
  
“Pensé que haríamos la expedición al amanecer como acordamos ayer, pero los veo cómodos y bebiendo alcohol.” - respondió acuclillándose al lado de Éomer.  
  
“Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar.” - dijo al tiempo que le hacía un ademán a al criado que aguardaba a cierta distancia para que le entregara una copa a Faramir. “No existe mejor forma de matar la resaca que continuar bebiendo. Ahora únetenos, y comparte con nosotros la hermosa vista del amanecer.”  
  
“¿Pero qué hay de la expedición?”  
  
“Habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, ahora necesito recobrar los sentidos antes de inmiscuirme en cualquier actividad para este día.”  
  
Faramir se aseguró de dedicarles una mirada consternada antes de comenzar a desvestirse. Notó que Boromir apartó la mirada de inmediato hacia el amanecer pero Éomer siguió sus movimientos.  
  
“¿Cómo va ese brazo?” - le preguntó cuando se deshizo de la camisa de algodón y dejó al descubierto el brazo izquierdo que aún continuaba vendado y entablillado.  
  
“Mejor de lo que parece. Aún me molesta a veces, pero no tardará en sanar por completo.”  
  
“Bueno, será una cicatriz que te mereces llevar con orgullo, ¿no te parece, Boromir?”  
  
“Definitivamente.” - concordó su hermano con afecto, dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas que solo eran para él. El gesto consiguió que Faramir se ruborizara, aunque se las arregló para voltearse antes de que alguno de los dos lo notara. Parecía que Boromir seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, y el hecho le limpió las dudas del corazón y le hizo sentir más cómodo.  
  
Cuando Faramir se despojó de todo menos sus pantalones y tuvo intenciones de meterse a la terma, Éomer le detuvo indignado “¿A dónde crees que vas medio vestido?” - Faramir entonces reparó que ambos estaban completamente desnudos y esta vez no consiguió esconder el rubor que encendió sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
“Oh no, no, no, amigo mío, quítate eso ahora mismo. ¿Es que nunca cambias?” - añadió soltando una carcajada. “Todo un caballero juramentado ya afamado por sus victorias gloriosas y aún se sigue sonrojando ante la perspectiva de estar desnudo en compañía.”  
  
“No me sonrojo.” - replicó molesto consigo mismo por no controlar sus propias reacciones.  
  
“Vamos que no tienes nada por lo que debas avergonzarte.” - dijo Éomer con malicia, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Faramir supo que no tenía caso pretender resistirse y terminó por quitarse los pantalones a regañadientes. Boromir mantuvo la vista en el horizonte todo el tiempo.  
  
“Mis queridos amigos, me tomé la libertad de solicitar un poco de compañía para esta mañana, mientras nos despejamos. Y ya que estamos todos presentes, creo que es un buen momento.” - dijo Éomer haciéndole otro ademán al criado. “Dado que tendré que volver a Rohan mañana a primera hora del día, será mejor que aprovechemos al máximo nuestro tiempo juntos.”  
  
En ese momento los hermanos escucharon unos pasos a sus espaldas, y al voltearse encontraron diez mozas venidas de la ciudad, tan solo vestidas con túnicas de lino blanco demasiado transparente, con la luz del dorado sol naciente contorneando sus esbeltos cuerpos. Boromir no necesitó que nadie le dijera de donde eran, las conocía bien a todas.  
  
“Para escoger.” Exclamó Éomer guiñándole un ojo a Faramir, que no había tardado demasiado en ponerse rojo como un tomate. “He escuchado maravillas de las mujeres Gondorianas, y por los Dioses que he tenido la oportunidad de comprobar tantas verdades por mí mismo.”  
  
“No hay necesidad de escoger, mi buen Éomer,” - dijo Boromir con el característico brillo en los ojos de cualquier joven de su edad en semejante situación. “Hay suficientes caballeros para todas nuestras damas.”  
  
Boromir les hizo un ademán y todas las muchachas se acercaron entre risas y saltos que hacían que sus pechos rebotaran bajo sus túnicas de forma bastante atractiva para dos de los tres hombres en la terma. Las mujeres ya desnudas se les unieron y de repente Faramir estuvo rodeado de pequeñas manos que le acariciaban el pecho y el rostro. Miró en dirección a su hermano y lo vio rodeando firmemente a dos con sus brazos y besando lascivamente a una tercera; Éomer ya se había enfrascado en lo suyo también.  
  
“Le noto un poco tenso, mi señor…” - le susurró una al oído tan cerca que Faramir pudo sentir sus sedosos labios rosando su piel “soy una masajeadora muy diestra, si a mi señor le complace.” La mujer se colgó de sus hombros esperando respuesta pero Faramir no dijo nada.  
  
“Hemos escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted, lord Faramir,” - se aventuró una hermosa pelirroja con los ojos como dos enormes esmeraldas almendradas “desde las tabernas hasta los salones de grandes señores se escuchan las notas de canciones heroicas sobre sus aventuras.”  
  
“Oh, pero no solo de sus aventuras…” - añadió una tercera con expresión lasciva mientras le tocaba el abdomen y descendía lentamente “También hemos oído hablar mucho sobre su belleza, tan realzada por los bardos como su destreza en el campo de batalla.”  
  
“Y no mienten, mi señor…” - siguió la pelirroja, atreviéndose a tomarlo de la barbilla y depositarle un beso en los labios usando hasta su lengua. Faramir no se apartó, pero tampoco lo correspondió. Volvió la vista hacia Boromir y con una profunda punzada de dolor en el pecho le encontró ocupado con su rostro entre un par de senos grandes con pezones oscuros mientras su mano se perdía entre las piernas de otra. _¿Y qué te esperabas, idiota?_ – se reprendió para sus adentros – _Tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo. Ahora solo consigues parecer un bicho raro._  
  
“Si me disculpan, mis bellas damas…” - exclamó entonces Faramir quitándose las manos que lo tocaban de encima y atrayendo a la esbelta pelirroja hacia su regazo “pero a pesar de las palabras de mi hermano, he decidido recurrir tan solo a sus servicios.” Se levantó con la muchacha entre sus brazos dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
“¿Es que te atreves a dejarnos?” - preguntó Éomer entre los labios de una de sus acompañantes.  
  
“No puedo concentrarme lo suficiente estando en público, como entenderás.” Se disculpó “Nos retiraremos a mis aposentos. Los buscaré en cuanto haya terminado.”  
  
Y sin mirar a Boromir, aunque seguro de que lo estaba observando, Faramir se enrolló la toalla que el criado le tendió a la cintura y salió con la prostituta en dirección al interior del castillo. La mujer continuaba hablando y soltando risitas juguetonas sin quitarle las manos de encima mientras avanzaban por el corredor, y Faramir se las arregló para contestar con cortesía cuando ya no era posible continuar ignorándola. Cuando llegaron a sus aposentos, cerró la puerta con llave mientras la mujer ya estaba instalándose en su cama.  
  
Faramir entonces se volteó y la miró, tendida de lado y sosteniéndose la cabeza con un brazo que casi se perdía entre la gruesa melena risada, mientras el otro descansaba contorneando su cuerpo níveo y lleno de pecas hasta descansar en sus caderas anchas.  
  
 _Es hermosa, pero yo no siento nada._  
  
“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” - le preguntó vertiendo vino tinto de Dol Amroth en dos copas de plata.  
“Meriel, si a mi señor le place.” - respondió seductora, aceptando la copa.  
  
“¿Cuánto te ha pagado Éomer?” - soltó. La mujer lo miró desconcertada, y Faramir pudo notar el miedo que afloraba en las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.  
  
“¿Le he ofendido, mi señor?” - preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
  
“No, Meriel,” - respondió asegurándose que su voz sonara afectiva. “Tan solo quiero saberlo.”  
  
Meriel dudó, pero sabiendo que no podía negarse a ninguna clase de petición del hijo del Senescal de Gondor, pues de ello dependía que mantuviera la cabeza en su sitio o no, exclamó cohibida - “Un disco real de oro, mi señor.”  
  
“Te daré ocho. Con eso podrás vivir seis meses entre comodidades sin trabajar y un año más pagándote buena comida y bebida. O si es tu deseo, hasta podrías invertirlo en un negocio propio.”  
  
“¿Por qué?” - preguntó más asustada que entusiasmada. Sabía que aquello no significaba nada bueno. Ya había estado bajo el servicio de señores que le pedían hacer actos deshonrosos varios niveles por debajo de lo que su trabajo demandaba para satisfacer sus desviaciones. Este señor no podía ser distinto, pensaba ella, aún con esos ojos que parecían tan limpios y nobles. Pero Meriel se llevó una sorpresa.  
  
“Para que salgas de aquí y te quedes con la boca cerrada.” - soltó Faramir al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio y tomaba un sorbo de vino que descendió por su tensa garganta en cálidos torrentes aterciopelados. “No voy a tomarte ni haré contigo nada que mancille tu dignidad, tan solo quiero que seas discreta.”  
  
La mujer entendió de inmediato.  
  
“Mi señor no necesita pagarme tales cantidades por mantener mi boca cerrada. Cualquiera sabe que hablar mal de los hijos del Senescal es igual a ponerse uno mismo la soga al cuello.”  
  
“Eso nunca ha detenido los rumores a nuestras espaldas, y lo sabes muy bien. Ahora, te ofrezco una recompensa por tu tiempo perdido y para asegurar tu palabra.” Tuvo especial cuidado en que su voz sonara lo suficientemente dura y autoritaria para que Meriel le tomara en serio. “Pero de que me entere que has abierto la boca…”  
  
“No, mi señor, se lo juro por los Dioses que no lo haré.” - respondió de inmediato, pálida.  
  
“Bien, eso es todo.” - dijo Faramir sacando los diez discos de una cajita de oro como quien está por pagar con dos peniques de cobre y los colocó en la cama cerca de ella para luego volver a sentarse. “Márchate.”  
  
Meriel comenzó a vestirse y se aseguró de guardar bien el oro entre los dobleces interiores de su vestido. Entonces le lanzó una mirada al capitán quien permanecía en silencio con la mirada pegada en el interior de la copa. No necesitaba conocerlo para notar aquella expresión de profunda desolación que tenía pegada al rostro, pues ella también la soportaba en los tormentosos momentos del día a día cuando podía quitarse la máscara que estaba obligada a portar en su trabajo como prostituta y dejaba que todos los pesares le cayeran encima. Meriel vio en Faramir aquellos mismos ojos que vestía ella y sintió pena por él.  
  
“Mi señor…” - dijo con una timidez sincera e impropia de alguien de su profesión. “Si me disculpa el atrevimiento, pero a lo mejor debería esperar unos momentos aquí, para guardar las apariencias. No creo que sea buena idea que me vean saliendo tan rápido de sus aposentos.”  
  
Por un momento ella pensó que no le había oído, pero entonces Faramir levantó la mirada azul y asintió levemente. Sin saber qué hacer, Meriel se sentó de nuevo en la cama, atenta a cualquier reprimenda, pero él no dijo nada.  
  
“Te he de parecer patético.” - soltó Faramir luego de un largo silencio pesado.  
  
“En absoluto, mi señor.” se apresuró a contestar “No es el primero que conozco que prefiere otro tipo de compañías.”  
  
Faramir entonces la escudriñó con la mirada. “¿Qué tipo de compañías crees que prefiero?”  
  
Ella se inmutó, nerviosa por la posibilidad de haberle ofendido, pero contestó con honestidad. “La de muchachos como usted.”  
  
Para su sorpresa, Faramir sonrió, aunque el gesto no alcanzó sus ojos llenos de pena. “Ojalá fuera así. Ni siquiera sé si eso me complacería. Creo que nada lo hace.” _A menos que fuera con él._ – pensó, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada con eso último, por supuesto.  
  
“Tal vez necesite experimentar.” - se aventuró Meriel.  
  
Miró sus bellos ojos que tenían el color de las frondosas copas de los árboles de Ithilien, y volvió a sonreír. “Quizá.” Fue su única respuesta.  
  
“Yo podría ayudarle. Conozco a varios muchachos discretos de las casas de placer para los nobles de donde yo vengo, podría conseguirle uno tan diestro en la cama como en mantener la boca cerrada.” dijo recuperando la malicia inicial y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Faramir pensó en Boromir acariciando y besando a las otras prostitutas, y sintió de nuevo otra punzada de dolor. “Pueda que lo necesite.” - resolvió. De repente se encontró harto de sentir pena por sí mismo, de ser el que siempre se quedaba atrás, de ser el que siempre recibía lo peor, las miserias. El miedo intrínseco hacia su padre le había privado de conocer muchos placeres, en especial esos que Boromir jamás se había prohibido.  
  
“Es un hecho entonces. En cuanto vuelva los seleccionaré para usted, podrá escoger el que más le plazca justo como ha hecho ahora.” dijo con una malicia amigable.  
  
Él solo se limitó a devolver sus ojos hacia el fondo de la copa de vino. No pensó demasiado en la propuesta, puesto que sabía que solo le serviría para arrepentirse. En vez de eso, volvió a llenar la copa y la bebió en un solo trago. Volvió a llenarla otra vez.  
  
“Algunos hombres no consideran demasiado prudente emborracharse en presencia de una prostituta que ha visto donde guarda el oro.” - inquirió ella permitiendo que Faramir le llenara la copa.  
  
“No es como que me importe. Si quieres destruir la pizca de confianza que te he dado por un puñado de oro, hazlo, hay mucho más de donde vino esto.” Dijo levantando el cobre de oro que por sí solo valía más que todas las posesiones de Meriel. Pero ella no era estúpida, sabía que tener a un noble de su lado le traería más beneficios que unos cuantos discos de oro que se esfumarían tan rápidamente como habrían llegado a sus manos.  
  
Faramir volvió a llenar la copa y la vació de un trago. Le ofreció más a Meriel, pero ella se negó. “Tengo que salir caminando de aquí por mi cuenta.”  
  
Luego de un largo silencio y de otro desfile de copas, Faramir volvió a dirigirse hacia ella. “¿Alguna vez estuviste con mi hermano?” - preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que era el alcohol el que hablaba, pero como suele suceder en tales casos, no le importó.  
  
Ella dudó. “Si le contestara con honestidad, ¿entonces cómo estaría seguro que no le revelaré sus secretos al primero que me lo pregunte?”  
  
“Porque yo te he dado diez discos de oro que no los tendrías de otra manera ni aunque trabajaras esos seis meses sin descanso y sin gastar un solo penique, con la esperanza de que tomes en serio las consecuencias caerán sobre ti en caso de que no cumplas con nuestro acuerdo.”  
  
Meriel se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa astuta. “Quizás. Pero aún así, no me gusta hablar sobre mis clientes.”  
  
Aquello fue suficiente y Faramir la recompensó correspondiendo su sonrisa, luego volvió a llenar la copa.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Boromir y Éomer ya llevaban un buen rato desayunando junto a Denethor y Gandalf en el estrado, pero Faramir seguía sin aparecer. Boromir se había ofrecido para ir a buscarlo, pero Éomer se había opuesto asegurando que si todavía se encontraba disfrutando de los servicios de la prostituta pelirroja él no tenía ningún asunto que atender a sus aposentos. Boromir tuvo que tragarse la negativa de su amigo y no vio más remedio que seguir sentado, a penas sin probar bocado. Por su parte, Denethor, que lo había escuchado todo, permanecía en un silencio casi mortífero al centro de la mesa.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió y Faramir entró a paso vacilante, visiblemente borracho. Un criado se apresuró a sostenerlo de un brazo, pero él se lo sacudió de encima y avanzó casi trastabillando hasta el estrado. Los invitados trataron de ignorar el penoso acto del usualmente honorable joven lord que no solía hacer cosas como esa, que eran costumbres de su hermano mayor. Se sentó en silencio al lado de Éomer y en cuanto el criado le llenó la copa, se la llevó a los labios y bebió.  
  
“Oye, sobre lo de empezar temprano, no me refería a esto.” - le murmuró el príncipe de Rohan entre risas. “Se supone que luego de comer nos iremos a la expedición y tú a penas puedes mantenerte erguido sobre la silla.”  
  
“Faramir, ¿Podemos tener unas cuantas palabras a solas?” - interrumpió Boromir visiblemente tenso.  
  
“Sea lo que sea que quieras decir, puedes hacerlo aquí.” - respondió con frialdad y la mirada metida en la comida intacta.  
  
Boromir se limitó a fruncir todavía más el entrecejo, consciente que todos los ojos estaban disimuladamente sobre ellos; así que sin saber qué hacer, volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar, a la derecha de Denethor.  
  
“¿Qué tal estuvo nuestra dama de fuego?” - preguntó Éomer dándole un codazo amistoso en las costillas.  
  
“Excepcional.” - se limitó a contestar. Se llevó la copa a los labios y continuó bebiendo. _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_ Se oyó cuestionarse, mientras el líquido se extendía cálido en su estómago. En el fondo sabía la respuesta.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió dentro de la medida de lo normal hasta que al final Éomer se levantó trabajosamente de su asiento y llamó la atención de Denethor en voz alta para que los demás asistentes escucharan.  
  
“Mi señor, le estoy infinitamente agradecido por su generosa hospitalidad, tanto conmigo como para con mi séquito. Me llevo un buen recuerdo, esperando que algún día usted acepte nuestra invitación de visitar La Marca.”  
  
“Es una posibilidad, muchacho.” - exclamó Denethor con su voz lúgubre, como siempre.  
  
“Nosotros hemos de volver mañana a primera hora,” - continuó Éomer con el mismo tono solemne “El rey Théoden oirá de mí todo lo que aquí ha sido dicho, y yo le prometo que el ejército de Rohan estará a su disposición en cuando usted considere conveniente. Sin embargo, antes de partir, debo expresarle la petición que mi tío el rey me encargó transmitirle y de ser posible, llevarle una respuesta definitiva.”  
  
Denethor esperó en silencio a que Éomer continuara, mientras Boromir parecía que se había convertido en piedra. Por su parte, Faramir descubrió que el alcohol hacía la situación más llevadera.  
  
“Mi tío desea ofrecer la dulce mano de mi adorada hermana Éowyn, que acaba de convertirse en mujer, a un pretendiente de alta estirpe, de reconocido valor y tan honorable como sólo lo puede ser un noble caballero de Gondor, con la sangre de la antigua Númenor recorriendo sus venas. El rey Théoden ha pensado en su primogénito, lord Boromir, como posible esposo para Éowyn, si a mi señor le place y se muestra de acuerdo con la idea tanto como nosotros.”  
Las aduladoras palabras de Éomer parecieron agradar a Denethor, reconoció Boromir con impotencia.  
  
“Si le queda alguna inquietud sobre la valía de mi hermana,” - continuó Éomer con dignidad “estamos dispuestos a permitir que forme parte de la corte de Gondor un tiempo antes de que usted decida si tal unión es conveniente.”  
  
Denethor permaneció en silencio unos segundos como si sopesara la propuesta, aunque Boromir y Faramir sabían que ya había tomado la decisión; entonces se levantó y tomó a Éomer de los hombros. “Nada me complacería más que ver a mi amado hijo Boromir uniendo su vida a la de una doncella de sangre real, de tan reconocida belleza e indiscutible reputación, príncipe Éomer. Desde este momento, la princesa Éowyn tiene las puertas de Gondor abiertas, tanto como si fueran las de su hogar en La Marca. Estoy seguro que Boromir está complacido y lleno de orgullo por las buenas nuevas.” finalizó llevando sus fríos ojos grises hacia su hijo.  
  
“Lo estoy, Padre.” - se obligó a decir con galantería. “No podría imaginarme una mejor suerte. Éomer y yo tenemos un lazo fuerte, y mi unión con la princesa Éowyn sellará de manera definitiva nuestra amistad con el reino de Rohan.”  
  
Faramir volvió a vaciar la copa.  
  
“Que así sea.” - resonó la voz de Denethor en los oídos de su hijo menor. Entonces el Senescal levantó la copa para hacer el brindis. “Por la hermosa princesa de La Marca, Éowyn hija de Éomund, y por la ventura de mi primogénito, Boromir. Que sus días juntos sean largos, provechosos y plagados de bendiciones para ambos reinos.”  
  
Todos bebieron en su honor, incluido Faramir, que no dudó en llevarse el vino a la boca otra vez. Boromir lo miró, tratando de llamar su atención, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano se resistía. _No me hagas esto, Faramir, que yo estoy sufriendo tanto como tú._ Se dijo con el corazón encogido, aún en su ignorancia de que las penas de su hermano sobrepasaban por mucho a las suyas.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Éomer y Boromir ayudaron a Faramir a llegar hasta sus aposentos y lo depositaron con cuidado en la cama de plumas que Meriel se había ocupado de dejar prudentemente desordenada.  
  
“Vino…” resopló Faramir mientras Éomer le quitaba las botas entre risas.  
  
“Ya has tenido suficiente, mi buen amigo. Hemos decidido con tu hermano no ir a la expedición este día, pues sería una pena que tú no nos acompañaras. Tal vez conseguimos un poco de tiempo antes de emprender mi camino de regreso mañana.”  
  
“No te preocupes por mí,” murmuró Faramir con el brazo sobre los ojos tratando de contener el vértigo “disfruta del último día que te queda aquí lo mejor que puedas, que no te detenga mi estupidez. Vayan a la expedición, se los ruego.”  
  
“Bueno, ya veremos más tarde.” - respondió Éomer con afecto. “Ahora me hace falta un buen descanso, y quizá un poco de vino, ya que estamos en eso.”  
  
Se despidió de ambos y salió de la habitación. Boromir cerró la puerta con llave tras su amigo.  
  
“¿Qué crees que haces?” - inquirió de inmediato, visiblemente molesto. “¿Desde cuándo bebes tanto?”  
  
“No empieces.” - le advirtió, sintiéndose más osado por el alcohol que le hervía la sangre.  
  
“Padre no estaba contento.”  
  
“Como si fuera la primera vez.” - resopló.  
  
“Faramir, te necesito de mi lado ahora más que nunca…” - dijo entonces Boromir ahora preocupado, sentándose a tu lado - “Sé que esto no es fácil para ti tampoco, pero no puedo soportar verte así, y encima renuente conmigo como si yo hubiera pedido por esto.”  
  
“¿No se te ha ocurrido que a lo mejor tenga mis propios problemas?” - respondió de repente sintiéndose peligrosamente resentido. “¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que revolotea sobre los tuyos?”  
  
“¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Conoces mis sentimientos por ti. Si hay alguien en esta vida que me importa más sobre todas las cosas y sobre mí mismo, ese eres tú. Me lastima que pienses lo contrario.” exclamó sintiendo como la garganta se le tensaba.  
  
 _Tú no sabes nada._ – pensó Faramir con un doloroso resentir.  
  
 _No es su culpa._ – Le oyó responder a otra voz en su cabeza.  
  
 _Lo sé._  
  
“Basta, que no quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo. Márchate. Déjame en paz.”  
  
Aquello laceró el corazón de Boromir.  
  
“¿Qué pasa contigo? Jamás me has hablado de esta manera. Sé que no es solo el vino, sé que hay algo que está molestándote, y no estoy seguro de saber de qué se trata.” dijo con la voz plagada de afecto e inquietudes. “Háblame, hermano, que vivo para ti.”  
  
“No hay nada que decir.” - respondió incorporándose con torpeza para acercarse al escritorio y verter vino en la copa. “Todo ha sido siempre igual desde que tengo uso de razón, no tiene caso.”  
  
“Detente.” - soltó Boromir con brusquedad quitándole la copa de las manos. “No se trata de Éowyn, ¿verdad? Dímelo, te lo suplico.” Boromir le sostuvo de las manos y les besó el torso con ternura. Faramir sintió como las piernas le fallaban. “Llámame idiota, lento de entendimiento, lo que sea, quizás tengas razón, pero si has llegado a pensar que he eclipsado tu sufrimiento sobre mis propios problemas a propósito, te ruego que me permitas demostrarte lo contrario. Perdóname por no ser capaz de intuir lo que te aflige, por los Dioses que desearía poder hacerlo, pero no me es posible. Ayúdame a comprender, y yo juro por el amor que me une a ti que buscaré alivio para tu corazón, sin importar de qué se trate.”  
  
 _Es precisamente por eso, amado hermano mío, que nunca sabrás la verdad._  
  
Faramir se soltó con delicadeza y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama.  
  
“Estoy ebrio.” - resolvió al fin “No le des más importancia a mis palabras de la que merecen.” se esforzó por sonreír - “El anuncio de tu unión con Éowyn me ha afectado más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir…”  
  
Boromir no pareció del todo convencido. Se sentó a su lado y llevó la cabeza de su hermano sobre su hombro. “Sabes que estoy a tu merced, Faramir… Porque te amo y lo único que anhelo para ti es tu felicidad, aún cuando la encuentres en otro lado que no sea junto a mí. Si hay algo… o alguien que figura como la razón de tus penas, dímelo y lo arrancaré de tu corazón aún cuando sea lo último que haga en vida. Y si por cuestiones del destino ese alguien soy yo…”  
  
“No, no…” - se apresuró a contestar arrullando el atormentado rostro de su hermano entre sus manos “¿Cómo podrías ser tú? También te amo, y no hay nada que me llene de más gozo que tenerte conmigo. Perderte sería una peor condena para mí.”  
  
Boromir se arrodilló frente a su hermano entre sus piernas, y Faramir le acarició las mejillas con la punta de sus dedos. “Sea lo que sea que hagas, no me apartes de tu vida, de tus congojas y tus alegrías.” dijo Boromir y sus afilados ojos reflejaron la devoción sin igual que sentía - “Yo nunca podría apartarte de las mías, pues tu presencia alivia mis dolores y regocija mis triunfos. Estoy para servirte a ti y tu corazón.”  
  
“Lo sé, amado mío.” Respondió Faramir sintiendo cómo las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.  
  
Boromir se inclinó y le obligó a tenderse sobre su espalda. Se sostuvo de sus manos entrelazadas con los cabellos dorados que se derramaban en el suave colchón cubierto de sedas ocres. “Eres tan bello…” murmuró mirándole debajo de sí. “Todo lo que deseo es poder amarte como te lo mereces y yo lo necesito, ahora mismo…” - Un sonido de frustración salió de la boca de Boromir al tiempo que se dejaba caer hasta que su frente se encontró con el colchón, justo a la altura de la cabeza de Faramir quien le rodeó con sus brazos y le permitió tenderse sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Permanecieron en aquella posición largo rato, tan solo disfrutando de la calidez y la cercanía, inmersos en un silencio íntimo. Entonces Boromir fue el primero en romper con el contacto.  
  
“Será mejor que me vaya…” resolvió, y Faramir notó que las palabras le supieron amargas. “Descansa, y no sigas bebiendo.”  
  
Faramir se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y esbozar una mueca de sonrisa. Boromir se incorporó, se pasó los dedos por los cabellos con aire de impotencia y decidió por marcharse sin decir más ni mirar atrás.  
  
  
***  
  
  
No supo en qué momento cayó dormido, pero el sonido brusco de la puerta al cerrarse le despertó de sobresalto. Notó que los rojizos rayos del sol de la tarde atravesaban sedosos los cristales de la ventana y arrojaban una larga sombra tras el semblante de Denethor.  
  
 _No puede ser de otra manera._ – Se dijo a sí mismo, derrotado.  
  
“Me avergonzaste esta mañana.” - soltó con la misma inclemencia de siempre, como si le hablara a un mozo de cuadra y no a su propio hijo.  
  
“Pido mil perdones, mi señor.” - respondió con la voz apagada.  
  
Denethor recorrió la habitación con mirada osca y se acercó al escritorio donde estaba la copa medio llena. La sopesó con la mano y la estudió como si hubiera algo interesante que ver en los relieves de su superficie. Faramir lo observaba, casi conteniendo el aliento, sostenido de sus codos. De repente, en un movimiento rápido y brusco, Denethor le arrojó el contenido en la cara. “Continúa bebiendo, idiota, pueda que descubras que es parte de las pocas cosas que puedes hacer bien.”  
  
Faramir no contestó, tampoco se limpió los chorros escarlatas que descendían por su cara y manchaban su jubón.  
  
“¿Desde cuándo contratas los servicios de las putas de la ciudad?” - le fulminó.  
  
“No lo hice yo, sino Éomer.”  
  
“No te hagas el listo, Faramir. ¿Cómo estuvo esa pelirroja de la que escuché hablar?” - la expresión osca dio paso a otra lasciva y burlesca. “¿Conseguiste funcionar como un hombre de verdad?” -llenó la copa de vino y añadió “Dime su nombre.”  
  
Faramir le lanzó una mirada aterrada. “¿Por qué? N-no hicimos nada, mi señor, puedo jurarlo.”  
“Dime su nombre.” volvió a repetir, amenazante. “¿O es que prefieres que mande a azotar a toda mujer con el cabello rojo de cada prostíbulo de Minas Tirith?”  
  
“Ella no hizo nada malo, mi señor… juro por los dioses que no la toqué…” rogó.  
  
“Y dejaste que la puta se marchara para que le cuente a la chusma de la ciudad que el hijo del Senescal es incapaz de tomar a una mujer.”  
  
“No, yo…” - de repente se encontró sin palabras. Estaba seguro que contarle la verdad solo empeoraría las cosas.  
  
“Voy a colgarla. A despellejarla, si con eso consigo que entiendas de una vez por todas que no tienes permitido que nadie más que yo te ponga las manos encima.”  
  
“Te lo suplico, padre, mi señor…” - dijo desesperado “Es inocente, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo...”  
  
El Senescal sonrió, dejando entrever sus dientes amarillos. “Veamos pues si te ganas el perdón de una puta.”  
  
Lo prensó del brazo y le hizo voltearse. Le bajó los pantalones de un tirón y sin más lo penetró profundamente. Faramir ahogó los gritos de dolor entre las almohadas, elevando la plegaria usual: _Dioses, hagan que esto termine rápido._  
  
Pero el dolor era irresistible. Trató de detenerlo, pero no había suficiente voluntad en sus movimientos y Denethor no tuvo problemas en volver a someterlo. Saliva, lágrimas y sudor se mezclaban con el vino tinto que manchaba las sábanas mientras era montado con salvajismo.  
  
Escuchaba los gemidos de placer que le revolvían el estómago y la usual evocación del nombre de su madre entre murmullos. Entonces, Denethor se sacudió y soltó un último y ahogado suspiro al llenar el interior de su hijo con su semilla.  
  
Al término, le separó los glúteos e introdujo dos dedos en la irritada abertura para llenarlos con sus propios fluidos y los llevó hasta la boca de Faramir. “Chúpalos.” Le ordenó, y así lo hizo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no vomitar. El sabor amargo le quedó en la boca aún cuando los restos de la eyaculación habían descendido por su garganta.  
  
 _Te detesto, maldita basura._  
  
Denethor se separó y caminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Faramir fue hasta el cuarto de baño y se ocupó de limpiarse de encima cualquier rastro de la pesadillezca visita hasta que su piel quedó al rojo vivo.  



	15. Chapter 15

“Mi señor, le ensillaré a Eldûath enseguida.” dijo el mozo de cuadra al encontrar a Faramir de pie en la entrada del establo. 

“No necesito un caballo de guerra,” respondió entre risas “tal solo voy a la ciudad.” – Se acercó a su enorme palafrén color arena y le acarició el cuello con afecto. Ante el contacto, Eldûath se presionó contra la mano de su entrañable compañero mientras Faramir comprobaba con satisfacción que poco quedaba de las heridas y la fatiga del animal a causa del duro viaje que habían emprendido. Se alejó y camino hasta un rocín viejo que descansaba al final del establo, quien era usado solo para cabalgatas de placer ocasionales dentro de los lindes de Minas Tirith, pues ya había visto lo mejor de sus años. “Me llevaré este.” resolvió, dándole una palmadita amistosa al animal. 

“Pero mi señor,” replicó el mozo escandalizado “Nadie usa a Pezuñas más que los sirvientes. Hay disponibles otros caballos más dignos de su noble persona, si perdona mi atrevimiento.” 

“Pezuñas me servirá bien.” insistió Faramir con cortesía. El mozo no tuvo más remedio que preparar al viejo caballo negro que había escogido. “Búscame a las afueras de la muralla cuando esté listo. Dudo que suceda, pero si alguien llega a preguntarte sobre tus asuntos, no me menciones.” le ordenó antes de dejar el establo. El mozo lo miró con extrañeza, pero se limitó a asentir.

Faramir se había vestido con una sencilla casaca verde y unos pantalones grises, en conjunto con unas viejas botas cafés y un cinturón del mismo color. La capucha de su capa de un tono verde más oscuro cubría casi por completo su rostro cuando se reunió con el muchacho de los establos a unos metros lejos de las puertas interiores de la ciudadela. Tomó las riendas de Pezuñas y se encaminó hacia abajo por la larga calzada de piedras blancas en dirección a la ciudad. Aquel caballo y sus ropas comunes le hacían pasar placenteramente desapercibido por las abarrotadas calles de Minas Tirith, entre carromatos de comerciantes locales y extranjeros que gritaban a todo pulmón sus mercancías, niños que corrían peligrosamente cerca de las patas de los caballos que circulaban por la zona y centenas de personas enfrascadas en sus propios asuntos. Faramir se mantuvo pendiente de la bolsa de dinero que cargaba bajo la capa, a sabiendas de que fácilmente podría ser víctima de los diestros ladrones de la ciudad cuando menos se lo esperara. Se dirigió hacia la avenida de Los Linos, el sector donde se erigían las diferentes casas de placer para los nobles y cualquiera capaz de pagar grandes sumas de dinero por unas pocas horas entre sábanas perfumadas y experta compañía. Notó que algunos dueños de burdeles le lanzaron miradas despectivas al pasar, pues por su vestimenta no lucía exactamente a lo que ellos reconocían como cliente potencial. Se detuvo frente a uno que escogió al azar y con el rostro suficientemente oculto, preguntó “Busco a una mujer llamada Meriel. No sé más nada de ella excepto que trabaja en alguno de estos establecimientos.” 

“¿Cómo quieres que reconozca a quien buscas solo por el nombre de pila? ¿Es que eres idiota?” le contestó el proxeneta desdeñoso. “Ve a causar problemas a otro lado.” - añadió mirándole de pies a cabeza.

“No es intención mía causar ningún tipo de discordia… mi señor.” dijo con cortesía, “De hecho, llevo suficiente dinero encima para pagar por el servicio. Pero será solo por Meriel y nadie más.” 

“Ya te dije que no conozco ninguna con ese nombre.” respondió osco “¿Y por qué te ocultas tanto el rostro? ¿Es que eres algún ladrón? Fuera de mi vista si no quieres que te saque a palos; este sector de la ciudad no es para la chusma como tú, ve a los prostíbulos de los barrios bajos. Lárgate que ahuyentarás a mis clientes.” 

Faramir no contestó y prefirió alejarse del hombre antes de llamar demasiado la atención. Entonces decidió por probar en otro establecimiento calle arriba, habiendo ya ideado un mejor plan.

“Busco a una mujer llamada Meriel.” Anunció. “Vengo en nombre de mi señor. Me ha dado lo suficiente para pagar por adelantado antes de llevarla ante su presencia en la ciudadela.”

El proxeneta obeso, vestido con una casaca colorida con revuelos exagerados en los bordes que hacía justicia a su mal gusto, le lanzó una mirada similar a la del anterior.

“¿A qué señor te refieres?” preguntó desconfiado. “No luces como el mensajero de ninguno.” 

“Mi señor desea ser discreto.” le dijo en voz baja. “Vengo en nombre de Lord Boromir de Gondor, capitán de la Torre Blanca. Hace dos días Meriel y otras… damas, acudieron al castillo atendiendo la llamada del príncipe Éomer de Rohan. Mi señor quedó encantado con esta mujer en cuestión y desea que ella le sirva otra vez.”

“¿Lord Boromir dices?” el proxeneta soltó un bufido divertido – “¿Y a ese desde cuando le interesa la discreción?” 

“No me corresponde a mí responder en su nombre, ni a usted entrometerse en sus asuntos.” dijo Faramir con calma.

El hombre pareció pensativo. “¿No se te ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a tu señor otra información más que el nombre?” 

Faramir se tragó la insolencia y respondió con tono sencillo “Ojos verdes y cabello rojo, rizado. Piel blanca y llena de pegas. Es lo único que sé.” – admitió avergonzado. El encargado reflexionó. “Creo saber a quién buscas. En todo caso no me costará averiguarlo.” Entonces le lanzó otra mirada desconfiada “Pero quiero ver esa plata primero, no me gusta la pinta que tienes ni que te escondas bajo esa capucha.” Faramir desató la bolsita de cuero y le mostró el interior repleto de monedas de plata y discos de oro. Al hombre le brillaron los ojos. “Llévame con ella.”

*

Cuando atravesó el portal de la entrada se encontró con un salón principal bastante acogedor. Las paredes estaban decoradas con ricos tapices de elaborados diseños sinuosos en serie y por toda la estancia habían repartidos cómodos sofás y sillones con sus respectivas mesillas de mármol para las bebidas. El techo era abovedado y sobre este había un fresco que representaba escenas eróticas, pintado con semejante destreza que los ojos de Faramir se demoraron un momento en ello. El ambiente estaba plagado de suaves y exóticos aromas, y notó complacido que por la hora la casa se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Una hermosa mujer de piel morena, con cabello lizo y lustroso se acercó dedicándole a Faramir la primera sonrisa cálida que recibiera en aquel lugar desde que llegara. 

“Este hombre busca a una de las tuyas, creo.” dijo el proxeneta con tono osco. “Encárgate tú.” y sin decir más, para el alivio de Faramir, se marchó. 

“¿Cómo puedo servirte?” exclamó la mujer lanzándole una mirada de pies a cabeza, aunque no despectiva, sino más bien curiosa. “¿Es que acaso eres extranjero?”

“No.” respondió Faramir, y sintiéndose seguro porque no habían más ojos a la vista, se echó la capucha hacia atrás.

“Oh, por los Dioses…” murmuró la mujer perpleja, aunque recuperando casi de inmediato el semblante de su oficio. “Por favor disculpe mi rudeza, Lord Faramir, pero sus ropas me han confundido.”

“No temas que no fuiste la única.” le respondió con una sonrisa. “Más bien apreciaría tu completa y absoluta discreción.” 

“Por supuesto, mi señor, ni lo dude.” le guiñó un ojo. “Es la primera vez que nos visita, ¿a qué se debe semejante honor y en tales condiciones?” preguntó vertiendo vino en una copa y tendiéndosela a manera de bienvenida.

“Quiero ver a Meriel, una pelirroja de ojos verdes. ¿La conoces?” 

Para su sorpresa, ella le lanzó una mirada cohibida. 

“¿Qué fue eso tan malo que la pobre hizo?” soltó, y para el horror de Faramir, casi echándose a llorar. “Fue a la ciudadela hace dos días a petición del príncipe Éomer, y lo último que supe fue que esa misma noche aparecieron aquí dos de la guardia real y la azotaron diez veces.”

Faramir sintió un agujero en el estómago.

“Conozco a Meriel desde casi toda mi vida y le suplico que mi señor perdone mis palabras, pero ella es una persona bastante honesta.” continuó.  
“Te creo.” le respondió con la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas.

“Sígame, por favor.” dijo luego de dedicarle una sonrisa retraída. “No ha querido decirme las razones del castigo y no sé qué más hacer para ayudarla. Tampoco quiere ver a nadie…” Subieron por una estrecha escalera de mármol blanco y caminaron por un largo pasillo con muchas habitaciones. A la tercera de la izquierda, la mujer se detuvo y miró a Faramir a los ojos. - No va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad mi señor? 

\- No. – respondió con voz afectiva – Lamento con el corazón lo que ha sucedido, intentaré ver qué puedo hacer por ella, lo juro por mi honor. 

La mujer se despidió con una profunda reverencia y volvió por donde había venido. Faramir se demoró un par de segundos antes de tocar tres veces. Meriel se demoró un poco más en atender. 

Cuando la vio, una nueva oleada de culpa lo torturó, al notar la mirada acongojada que la mujer le lanzó.

“Discúlpeme mi señor, pero no esperaba visitas.” – murmuró tratando de arreglarse el cabello enmarañado y cediéndole el paso. Y como la excelente actriz que su oficio le había obligado a ser desde la niñez, Meriel exclamó con una bien lograda malicia – “¿Qué clase de vestimentas son esas para el hijo del Senescal de Gondor? Si no fuera por ese rostro de ensueño suyo, habría pensado que-

“No.” - la detuvo Faramir con gentileza. “Escuché lo que pasó…” comenzó avergonzado. El rostro de Meriel se ensombreció, pero no dijo nada, en vez le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la mesilla donde reposaban una botella de vino medio llena y una copa. Tomó un largo trago. Faramir notó que llevaba la espalda vendada bajo el vestido.

“Sé que mis disculpas valen poco… o nada.” continuó “Pero creo que te debo una explicación…” - su corazón se golpeaba desenfrenado contra su pecho. “Sé que quien te hizo esto fue mi padre y ante esa certeza no hay manera de exigir justicia, salvo darte una recompensa personal.” Tomó un largo trago de su propia copa. “He venido a pagarte por las penas en oro y en honestidad.” 

Pero Meriel alzó la mano “No es necesario, mi señor.” dijo con dignidad “El mundo de los nobles siempre ha sido completamente ajeno al nuestro, y lo que sucede dentro de esas inmensas moradas de piedra y oro que tienen por castillos no es de mi incumbencia ni la de los míos. Sea lo que sea que haya llevado al Senescal a hacerme esto puede guardárselo, es más seguro para mí.” 

Faramir se sintió lastimado, pero trató de mantener la calma. Por vez primera en toda su vida, estaba dispuesto a compartir aunque fuere solo un poco de sus propias pesadillas con alguien que estaba seguro las comprendería, pero ella no quería escuchar nada al respecto. Y no es que la culpara. 

Meriel notó la zozobra en sus ojos y se acercó para tomarle las manos. “Sé que usted esconde mucho dolor,” le dijo con ternura, “su mirada está plagada de eso. Hasta hace poco creía que ustedes la tenían infinitamente más fácil que nosotros, pero a lo mejor no es siempre el caso. A lo mejor la felicidad no se limita al peso de nuestros bolsillos…” reflexionó soltando un suspiro resignado. “Al menos usted es prueba de ello.”

Faramir no supo que decir por unos instantes y se limitó a mirarla. Al preguntarse cuanta historia habría detrás de sus ojos verdes tan parecidos a los suyos, sintió compasión por ella. 

“Los guardias… ¿te dijeron algo?” 

“Solo que tuviera cuidado donde metía las narices y que la próxima vez Lord Denethor no sería tan piadoso conmigo… en palabras todavía menos elegantes, por supuesto. Y en realidad estoy dispuesta a seguir el consejo.” - le soltó las manos y regresó con su copa a sentarse en la cama “Creo que Lord Faramir debería hacer lo mismo, por el bien de cualquier inocente que se cruce por su camino.” 

Faramir sintió como si aquellas palabras se hubieran transformado en un puño cerrado y chocado inclementes contra su rostro. _Hago menos daño estando solo, eso siempre lo he sabido_. 

Pero entonces Meriel le dedicó una expresión juguetona. “Será mejor que le digas eso de mi parte a tu señor, mensajero.” guiñó un ojo ante la perpleja mirada de Faramir. “Si mi servicio es lo que Lord Faramir busca, dile que declino su invitación con mucha pena y resignación, y que asumo las consecuencias de mi negativa. Mientras tanto, tú, por haber hecho el viaje hasta aquí en vano, te ofrezco unas horas de diversión antes de que vuelvas.” 

Faramir sonrió con agradecimiento. Tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.

“¿Cómo sabes que soy un mensajero?” replicó siguiendo el juego y recordando que él mismo había usado esa identidad momentos antes.

“Lo deduje.” respondió astuta “Tienes aspecto de hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y comer bien, así que lo más seguro es que no seas un simple criado, quizás eres también soldado y en tus tiempos libres te dedicas a otras tareas menos honorables sirviendo a tus señores. Lo que no es normal en ti es tener esa cara tan bonita, llamarías mucho la atención si saliéramos ahora, me temo. Aunque veo que tú ya pensaste en una solución rápida.”

Faramir se puso la capucha. “Puede que llame la atención de igual manera, pero será por otras razones más burdas que puedo tolerar.” le respondió entre risas.

“Bien, parece que tenemos todo cubierto por ahora. Ah, pero no nos olvidemos de lo imprescindible, a menos que quieras que se refieran a ti tan solo como “mensajero”, lo cual déjame decirte que sería bastante extraño e innecesario.”

“¿Qué tal Ewan?” propuso recordando el personaje de un viejo poema.

“Bien Ewan,” dijo ofreciéndole su mano, la que Faramir tomó con gracia “permíteme guiarte a nuestro siguiente destino.”

“Encantado.” respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, una que no recordaba haber usado antes.

Cuando bajaron por las escaleras y se encontraron con la dueña del burdel, Meriel exclamó mucho más animada “Nos vamos con mi buen amigo Ewan a buscarle un poco de diversión.” 

La mujer le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a Faramir, la que este se apresuró a corresponder.

***

Por la calle no sufrieron mayor percance, aunque Faramir no conseguía relajarse del todo. Temía que alguien le reconociera y fuera Meriel la que sufriera por su culpa, sin embargo, la mujer parecía completamente decidida a lo que tenía en mente y Faramir trató de llenarse a sí mismo de ese positivismo.

Entraron en un local que tenía los alfeizares y el marco de la puerta cubiertos con un fino lino azul, en contraste con varios a su alrededor que eran rojos. Faramir dedujo que anunciaban el servicio que se ofrecía. Cuando entraron, se encontró con otro salón del mismo tamaño que el anterior, bellamente decorado. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de majestuosos tapices, y donde se mantenía desnuda brillaba un acogedor azul aterciopelado en armonía con el plateado de sus columnas y desniveles.   
Faramir admiró las variadas piezas de arte que habían ahí, muchas de ellas extranjeras, reconoció, quizás regalos que visitantes dejaban a nombre del buen servicio que habían recibido. Por la hora, el local también estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos hombres que descansaban sobre los sillones, y a los que Faramir no prestó mucha atención por miedo a que se fijaran demasiado en él. 

No pasaron sino unos segundos antes de que el dueño los notara y se acercara. Faramir reconoció que era bastante atractivo. Su cabello negro caía ondulado hasta la altura de su pecho, y tenía ojos destellantes y muy grises. Iba vestido con elegancia en una túnica celeste con bordados sinuosos, abierta del pecho. Faramir no pudo contener la mirada que se le perdía entre la piel descubierta del anfitrión.

“Bienvenidos.” saludó con cortesía. “Querida Meriel, amada mía, ¿qué te trae por aquí y en semejante compañía?” el hombre miró con interés a Faramir, que se las arreglaba por mantener su rostro mediamente oculto.

“Zadnar, adorado amigo, te traigo un nuevo cliente, Ewan de la ciudadela.” le presentó y ambos hombres se saludaron estrechando las manos. Faramir sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en algún lugar. Lo atribuyó al nerviosismo casi demente que sentía.

“Es su primera vez.” – le confió Meriel con expresión maliciosa. “Trátamelo bien, te lo suplico.” Faramir enrojeció como un tomate. 

“No temas que está en las mejores manos de la ciudad.” dijo guiñándole un ojo directamente a su cliente.

“Oh, eso lo sé muy bien.” - respondió Meriel con voz melosa. Para horror de Faramir, ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. “Aquí nos separamos, amigo mío. No temas, que Zadnar y su gente son expertos de primera categoría, saldrás de aquí entonando canciones de amor, te lo aseguro.” dijo soltando una carcajada divertida. Entonces se volvió hacia Zadnar y con una mirada de complicidad, añadió - “Discreción.” 

El atractivo proxeneta pareció comprender de inmediato, y con una sonrisa astuta y seductiva respondió – “Siempre, Meriel.” 

Faramir quiso detenerla, pero su amiga se las había arreglado para escabullirse con una rapidez asombrosa; entonces Zadnar llamó su atención - “Vamos a una habitación más privada, Ewan, así podemos discutir mejor tus términos.” El hombre le cedió el paso y Faramir, sintiéndose de piedra, caminó escaleras arriba. Llegados al segundo piso, Zadnar se adelantó y abrió una de las puertas de roble. “Después de ti.” le invitó con voz cálida y demasiado encantadora. 

La habitación estaba bellamente iluminada por velas dispuestas en toda la estancia. Tanto las paredes como las sábanas extendidas sobre el enorme lecho eran rojas como el vino, y la hermosa alfombra que cubría la estancia era negra como alas de cuervo. Además de la cama había sillones y bancos acolchonados, algunos aislados y otros dispuestos en círculos rodeando una fina mesa de mármol que contenía vino para todos los gustos. También había una pequeña piscina a un extremo de la sala, donde visiblemente no cabían más de tres personas. 

“¿Es de tu agrado?” inquirió Zadnar lanzándole una sonrisa ladeada, y fue la primera vez que Faramir se preguntó cómo sería en realidad aquel hombre tan irresistiblemente seductor fuera de servicio.

“Sí, lo es.” murmuró.

“Hay muchos tipos de habitación, esta es de las clásicas, perfecta para primeras experiencias. Por favor siéntate, te serviré un poco de vino.”

Faramir se sentó en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesa donde Zadnar preparaba la bebida. “Puedes quitarte la capa cuando te sientas cómodo.” le invitó. “No hay nada de qué preocuparse, las habitaciones de las casas de placer son los lugares más privados de toda Gondor.” Faramir tomó una larga inhalación silenciosa, y entonces dejó caer la capa. Para cuando Zadnar se volteó con la copa, notó como sus ojos se abrían en una expresión de sorpresa, mientras su boca esbozaba una sonrisa de deleite.

“Discreción.” Le recordó Faramir sintiéndose un poco incómodo y avergonzado. 

“Siempre, mi señor, es parte de mi trabajo.” dijo visiblemente complacido.

“No es necesaria tanta formalidad, puedes dirigirte a mí como lo hacías antes.” 

“Un honor.” respondió haciendo una leve reverencia. “Ahora volvamos al tema que nos acomete. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que buscas?” dijo tendiéndole la copa. Faramir no supo si fue a propósito o no, pero sintió sus largos dedos rozando los suyos en el acto, lo que le devolvió el hormigueo en el estómago que se extendía hasta su entrepierna. 

“No lo sé, para ser honesto.” sintió como la cara le ardía. 

“Bien, podría mostrarte algunas opciones, algo con qué comenzar.” 

Faramir guardó silencio y lo miró directamente. Zadnar tenía un rostro muy fino aunque con rasgos bastante masculinos. Llevaba una barba oscura delicadamente recortada y perfumada, que rodeaba con gracia sus carnosos labios que al estirarse en una sonrisa formaban arrugas de expresión en las esquinas de los ojos y unos encantadores hoyuelos en las mejillas. Los ojos de Faramir se desviaron hasta las manos blancas y de dedos largos, en perfecto estado, entrelazadas con gracia mientras sujetaban su copa.

“¿Y si te quiero a ti?” – murmuró al tiempo que devolvía sus ojos hacia los de Zadnar, descubriendo un brillo evidente de deseo.

“Entonces me tendrás a mí.” respondió casi en susurros mientras se sentaba a su lado, tan cerca que sus piernas se tocaban. “Normalmente no formo parte de la mercancía,” dijo entre risitas “tengo ese privilegio al ser dueño del establecimiento. Pero…” la hábil mano del hombre se posó en el cinturón de Faramir y trepó hacia arriba, jugueteando. “sería un necio y un idiota si no aprovechara esta oportunidad de oro.” dijo acercándose a sus orejas hasta que sus labios las rozaron. Hacía unos días Meriel había hecho lo mismo, pero no había conseguido la menor reacción de su parte. Por el contrario, con aquel hombre tan seductor, Faramir sintió como su cuerpo se devolvía a la vida y se dejaba envolver por los placeres de la carne, lentamente, pero con una seguridad abrumadora. “Deberé besar a Meriel y encomendarla de por vida a la bendición de los Valar por semejante obsequio.” añadió entonces Zadnar mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a despojar a su cliente de las botas gastadas. Faramir lo observó desde su posición y aunque se sentía irresistiblemente nervioso, se descubrió feliz de encontrarse ahí en su compañía. De alguna manera, sus pesares eran solo bruma en aquel momento, bruma que consiguió apartar de su mente sin muchos problemas.

“Eres muy bello.” dijo Zadnar sensual mientras volvía a sentarse a su lado, aún más cerca de lo que estaba. “Siempre te he admirado. Verte cabalgar por la ciudad con tus finas ropas de señor o envuelto en una resplandeciente armadura de guerra siempre fue causa de gran placer para mí.” Acarició el pecho de Faramir – “Tienes belleza elfica, y por lo que he podido notar hasta ahora, un corazón de iguales cualidades.” 

“¿Acostumbras a llenar de cumplidos a tus clientes?” respondió Faramir con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo resplandecer aún más los cálidos ojos de su interlocutor.

“Admito que así es como me gano el pan.” – sus manos aterrizaron sobre el cinturón y comenzaron a desabrocharlo con una lentitud que hacía a Faramir sentirse deliciosamente ansioso. “Pero mis palabras podría confirmarlas cualquiera. Aunque no lo creas viniendo de alguien con mi reputación, eres bastante popular en la ciudad. Tenía la idea de que estabas prometido a alguien más, quizás alguna hermosa doncella virgen de tierras lejanas…” el cinturón cayó sobre la alfombra y las manos de Zadnar acariciaron con suavidad el rostro de Faramir a pocos palmos de distancia del suyo. “a la que le escribes bellas canciones y poemas de amor… a quien le atribuyes todas tus victorias…” sus dígitos tocaron los labios rosados del capitán y ahí se demoraron, grabando y disfrutando del contacto.

“Existe alguien, sí.” respondió sintiéndose osado y seguro en presencia del hombre que acababa de conocer. “Pero no es ninguna doncella y mucho menos virgen.” soltó un bufido divertido pensando en Boromir. Aunque eso sí se aseguró de guardárselo. 

“Basta, harás que sienta celos.” Respondió Zadnar con malicia. “Mejor concentrémonos en lo nuestro. Ahora soy yo quien ocupa tus pensamientos y el que te abrirá las puertas al amor como nunca lo has sentido antes.” 

Faramir se entregó a sus brazos. Zadnar le tocó el cuello mientras que con la otra mano se demoró recorriéndole el rostro, lentamente encaminando sus labios hasta los de él. Lo alcanzó primero en suaves roces que le provocaron pequeñas y placenteras descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo mientras la mano de Zadnar descendía hasta acariciar su pecho otra vez con suave firmeza sobre su casaca. Los labios de los dos hombres se movían apretándose entre sí rítmicamente, revelándose ante el otro, recorriéndose por primera vez. Aquel toque era distinto, pensaba Faramir, distinto a la crueldad de Denethor, distinto a ese embriagado de amor que había compartido con Boromir en los Jardines de Minas Tirith; en este reinaba una poderosa lujuria recíproca, sin ningún otro lazo que el más puro deseo de las carnes. Zadnar le quitó la casaca y la arrojó lejos antes de volver a sumirse en el beso que esta vez iba desviándose a otro más hambriento. En este punto, las lenguas se encontraron, cálidamente húmedas, envueltas en caricias que buscaban recibir más de la otra. “Tócame…” susurró Zadnar con voz áspera atrayendo la mano de Faramir, que hasta entonces había permanecido tímidamente sobre el sillón, hasta la porción de su pecho desnudo. 

Aquello le hizo sentir una placentera punzada de placer en la entrepierna mientras recorría la piel de su amante con las yemas de sus dedos, inevitablemente dirigiéndolos hasta sus pezones ya duros para acariciarlos en movimientos circulares. Zadnar soltó un pequeño gemido entre besos. Sentía los dedos fuertes del guerrero sobre su piel y de repente deseó estar completamente desnudo entre los poderosos brazos del capitán de Ithilien. Con eso en mente, Zadnar se separó con delicadeza y se incorporó delante de Faramir, quien tuvo que luchar por no atraer hacia sí aquel rostro plagado de lujuria desenfrenada. 

Entonces comenzó a desatarse el cinturón de su estrecha cintura mientras movía las caderas lentamente, sin despegar los ojos de la maravillosa mirada azul fija sobre él. Se descubrió los hombros, que aunque no mostraban la robustez característica de un soldado, eran perfectamente definidos, y su condición le añadía una delicadeza tan particular que no tardó en hipnotizar a Faramir. Su piel blanca brillaba a la luz de las velas por la fina capa de aceite aromatizado que la envolvía. Zadnar arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada lasciva con aquellos ojos grises centellantes suyos, que aunque compartían el mismo color que los de su padre, no había si quiera una pizca de similitud en ellos, lo mismo hubiera dado que fueran verdes, oscuros o azules como los del propio Faramir. Sus manos hicieron presión sobre las ropas que se sostenía sobre sus caderas, y arrastrando hasta los pantalones, las deslizó por sus largas piernas, haciéndolas a un lado con los pies tan desnudos como el resto de su cuerpo.   
Faramir contuvo el aliento mientras sus ojos descendían irremediablemente hasta su erección.

Zadnar se acercó separando las piernas y sentándose sobre sus muslos. Volvieron a sumirse en otro beso esta vez desesperado, sedientos de placeres que sabían solo encontrarían entre sí. Faramir encerró el miembro de su amante entre sus dedos y se perdió en el deleite que le producía la calidez emanando de él acompañada por aquellas mismas pulsaciones que sentía entre sus propias piernas. Zadnar se apresuró a quitarle la ligera camisa de algodón y descubrió un amplio pecho definido por años de esfuerzo físico y también cubierto de numerosas marcas de batalla… y otras más. Zadnar frunció ligeramente el entrecejo pero no mencionó nada ni permitió que Faramir advirtiera su… ¿descubrimiento? Tal vez no fuera tan versado sobre heridas de guerra, pero aquellas hechas por la violencia sexual las conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, lo apartó de sus pensamientos y se concentró en el momento. 

Recordó con placer todas las veces en las que había apreciado al capitán de Ithilien entre la multitud a orillas de la calzada, completamente invisible a los ojos del hermoso señor que cabalgaba sobre su enorme corcel, flaqueado por su respetable compañía de soldados. Sé había preguntado en varias oportunidades lo que se sentiría ser como él, de alta cuna, viviendo en la cúspide de la pirámide de poder de Gondor, dueño de una afamada belleza y de una destreza como soldado de iguales dimensiones. Muchas veces había sentido el impulso de acercarse a él cuando, a diferencia de su arrogante hermano mayor, se detenía en medio de la calzada a intercambiar palabras con la gente común y aceptar amuletos de buena suerte antes de marchar a una misión, pero ¿qué podría decirle un muchacho nacido y criado en los burdeles de la ciudad a un hombre como aquel? 

Y sin embargo ahí estaban tan repentinamente, compartiendo la lujuria de los cuerpos, tan cerca como jamás hubiera podido si quiera imaginar que sucedería. Soltó una risita juguetona ante la ocurrencia mientras que con su lengua le lamía el cuello y las orejas, logrando hacerle estremecer y lanzar pequeños gemidos incontenibles. De inmediato Zadnar supo que se había vuelto adicto a sus sonidos. Le prestó atención a la marcada clavícula donde sus labios se cerraron y su lengua jugueteó enérgicamente, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos las cicatrices que se desplegaban por el torso. – Mi exquisito guerrero… - murmuró embriagado, teniendo un cuidado especial no obstante, en no perturbar el brazo izquierdo que llevaba vendado. – Quiero sentir cada fibra de tu cuerpo en mis labios, entre mis brazos, contra el toque de mis dedos… quiero hacerte mío ahora como si fueran un millón de noches… - su cálida lengua le recorrió el pecho hasta aterrizar en uno de sus pezones rosados y duros de excitación, recompensándolos con pequeños mordiscos que consiguieron que Faramir gimiera de nuevo y prensara sus largos dedos entre su cabello negro. Zadnar llevó sus manos hacia los pantalones que seguían molestamente en su sitio, y con un rápido movimiento, los desabrochó. Fue la primera vez que notó como Faramir se contenía, con la incomodidad aflorando con rapidez y tensando su postura.

\- Todo está bien, dulce mío… - le susurró al oído – Déjame darte el placer que mereces… todo está bien… - repitió mientras se acuclillaba y le despojaba lentamente de sus pantalones. Para su gozo, la erección saltó a la vista, dura y húmeda, demandando atención. De nuevo volvió a notar aquellos rastros de violencia que se aglutinaban especialmente entre sus piernas, pero trató de ignorarlas, por la comodidad de su amante. _¿Quién ha podido hacerle semejante cosa a un cuerpo como este?_ Las miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, y para el horror de Zadnar, en los ojos de Faramir se asomó una expresión de disculpa. _Sabe que lo he notado._ Completamente determinado a recuperar el ritmo y a hacer de aquella una experiencia memorable para su amante, Zadnar atrajo de la mesa un frasco de vidrio oscuro con forma de gota; a continuación lanzándole aquella mirada juguetona que parecía ser bastante característica en él.

“¿Qué es?” 

“Shhh, sólo siente…”

Los hábiles dedos de Zadnar empapados del perfumado aceite se deslizaron por su vientre y encajes en circulares movimientos profundos. De inmediato Faramir sintió como un calor sensual se extendía por la zona, dejándola más sensible al tacto. Zadnar continuó masajeando, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron la erección, donde con dos dígitos húmedos, se alzó hacia arriba hasta alcanzar la punta, entonces sus dedos se cerraron y descendieron apretados alrededor del palpitante músculo. Faramir tembló. 

“Dioses…” - gimió sintiendo como las sensaciones explotaban en su miembro y se desperdigaban como arena contra el viento por todo su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos entregándose a las fascinantes sacudidas, tan placenteras como jamás lo creyó posible, cuando todo lo que había conocido del sexo era dolor.

Zadnar lo masturbó con destreza, empapándose a sí mismo de los dulces sonidos excitados que su amante soltaba ante cada caricia. _Él es peligroso para mí, para mi corazón._ Reparó observándolo con ojos hambrientos mientras le daba placer. _Pero es la clase de belleza de la que soy un asiduo incondicional. De la que me sabe a placer y a sufrimiento. Él es la personificación de eso y más._

Cuando supo que Faramir había alcanzado casi su límite, se detuvo. Le ofreció una mano que fue tomada sin dudas y lo arrastró hasta el lecho, donde se sentaron a orillas de la cama de plumas. Faramir supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación y por primera vez tuvo miedo. Zadnar, como el hombre experto que era en su oficio, lo notó en seguida.

“No está en mí obligarte a hacer nada de lo que no te sientas listo, dulce mío…” - le dijo entre caricias. “Seré yo que el que yacerá bajo tu cuerpo esta vez y todas las que tu deseo precise menester.”

“No quiero lastimarte.” 

Los recuerdos fueron inevitables. ¿Cómo algo así no iba a ser doloroso? No podía imaginarse que algún tipo de placer derivara de todo aquello y difícilmente se veía a sí mismo consiguiéndolo.

“Oh, no lo harás.” Zadnar alzó una ceja y lo miró lleno de lujuria. “Te quiero dentro de mí como jamás lo he deseado de nadie más… eres bienvenido.” 

Llenó la mano de Faramir con el aceite. “Prepárame…” le susurró mientras se sentaba en sus muslos con las rodillas sostenidas sobre la cama. Lentamente y sin apartar la mirada de los acogedores ojos azules, Zadnar dirigió dos de los dedos hasta su abertura. “Aquí…” 

Con un cuidado extremo, Faramir los apretó levemente, pero Zadnar le dio seguridad presionando su cuerpo hacia abajo. El joven lord se impresionó de lo fácil que entraron sin aquella dolorosa sequedad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Un poderoso estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo de Zadnar. “Eso es, dulce mío… ahora muévelos… encuentra el ritmo… hmmm sí… eso… así… ¡oh!... ahora ve con el tercero, no tengas miedo… oh maldición, sí… eso es, más rápido…” 

Aquella era toda una revelación maravillosa para Faramir. Él, que jamás había tenido más experiencia que la que era obligado a obtener de su padre, no había estado si quiera seguro que otros hombres lo hicieran de esta forma entre ellos, de hecho, no había reparado en lo tristemente ignorante que era del tema hasta ahora, mientras observaba deleitado al hombre que temblaba sobre sus dedos. Se encontró preguntándose cómo se sentiría…

“Estoy listo…” murmuró Zadnar desesperado mientras volvía a llenar el pene de Faramir con aceite, y sin mayor preámbulo se posicionó para quedar presionado contra su entrada. “Ven por mí, mi guerrero dorado…” 

Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido instantes antes le abandonó en seguida y sujetándole con firmeza de la cintura, Faramir hundió el cuerpo de su amante sobre su entrepierna y ambos soltaron suspiros ahogados cuando el calor abrumador los ahogó en una marea de placeres arrolladores. Zadnar entrelazó sus dedos entre las hebras de oro, restregándolas contra su rostro, aspirando su aroma, grabándolas en la memoria mientras Faramir lo tomaba, con un brazo bajo sus glúteos para controlar los movimientos y el otro aferrado a la espalda de su amante, con una intimidad tan poderosa que Zadnar deseó con el alma ser ese que le había robado el corazón al hombre dorado, para que así jamás se le escapara de las manos. 

Cambiaron de postura. Zadnar se tendió sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas, recibiendo con gozo al hombre sobre sí que volvió a estar dentro de su cuerpo en embestidas profundas y plagadas de lujuria. Llevó sus ojos hasta los de él y descubrió que lo miraba con sus ojos azules envueltos en una expresión que le dejó sin aliento, mientras sentía como su sudor salpicaba su cuerpo y los movimientos hacían danzar su cabello de oro con una soltura rítmica.

Faramir no supo en qué momento su mente se trasladó a otro rostro, que ahora parecía tan lejano, pero que estaba siempre presente. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que se encontraba cerca del clímax y se permitió embargarse en el recuerdo. Sus afilados ojos azules aparecieron en su memoria, esclareciendo entonces sus facciones felinas y tan plagadas de la seguridad autosuficiente que tanto lo maravillaba… sus cabellos dorados como los suyos le siguieron, y se imaginó compartiendo el calor de las carnes con ese a quien amaba y deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa del mundo, escuchando sus gemidos de placer inundando sus oídos y erizándole la piel, con su rostro vuelto hacia él, cubierto en una expresión de erotismo puro…

El orgasmo llegó en una poderosa embestida de placer casi tortuoso, que afloró en su entrepierna y se extendió como un torbellino fugaz, con una sacudida en la espina tal que le obligó a arquearla, mientras escuchaba el grito ahogado seguido de fuertes espasmos provenientes de su amante tendido bajo su cuerpo, que anunciaban que él también había alcanzado el clímax. 

Faramir no estuvo seguro si había pronunciado el nombre de su hermano entre pensamientos o en voz alta, pero en aquel momento no pudo siquiera continuar sosteniéndose de sus brazos, por lo que la perspectiva no le importó. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo húmedo de sudor y eyaculaciones, y por la forma tan cálida en que este lo recibió entre sus brazos, Faramir supo que la evocación a Boromir se había quedado dentro de su cabeza.

***

Por el espacio visible del mundo exterior que las cortinas de lino dejaban sobre las ventanas, Faramir se dio cuenta que ya había caído la tarde hacía rato. Zadnar y él continuaban tendidos sobre el lecho, ahora tan cálido y acogedor por la cercanía de los cuerpos exhaustos y sumidos en una especie de letargo; pero Faramir supo que tenía que romper con la ilusión de una vez por todas y regresar antes de que alguien le echara de menos. No necesitaba alimentar ninguna sospecha tan pronto.

“Tengo que irme…” le susurró con dulzura mientras tomaba la mano que reposaba sobre su pecho y le besaba el reverso. “No consigo encontrar palabras que valgan para agradecerte este momento. Ha sido una experiencia que la guardaré con afecto en mi corazón, Zadnar. Contigo he descubierto mucho… has sido un compañero excepcional.”

“De ti solo necesito escuchar una cosa en agradecimiento, dulce mío, y espero de corazón que cuando lo digas seas sincero. ¿Volveré a verte?”

Faramir pasó un brazo por los hombros de Zadnar y lo sostuvo cerca.

“Sospecho que tú eres el refugio que buscaba, el lugar indicado donde lavarme las heridas y olvidarlas, aunque sea un instante. Por supuesto que volveré.” 

Tan experimentado como era en aquellos asuntos, Zadnar sabía que Faramir cargaba con tipo del mal, ese mismo que nublaba sus ojos y oscurecía su semblante; sin embargo, se abstuvo de hacer preguntas. Si Faramir necesitaba un refugio, era exactamente eso en lo que planeaba convertirse. 

Salió de la cama en busca de su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando Zadnar se le unió, Faramir se acercó y le tendió la bolsita con monedas de plata y algunas de oro. Zadnar negó con la cabeza. “Considéralo un acto de buena voluntad de mi parte.” le dijo apartando su mano con delicadeza. “Lo dije antes, como dueño del establecimiento, ya no formo parte de la mercancía. Si hoy yací contigo, es porque fue mi deseo.” 

*

Cuando Faramir bajó por la escalera ya convertido en Ewan, se detuvo al pie y observó a su alrededor con fascinación. El burdel había recobrado vida con la caída del sol.  
Repartidos por todo el establecimiento, había personas desnudas y semi vestidas yaciendo sobre elegantes cojines bordados en el suelo, sobre los sillones o reunidos alrededor de la hoguera, escuchando a un hombre recitar un poema. El ambiente estaba impregnado de un dulce aroma exótico y el fuego se reflejaba cálido sobre los cuerpos de todos aquellos que disfrutaban de la acogedora velada sin inhibiciones. 

Zadnar le posó una mano en el hombro. – Tal vez quieras quedarte un momento. Hay mucho para distraerse aquí, nos visitan un sinfín de personas talentosas e interesantes que le ponen el toque artístico a la noche. 

Faramir hizo una mueca. – Me gustaría, sí, pero no puedo. Debo regresar. Mi… familia espera por mí. 

\- Claro, será en otra oportunidad entonces, mi querido Ewan. – respondió Zadnar con una sonrisa cálida y seductora, tan ensayada por los años. 

Faramir caminó en dirección a la salida sin mirar demasiado a su alrededor y cuando estuvo fuera con el frío viento de la noche levantando su capa y amenazando con echar la capucha hacia atrás, miró en dirección a la ciudadela, que se levantaba imponente en la cumbre de la ciudad, lúgubre e inmisericorde, una mole de piedra que la penumbra del mundo había hecho negra… 

_Mi hogar._ – pensó con zozobra caminando a su dirección.


End file.
